Druga Szansa
by Ola1494
Summary: Alec i Magnus - dwoje ludzi, których połączyła miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miłość, która podobno może przetrwać wszystko. A jednak coś ich poróżniło. Lata minęły. Aż tu nagle... twoja dawna miłość staje w progu twoich drzwi. Gdy los rzuca ci drugą szansę, co zrobisz, gdy twoja miłość jej nie chce? Co zrobisz, aby nie zmarnować być może ostatniej szansy, nim twoja miłość odejdzi
1. Prolog

Prolog**A/N:**

**Summary: ****Alec i Magnus - dwoje ludzi, których połączyła miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miłość, która podobno może przetrwać wszystko. A jednak coś ich poróżniło. Lata minęły. Aż tu nagle... twoja dawna miłość staje w progu twoich drzwi. Gdy los rzuca ci drugą szansę, co zrobisz, gdy twoja miłość jej nie chce? Co zrobisz, aby nie zmarnować być może ostatniej szansy, nim twoja miłość odejdzi**

Wszystkie prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Magnus Bane od zawsze marzył, aby zostać światowej sławy koszykarzem. Lecz nigdy nie wierzył, że jego marzenie się kiedyś spełni. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie grał o mistrzostwo w zapewne najlepszej drużynie z Nowego Jorku. A już na pewno nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że będzie w niej grał jako kapitan. To było jak spełnienie najskrytszych jego pragnień. Do pełni szczęścia nic mu już nie brakowało, no może z wyjątkiem kolejnej wygranej.

Grał teraz w finale mistrzostw drużyn ze wszystkich liceum w Nowym Jorku. Trybuny, aż uginały się pod ilością kibiców, wykrzykujących imiona swoich idolów, w tych ostatnich – decydujących chwilach.

Magnus spojrzał na zegar, odmierzający do końca gry. Ostatnie minuty meczu, leżały w jego rękach. Tylko dwa punkty dzieliły ich od wygrania ze wschodnią drużyną „Szalonych Kurczaków". Tylko dwa punkty, tylko 20 sekund do końca. Zegar nieubłaganie odmierzał czas do zakończenia gry. Cała nadzieja w Magnusie. Wygrana jest w jego rękach. Teraz musi skupić się tylko na grze. Należy zapomnieć o respekcie do przeciwnika i grać całym sobą. Aż do końca. Aż do wygranej.

Nagle rozległ się gwizdek. Czas. Cała drużyna zbiera się koło trenera, tylko nie Magnus. Chłopak pozostał na środku boiska. Wpatrywał się w zegar niczym w natchnienie. Wtem po sali rozległo się jego imię. Bane ocknąwszy się natychmiast, niepewny, czy aby się nie przesłyszał, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. W końcu go dostrzegł.

Dosyć wysoki chłopak, ciemne włosy, błękitne, jak ocean oczy i blada cera. Tak, to jego właśnie szukał. Magnus wypuścił piłkę z rąk i ruszył ku chłopakowi. Porwał go w ramiona i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

-A jednak przyszedłeś! Tak się cieszę! Zobacz – powiedział podekscytowany, wskazując na bilbord z wynikiem meczu. 54:55. – jeszcze tylko dwa punkty i wygramy! Zobaczysz teraz, na co stać twojego chłopaka, kochanie.

-To.. to świetnie Maggie! Ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczął niebieskooki, ale przerwał mu gwizdek sędziego, który zakończył przerwę. Magnus ucałował szybko chłopaka w policzek i ruszył przed siebie na boisko.

-Powiesz mi później – rzucił szybko przez ramie i już zniknął pośrodku innych zawodników.

-Ale to ważne! – odkrzyknął Alexander, miejąc nadzieję, że jednak chłopak zawróci i go wysłucha. – Magnus to ważne!

Wykrzyknął jeszcze raz, ale chłopak już go nie słyszał. Rzucił się w wir meczu i całkowicie zapomniał o bożym świecie. Zawsze tak miał, sport pochłaniał go doszczętnie. Kiedy grał, świat zostawiał daleko w tyle. W tym momencie, liczyła się tylko piłka, on i boisko. Nikt więcej.

Nikt więcej.

Młody Lightwood, czasami miał wrażenie, że dla Magnusa liczy się tylko sport. Czasami miał to ochotę rzucić w cholerę, kiedy Bane wybierał mecz, zamiast kilku chwil spędzonych z nim. A kiedy w końcu Magnus, znalazł chwilę dla niego między meczami, a treningami, to i tak temat sportu i koszykówki, nie znikał na długo. I choć brzmi to nieracjonalnie, to tak. Alec był zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o sport. Ale będąc dzielnym, Alexander wszystko to przetrzymywał. Trwał w tym. A jedynym powodem dlaczego, nie zdobył się na odwagę i nie zakończył tego związku była, najzwyczajniej w świecie miłość. Lightwood kochał koszykarza, najnormalniej w świecie go kochał. Dlatego godził się ze wszystkim. Lecz tym razem. Tym razem zabrakło mu już siły by walczyć. Nawet jego uczucie, nie zdołało zatrzymać zbliżającego się końca.

Alec westchnął i ruszył ku wyjściu, kiedy usłyszał wiwatujący tłum, który wykrzykiwał imię jego chłopka. Byłego chłopaka. To oznaczało koniec. Koniec ze wszystkim. Miał już nigdy go nie zobaczyć. Już nigdy nie miał powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocha i już nigdy nie miał usłyszeć tych dwóch magicznych słów, z ust koszykarza. To już koniec. Już nigdy nie będą mogli być razem.

Natomiast na boisku rozgrywało się istne szaleństwo. Zegar odliczał ostatnie pięć sekund. Widownia krzyczała i dopingowała. Nagle wszystko jakby zwolniło. Magnus przystanął. Ma piłkę. Przymierza się i...

-Trafił! - rozległ się donośny krzyk z głośników.

Trafił. Magnus Bane trafił do kosza! Wygrali mecz. On wygrał mecz. Szczęście pochłonęło jego duszę i ciało. Zaczął cieszyć się jak dziecko, które dostało właśnie swoją wymarzoną zabawkę. Zaczął podskakiwać i wykrzykiwać okrzyki radości. Lecz nagle się upomniał. Co z Alec'iem? Co takiego ważnego chciał mu powiedzieć? Co było, aż tak ważne, że nie mógł zaczekać do końca gry?

Chłopak ponownie zaczął się rozglądać po wszystkich trybunach, ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec swojego ukochanego. Jeszcze raz omiótł cała halę spojrzeniem, jednak nadal nie mógł go dostrzec. _**„Gdzie on się do cholery podziewa?" **_pomyślał.

W tym samym momencie tłum zbiegł z trybun i ruszył ku nim. Lecz Magnus nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy, nadal gorączkowo poszukiwał swojego chłopaka. I wtedy go dostrzegł. Wychodził przez tylne drzwi.

-Alec! - zawołał.

Chłopak się nie odwrócił. Nie słyszał go.

-ALEC! - krzyknął głośniej, próbując wyrwać się ze szponów fanów, ale na próżno. Wszyscy otoczyli go niczym hieny i gratulowali mu zawzięcie. Porwali go na ręce i podrzucili do góry, w momencie kiedy drzwi za Alexander zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem.

To wtedy po raz pierwszy Magnus pomyślał, że utracił miłość swojego życia. To własnie wtedy pożałował wszystkich swoich decyzji. Zrozumiał, że stracił go już na zawsze.

W tym samym momencie, świat zawirował, wszystkie kontury rozmazały się, aby następnie ulotnić się niczym dym. Magnus otworzył szeroko oczy. Spojrzał w bok, obok niego widniało puste miejsce. Puste miejsce, które codziennie, od ponad siedmiu lat przypominało mu co utracił i jak bardzo samotny teraz jest. Chłopak, a właściwie teraz już dojrzały mężczyzna, przetarł oczy i powtarzając sobie szeptem, niczym w amoku "to był tylko sen", próbował powstrzymać łzy samotności napływające pod jego przymknięte powieki i ponownie zatopić się w krainę Morfeusza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia?**

**Jeżeli chcecie pozostawcie swoją opinie w postaci komentarza :)**

**Następny rozdział pojawi się w piątek!**

**Pozdrowienia**

**Ola**


	2. Słodko gorzkie wspomnienia

_**I rozdział**_

_**"Słodko gorzkie wspomnienia"**_

Lotnisko w Londynie było przepełnione w szerz i wzdłuż. Ludzie przepychali się między sobą, jedni w stronę bramek by udać się na odprawę, drudzy właśnie wylądowali i przechodzili przez terminal.

A pośród nich stałem ja, Alec Lightwood, dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, absolwent Cambridge, nauczyciel historii; czekając na lot nr 428, prosto do Nowego Jorku. Prosto do mojego dawnego życia.

Opuściłem Nowy Jork siedem lat temu, choć dla mnie to było jak mgnienie oka. Tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy byłem jeszcze w liceum, wszystko się zmieniło. W dniu tamtego meczu, właśnie wtedy zostawiłem miłość mojego życia.

- Bilet poproszę – rudowłosa kobieta, około trzydziestki spojrzała na mnie spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs, zalotnie się uśmiechając. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, wręczając jej bilet – Wyjście numer trzy. Miłego lotu.

- Dziękuję.

* * *

><p>Kiedy byłem już w samolocie, otworzyłem swój stary pamiętnik, który znalazłem tuż przed odlotem. Okay, może nie pamiętnik, a raczej dziennik. Tak zdecydowanie dziennik brzmi lepiej, niż babski pamiętnik. Kiedy tylko przewróciłem pierwszą stronę, a spomiędzy kartek wypadło stare zdjęcie.<p>

Zamknąwszy dziennik, przyjrzałem się dokładniej fotografii.

Była na nim nie tylko moja rodzina, ale również on. On, Magnus Bane - gwiazda koszykówki w liceum, a zarazem najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej seksowny chłopak na całym świecie. A w dodatku miłość mego życia.

I choć brzmi to niemal irracjonalnie, to tak Magnusa Bane'a, ewidentnie można nazwać miłością mego życia. Może się wydawać, że była to tylko szczenięca miłość, zwykłe zauroczenie, ale dla mnie... dla mnie to było coś więcej. To zawsze było coś więcej. Odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go na jego własnej imprezie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, na którą nawiasem mówiąc zaciągnęła mnie moja kochana siostra Isabelle, wiedziałem że to coś więcej. Jego seksowne, dobrze zbudowane, ciało, hipnotyzujące oczy, a nawet ten mocny makijaż i wszechobecny brokat. To wszystko mnie do niego przyciągało.

Do dziś pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz na mnie spojrzał. Do dziś na samą myśl, przebiegają mnie ciarki. I tak to się właściwie zaczęło. Pierwsze spojrzenie, pierwszy taniec, kilka drinków, uśmiechy, czułe słówka, flirt. I bam! Nagle staję się jego chłopakiem.

Byliśmy ze sobą rok. Całe 365 dni, które były najlepszymi dniami w moim życiu. Niestety. Niestety tylko w moim. Przynajmniej takie miałem przeczucie. Miałem wrażenie, iż cały ten nasz związek, jeśli można go tak nazwać jest całym utrapieniem dla Magnusa. Czułem, że go ograniczam. Że sprawiam mu ból, kiedy proszę go, żeby został, kiedy ma trening. Czułem, że podcinam mu skrzydła. Skoro sport był dla niego taki ważny, postanowiłem się nie mieszać. I to był mój największy błąd. Bodajże, największy błąd w życiu jak kiedykolwiek popełniłem, i jak kiedykolwiek uda mi się popełnić. To właśnie przez to, że się nie mieszałem. Przez to, że w odpowiednim momencie nie powiedziałem stop. To właśnie przez to go straciłem. Utraciłem swojego kochającego chłopaka, a zyskałem pełno etatowego maniaka sportu, a dokładniej koszykówki. Można nawet go porównać do ćpuna, który bez swojego "lekarstwa", bez swojego "tlenu", po prostu się dusi. Powoli stacza się na dno. Sport stał się dla Magnusa w tamtym momencie wszystkim. Ja, nasza miłość, my, zeszliśmy na drugi plan. Myślałem wtedy, że może jeszcze się opamięta. Może zobaczy, że rani mnie swoim podejściem. Modliłem się w duchu, żeby w końcu wrócił. Żeby w końcu to był ten sam Magnus, którego poznałem. Pełny życia, uroku i czułości. Ten sam Magnus, którego kochałem. I którego kocham nadal.

Tak w końcu to powiedziałem. Kocham go. Nadal go cholera kocham! Po tych wszystkich siedmiu latach ja nadal go kocham! I to nie tak, że nie chciałem o nim zapomnieć. Ja po prostu nie potrafiłem!

Po wyjeździe, próbowałem zacząć wszystko od nowa. Zacząć na nowo żyć i cieszyć się życiem. Próbowałem nawet umawiać się z innymi, lecz moje dotychczasowe związki nie trwały dłużej niż miesiąc, może dwa. A kiedy to nie skutkowało, rzucałem się w wir uczelni,dorywczej pracy. Ciągle siedziałem z nosem w książkach, albo ciężko pracowałem, aby zapłacić czesne. Ale to wszystko na nic. Po prostu nie potrafię. Po tych wszystkich siedmiu latach zapominania, tłumaczenia sobie, że on nic dla niego nie znaczyłem, że go nie kocham - to wszystko na nic. Nie potrafię, a teraz nawet i nie chcę.

Nie chcę więcej od tego uciekać. Czas zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością Alec, uświadomiłem sobie pewnego dnia. Czas zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim i dzielnie stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła. Kocham go i nic tego nie zmieni. Mogę nadal to w sobie ukrywać, albo...

Albo co?

Albo stanąć przed nim twarzą w twarz, i powiedzieć co czuję? Nie to się nie uda. A jeżeli już ułożył sobie życie i o mnie zapomniał? Nie ot się na pewno nie uda.

-Och, to będzie długa podróż - westchnąłem zapadając się głębiej w fotel, czując jak samolot startuje. - A jeszcze dłuższy pobyt.

* * *

><p>Stałem właśnie przed białymi drzwiami, obsypanymi brokatem, wpatrując się w zawieszoną na nich, niczym nie wyróżniającą, się od innych, białą tabliczkę. No może nie całkiem nie wyróżniająca się. W końcu widniał tam napis "Magnus Bane - projektant". Ale czy właśnie to czyni ją niezwykłą? Wcześniej tak właśnie myślałem. Ale teraz nie byłem już tego taki pewny.<p>

Z cichym westchnieniem, szarpnąłem za klamkę i wszedłem do swojego gabinetu.

Moim oczom natychmiast ukazało się czyste, przestronne wnętrze z widokiem na centrum miasta i pobliski parking, gdzie w centralnym punkcie mogłem dostrzec swoje czerwone ferrari. Białe ściany, pokrywała masa projektów i szkiców, a także zdjęć z pokazów. Półki z przeróżnymi materiałami, sprowadzanymi specjalnie na moje zamówienie między innymi ze stolicy mody w Mediolanie. Czystej "krwi" bawełna, najlepszej klasy jedwab, czy kaszmir. To wszystko towarzyszyło mi każdego dnia. Miałem wszystko czego pragnąłem, a jednak czegoś mi brakowało...

I nie chodzi tu o sport. Po ukończeniu liceum, moje plany zostania sławnym koszykarzem, diametralnie się zmieniły. Od tamtego czasu, kiedy to rozgrywał się mecz o mistrzostwo, coś we mnie pękło.

Od tamtego czasu wręcz znienawidziłem koszykówkę. Kiedy tylko próbowałem grać, czy choćby wziąć piłkę do ręki, od razu przed oczami stawał mi Alexander. Moja pierwsza, licealna, ale prawdziwa miłość. I jeżeli coś takiego istnieje, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że była to miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia. Taka miłość na zawsze, co zdarza się tylko raz. Taka miłość co podobno występuje tylko w bajkach, a jednak mi zdarzyła się na prawdę. Niestety to nie wystarczyło. Utraciłem ją.

Utraciłem ją tylko dlatego, że wolałem grać, niż chociaż raz przystanąć i wysłuchać ukochanego. Straciłem go bo byłem idiotą. Przesz wszystkie te lata, przez wszystkie siedem lat, odkąd niebieskooki zniknął z mojego życia, nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że zaprzepaściłem szansę, być może nawet tą jedyną, na szczęście, na wielką miłość. Taką dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. To właśnie dlatego postanowiłem odejść w końcu z drużyny. Wspomnienia, które odżywały z każdym treningiem, były nie do zniesienia. Myślałem, że kiedy odejdę, wspomnienia znikną i będę mógł zacząć wszystko od nowa. Lecz jak bardzo się myliłem.

Przez te siedem lat, praktycznie wszystko się zmieniło. Wszystko, oprócz jednej rzeczy. Mojej miłość do Alexandra. Ona jako jedyna się nie zmieniła. A nawet z każdym dniem przybierała w potęgę. Po tych wszystkich latach, nadal nie mogłem o nim zapomnieć. To było jak narkotyk. Nie myślenie o nim, powodowało, to że nie byłem sobą. Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić. Dopiero wspomnienie jego niebieskich, jak ocean oczu przynosiło ukojenie. I nijak nie mogłem się od tego uwolnić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie denerwujący dzwonek telefonu. Otrząsnąwszy się, uświadomiłem sobie, że od dobrych kilku minut stoję jak debil i wpatruję się w horyzont. Wywróciwszy oczyma, podszedłem do biurka i nacisnąłem guzik, aby połączyć się ze swoją sekretarką.

-Kate, słońce ty moje. Nie łącz mnie z nikim. Nie ma mnie dla nikogo. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

-Oczywiście panie Bane - odezwał się uprzejmy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

Zadowolony, że choć przez chwilę będę miał święty spokój, opadłem na swój skórzany fotel.

Na nieszczęście mój błogi spokój nie trwał długo. Kiedy tylko przymknąłem powieki, w głowie niemal natychmiast pojawiła mi się wizja dzisiejszego snu. Boisko, mecz, ostatnie sekundy, Alexander, jego smutne niebieskie oczy, wygrana, Alec znika. Obrazy przemieszczały się w moim umyśle niczym rakieta. Wszystko było takie realne. Takie prawdziwe. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły z podwojoną siłą. Wszystkie uczucia, które na darmo próbowałem w sobie stłumić, ponownie zaatakowały moje serce.

-Cholera jasna! - wykrzyknąłem zrywając się z krzesła i uderzając pięścią w ścianę. - A niech cię szlag Alec! Czemu nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć? Co jest z tobą, mną nie tak? Przecież, tyle czasu już minęło. Tyle się już nie widziałem. Zniknąłeś. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie teraz jesteś. Cholera nawet nie wiem, czy jeszcze żyjesz?!

Jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów, rozległ się ponownie sygnał telefonu. Zdenerwowany natychmiast podniosłem słuchawkę i nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dziewczyna mówi, przerwałem jej w pół zdania zdenerwowany.

-Przecież mówiłem ci Kate, że nie ma mnie dla nikogo! Dla nikogo! Rozumiesz?

-T..Tak panie Bane ale.. - oznajmiła przepraszającym tonem, uh, chyba trochę przesadziłem.

-Ale? - dodałem już nieco opanowanym tonem.

-Ale przyszła tutaj panna Isabelle Lightwood z młodym mężczyzną i stanowczo nalega na spotkanie z panem.

Isabelle co?, pomyślałem zirytowany. Jeszcze jej tu tylko brakowało. Już sam jej wygląd napawa mnie na nowo najboleśniejszymi ze wspomnień. Ale z drugiej strony, to właśnie dlatego zgodziłem się na zaprojektowanie jej sukni ślubnej. Zrobiłem to, tylko I wyłącznie dlatego, że tak bardzo przypomina mi Alexandra. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że gdyby nie jej ciemnoczekoladowy kolor oczu I długie włosy, mogłaby być jego istną kopią. Westchnąłem.

-No dobrze. Wpuść ją - oznajmiłem i odkładając słuchawkę skierowałem się do drzwi.

Wdech i wydech Magnus, powtarzałem sobie zanim uchyliłem drzwi.

-Och Isabelle, jak miło cię znowu widzieć! Co cię... - urwałem w pół zdania, otwierając drzwi i widząc kto stoi przede mną. Mógłbym przysiądź, że moja szczeka sięgała podłogi kiedy moje oczy napotkały te jakże hipnotyzujące, tak niezapomniane niebieskie oczy, które co noc pojawiały się w moich snach. - A... Aleksander?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze oraz Intoxic, która pomogła przy pierwszym "akapicie" oraz za tytuł ^^ (?)**

**Następny rozdział pojawi się pod koniec następnego tygodnia (czyt. piątek/sobota/niedziela)!**

**A tym czasem**

**Pozdrowionka**

**Ola :***


	3. Trzeba to wyjaśnić!

**A/N: Intoxic: Oj tam, oj tam myślałam, że się już przyzwyczaiłaś! :) Krzyki, krzyki a musza być? XD**

**Guest: Omomomom bo to właśnie jest magia ff kończyć w najmniej odpowiednim momencie! :D**

_**A więc po wielu "nie chce mi się", "nie mam weny", "no nie teraz", "no jutro to zrobię" i wielu wielu innych w końcu dokończyłam poniższy rozdział! :D**_

_**Zatem, żeby nie przedłużać zapraszam do czytania!**_

* * *

><p><strong>II rozdział<strong>

**Trzeba to wyjaśnić!**

-M... Magnus?!

Kiedy moje imię wydobyło się z jego ust, przeszedł przeze mnie tak bardzo elektryzujący prąd, że mógłbym przysiądź, iż włoski na karku stanęły mi dęba. Ponownie utkwiłem wzrok w tych hipnotyzujących tęczówkach. Niemal natychmiast doznałem szokującego wrażenia deja vu.

To były te same oczy. Tak samo niebieskie. Tak samo smutne i przestraszone jak w tamten pamiętny dzień. Było tak, jakbym znowu cofnął się w czasie.

Było tak, jakby wokół mnie znowu roznosiły się ochocze wrzaski kibiców, jakby on znowu wszedł niepostrzeżenie na salę. Było tak, jakbym znów zaraz miał wyłapać go spojrzeniem spośród tłumu, jakbym miał do niego podbiec, pocałować i odejść nie wysłuchawszy go. Było tak, jakby on ponownie miał odejść bez słowa smutny, wymknąć się tylnymi drzwiami.

Zupełnie, jakby czas na chwilę stanął w miejscu. Jakby wszystko się zatrzymało.

Jakbym znów miał odnieść zwycięstwo, a równocześnie ponownie poczuć ten gorzki smak utraconej miłości.

-Magnus...

Ponownie usłyszałem swoje imię. Odsunąłem od siebie reszty wspomnień i spojrzałem ponownie na Alec'a. Chłopak, a raczej już mężczyzna, wyglądał jakby zobaczył właśnie ducha. Wyglądał na przestraszonego, a zarazem i zdezorientowanego. Jego oczy błądziły po moim ciele, ale zręcznie unikając mojego wzroku.

-Alexandrze...

Zacząłem i zrobiłem krok wprzód. Lecz gdy tylko się poruszyłem, niebieskooki cofnął się niczym przed ogniem. Choć wiem, że nie powinna, jego reakcja nieco mnie zdziwiła. Myślałem, że po tylu latach, że może... myślałem, że może zdążył mi już wybaczyć? Ale jego zachowanie mówiło co innego. Być może się mnie bał, być może myślał, że mogę ponownie go zranić. Ale przecież nie mógłbym... Nie tym razem.

-Alexandrze... – zacząłem ponownie, lecz młody Lightwood przerwał mi, w końcu odważając się i patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

-Co ty tu robisz?!

Stanąłem jak wryty.

-Co ja tu robię? – powtórzyłem, niczym jego echo.

Alexander tylko przytaknął. Obserwowałem jego twarz i pojawiające się na niej kolejno emocje. Złość, nienawiść, tęsknota, rozczarowanie. Tak bardzo chciałem teraz podejść do niego, przytulić, pocałować, przeprosić. Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby przywrócić to co było kiedyś między nami, lecz nie wiedziałem, czy on także tego chce.

-Raczej powinienem zapytać, co ty tu robisz – odpowiedziałem, domyślając się, iż Alexander nie zamierza się odzywać. Napotkawszy jego pytający wzrok, odsunąłem się od drzwi i wskazałem mu tabliczkę, na której czarno na białym było wypisane moje nazwisko i profesja. – Widzisz? To moje biuro. Moja praca. Mój gabinet. Ja tutaj pracuję.

-Oh... to ja...ja już lepiej pójdę...

Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom i oczom. Czy on właśnie to powiedział? Czy on właśnie odwrócił się i próbował wyjść? No nie wierzę... Ten chłopak... O nie! Nie dam mu tak łatwo za wygraną. Być może to jedyna okazja, muszę wykorzystać ją jak najlepiej.

-Tylko tyle?! – krzyknąłem zanim, nim ostatecznie zniknął mi z oczu. Lightwood przystanął, ale nie odwrócił się do mnie. Uznałem to za znak, i kontynuowałem dalej. – Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia po tych wszystkich latach? Zwykłe och i do widzenia?! Tylko na tyle cię stać?!

W tym momencie chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał mi twardo w oczy. Jego tęczówki były przeszklone i na pewno wyrażały ból i wszelako pojęty gniew.

-Nie chcę cię znać! I nie mam ci już nic do powiedzenia!

-I tu się mylisz! – krzyknąłem, po czym wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę i nim zdążył zaprotestować, złapałem go za rękaw i bez ceremonialnie wepchnąłem do swojego gabinetu. Nim Alexander zdążył jakoś zaprotestować przyciągnąłem go do siebie za koszulę i kopniakiem zamykając drzwi, przyparłem go do nich.

-No to teraz mi nie uciekniesz – oznajmiłem z chytrym uśmieszkiem, ignorując wierzgającego chłopaka. Trzymając go pomiędzy mną, a drzwiami, tak aby nie miał gdzie uciec, uniosłem jednym palcem jego podbródek, zmuszając tym, aby spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Kiedy w końcu ustąpił, obdarzył mnie czystym spojrzeniem nienawiści pomieszanym z żalem. Serce ścisnęło mi się na ten widok. Ale jeśli nie istniał inny sposób, aby zmusić go w końcu do gadania, nie miałem wyboru.

-Puszczaj mnie! Nie masz prawa tego robić!

-Owszem mam. Mam jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Masz mi dużo do wyjaśnienia Alexandrze! Nie pozwolę ci teraz uciec, nie pozwolę, abyś znowu zniknął z mojego życia na tak długo!

-Nie mam ci nic do wyjaśnienia! Puszczaj mnie! Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać!

-Owszem będziesz! Musisz mi powiedzieć...

-Co mam ci powiedzieć?! – wykrzyknął mi prosto w twarz, mierząc mnie wzrokiem. Nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, znowu zabrał głos. – Co mam ci powiedzieć do cholery?! Że mi przykro?! Że tęskniłem?! Że złamałeś mi serce, nawet o tym nie wiedząc?! Że przez cały nasz związek byłem dla ciebie zwykłą zabawką?! Że odtrąciłeś mnie, wybierając tą pieprzona koszykówkę i treningi?! Że nigdy nie zapytałeś, czy mi z tym źle, że nigdy nie przejmowałeś się tym co do ciebie czuję?! Że przez te wszystkie lata próbowałem wyrzucić cię z pamięci, ale nie mogłem?! Że cię kocham?! Że nadal cię kocham, pomimo że jesteś totalnym egoistą i dupkiem?! Co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć...

Zamurowało mnie. Nie tego się spodziewałem. To znaczy że...

Spojrzałem w jego przeszklone oczy. Widziałem, że walczy sam ze sobą. Przymknął oczy. A spod jego przymkniętej powieki wypłynęła, jedna samotna, słona łza. Serce mi się ścisnęło na ten widok. Alexander płakał... Płakał przeze mnie.

Uniosłem dłoń i delikatnie starłem łzę z jego policzka. Lightoowd natychmiast otworzył oczy i odepchnął mnie od siebie. Nim zdążyłem zareagować Alec szarpnął za klamkę. Natychmiast otrząsnąłem się i nim chłopak zdążył uciec, kopnąłem w drzwi, które zamknęły się z hukiem tuż przed jego nosem. Wtem chwyciłem go za ramiona i odwróciłem twarzą do siebie. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, przerwałem mu wpijając się brutalnie w jego usta.

Alexander zaskoczony tym, próbował odciągnąć mnie od siebie ze wszystkich sił. Krzycząc w moich ustach, szarpiąc się, próbując wyrwać się z mojego uścisku, odpychając mnie za ramiona, a nawet ciągnąc za włosy. Lecz jego starania spełzły na niczym.

Całowałem go z taką pasja, takim oddaniem, włączyłem w to wszystkie swoje uczucia, które kłębiły się we mnie przez te wszystkie lata. Smakowałem jego ust, jak wtedy za pierwszym razem, po szkolnej dyskotece, w szatni, kiedy to zostaliśmy sami tylko my. We dwoje.

W którymś momencie, poczułem, że Alexander przestał się opierać. Jego siła woli osłabła, i po chwili sam się poddał i pozwolił się całować. Ale ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, nadal nie oddawał pocałunku. Czułem się, jakbym całował skałę. Zimną i bez uczuć, skałę.

I kiedy już miałem go puścić, on jakby się ożywił. Wplótł palce w moje włosy i zaczął oddawać delikatnie pocałunek.

Alexander otrząsnął się dopiero wtedy, kiedy mój język wtargnął do jego środka i zaczął badać jego podniebienie. Chłopak wnet otworzył szeroko oczy i odepchnął mnie od siebie na tyle mocno, bym także otrząsnął się i wypuścił go z objęć.

Czarnowłosy popatrzył na mnie z rumianymi policzkami i nadal przeszklonymi, lekko zamroczonymi jeszcze po pocałunku oczami. Uniósł dłoń i wymierzył mi mocny cios w policzek.

Uderzenie było na tyle silne, że zrobiłem krok w tył. Zszokowany uniosłem dłoń do rozgrzanego policzka.

-Prze... przepraszam!

Spojrzałem nadal oszołomiony na niebieskookiego. Ten przestraszony, wręcz wstrząśnięty, spojrzał na swoją rękę, a następnie na mnie, jakby nie wierzył w to co właśnie zrobił. Zrobiłem w jego stronę mały krok.

-Alex...

-Przepraszam! – wykrzyknął jeszcze raz w moja stronę i nim się zorientowałem, otworzył drzwi i wybiegł. Tak po prostu uciekł. Nie wierzyłem, że on znowu to zrobił. Znowu uciekł. Bez żadnych wyjaśnień, bez niczego. Po prostu uciekł tak jak wtedy. Znowu zostawił mnie samego. _**'Przecież nie mogę mu na to pozwolić. Nie pozwolę, żeby i tym razem od tak sobie zniknął!"**_, uświadomiłem sobie w myślach i niczym w amoku szarpnąłem za zamykające się już drzwi i ruszyłem za nim.

* * *

><p>-Tak kochanie – odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się do telefonu. – No jasne, że pamiętam. Kiedy tylko wrócimy z Ale...<p>

Nagle rozległ się wielki trzask, otwieranych drzwi. Spojrzałam w dół z półpiętrowego balkonu w poczekalni dla gości na parter. Drzwi pracowni Magnusa były otwarte na oścież, a korytarzem biegł, niczym huragan, Alec. Zdezorientowana, wróciłam wzrokiem do gabinetu, gdzie w drzwiach stał skołowany Magnus. Już miałam do niego krzyczeć, żeby pobiegł za nim, kiedy ten po chwili, dosłownie jakby czytał w moich myślach niezwracająca na nikogo uwagi puścił się za Alexandrem.

Magnus wybiegł na zewnątrz. W tym momencie straciłam ich z oczu, więc aby dalej niczego nie przegapić podeszłam do najbliższego okna. A raczej ściany zrobionej z okien.

I to co zobaczyłam dosłownie mnie zszokowało, a co gorsze, strasznie pokrzyżowało mój idealny plan na pogodzenie tej dwójki.

Alexander stojący w objęciach obcego faceta, cóż przystojnego faceta. Magnus opierający się o ścianę budynku z bolącą miną, wyglądający jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Zrobiło mi się go żal. W moich oczach wyglądało to jak wielkie nie porozumienie, które trzeba rozwiązać, ale w jego... Cóż on pewnie czuł się, jakby jego świat znowu się zawalił.

Westchnąwszy, nie odrywając wzroku od okna, podniosłam telefon do ucha, gdzie Simon pewnie już umierał ze zniecierpliwienia.

-Simon. Nie czekaj na mnie. Wrócę później.

-Izzy... Coś się stało?

-Powiedzmy, że mam tu coś jeszcze do wyjaśnienia. Kocham cię.

Oznajmiłam i nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź z jego strony, zakończyłam rozmowę.

-Tak. Zdecydowanie mam tu coś do wyjaśnienia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia? **

**Myślicie, że Izzy da radę "wyjaśnić"? ^^**

**Czekam na Wasze opinie :D**

**Uściski**

**Ola**

**Ps. Następny rozdział pojawi się pod koneic tygodnia mam nadzieję...**


	4. Czas zamknąć ten rozdział

_**A/N: Intoxic: Dobra, przyznaję wygrałaś. Ale tam koniec tygodnia wypada i dzisiaj :D Hahahaha a ty jak zawsze czekasz tylko na te dramaty ^.^ No helloł! Kim byłby Magnus, jeśli nie wybaczyłby Alec'owi, a kimże by nie była Izzy, gdyby tego nie naprawiła! :D**_

_**kokoszfic: Miło mi, że podoba ci się ten pomysł. Choć z tą epickością to nie przesadzajmy... No i jakże miło znowu widzieć, cię w gronie czytelników kokosz :D Mam nadzieję, że i następne rozdziały cię usatysfakcjonują! :D**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>III rozdział<strong>_

_**"Czas zamknąć ten rozdział"**_

-Prze... Przepraszam.

Spojrzałem zszokowany na swoją rękę, a następnie na Magnusa, który pod wpływem uderzenia zachwiał się i zrobił krok w tył. Sam nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie chciałem go uderzyć. Na prawdę tego nie chciałem. Po prostu działo się to tak szybko. Zbyt szybko.

Z jednej strony, kiedy jego usta dotknęły moich, poczułem się jak te kilka lat temu. Myślami wróciłem do bycia nastolatkiem. I to zakochanym po uszy nastolatkiem. Poczułem się tak, jak kiedyś. Kiedy nic poza mną i Magnusem nie istniało. Kiedy byliśmy tylko ja i on. Kiedy nie było jeszcze sportu, a była miłość.

Zamroczony wspomnieniami, zacząłem oddawać pocałunek. Lecz kiedy Magnus go pogłębił, cząstka mnie, która ciągle krzyczała, abym się odsunął, która ciągle, bezustannie przypominała, że nie mogę znowu dać mu się zranić, wzięła górę. W napływie emocji odepchnąłem go od siebie i uderzyłem.

Uderzyłem go.

Nie! Nie chciałem tego!

Ja tylko...

Tylko nie chciałem pozwolić na to, żeby znowu mnie zranił! Nie chciałem znowu czuć tego, słodko gorzkiego smaku niespełnionej miłości! Ja tylko tak bardzo nie chciałem, żeby znowu złamał mi serce.

-Alex...

Nie, nie chcę tego.

-Przepraszam!

Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym jeszcze powiedzieć. Przepraszam to jedyne słowo, które wyrażało wszystko, to co teraz czułem. Przepraszałem, za to, że go uderzyłem. Przepraszałem, za swoje uczucia. Przepraszałem, że nie mogę znowu pozwolić Magnusowi wejść w swoje życie. Przepraszałem, za wszystko. Przepraszam, to ewidentnie jedyne słowo, które wyrażało wszystkie, miotające mną uczucia, których nie mogłem wypowiedzieć na głos.

Nie mogąc wykrztusić już nic więcej, oprócz tego jednego słowa, odwróciłem się w mgnieniu oka i chwyciłem za klamkę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy szarpnęłam za nią i trzaskając drzwiami, wybiegłem przed siebie.

Biegłem niczym w jakimś amoku. Mijałem ludzi, nawet nie troszcząc się o to, czy przypadkiem niechcący nikogo nie popchnąłem, czy szturchnąłem. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się na świeżym powietrzu. Chciałem wszystko przemyśleć. Chciałem znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, jak najdalej od Magnusa. Najlepiej byłoby znaleźć się teraz na lotnisku, wsiąść w samolotu i wrócić do Londynu.

Chciałem uciec. Uciec od tego wszystkiego, tak jak wtedy.

Ale wiem, że nawet gdybym znalazł się teraz na drugim końcu świata, to i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. Już to przerabiałem. Tutaj, czy tam. To nie ma znaczenia. Nawet największa odległość, nie sprawi, że zapomnę o swoich uczuciach. Nawet największa odległość ich nie zmieni.

To nie kilometry, lecz ja sam muszę się z tym uporać. Ale nie teraz. Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć.

W końcu dobiegłem do drzwi wejściowych. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wręcz na nie wpadłem otwierając je przy tym z impetem. Wyleciałem na zewnątrz. Natychmiast skierowałem się na schody. Chciałem jak najszybciej oddalić się od tego budynku, a raczej od Magnusa i udałoby mi się to gdyby nie złośliwość przedmiotów martwych.

Nie patrząc nawet zbytnio gdzie stawiam stopy, zbiegałem po schodach. biorąc nawet po dwa naraz. I to był mój największy błąd. Nie fortunnie zahaczyłem o coś i poleciałem do przodu.

Zamknąłem oczy, czekając na bliskie, i zarazem bolesne spotkanie z krawężnikiem. Odliczając do dziecięciu, czekałem, aż w końcu zderzę się z czymś twardym i zimnym, ale niestety to nie następowało Pomyślałem, że coś jest nie tak. W końcu już dawno powinienem leżeć na chodniku.

-Hej, możesz już otworzyć oczy księżniczko – usłyszałem nad sobą, głęboki, trochę roześmiany męski głos.

Pomału uniosłem powieki. I pierwsze co zobaczyłem to intensywną barwę, koloru czystego, niebieskozielonego szmaragdu oczu, które patrzyły na mnie z rozbawieniem, a zarazem i troską. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak niesamowitych tęczówek. Natychmiast zatraciłem się w tej barwie. Było tak, jakby mnie pochłonęły i zahipnotyzowały. Poczułem jak moje policzki płoną. Już kiedyś coś takiego czułem. Tylko, że wtedy okazało się toi gigantycznym błędem, którego skutki, odczuwałem do dzisiaj.

-Księżniczko?

Mój wybawca zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał mi się teraz uważniej. Natychmiast odzyskałem pełną świadomość i wyplątałem się z jego ramion. Bardzo umięśnionych, ale nie tak jak u kulturysty, nawiasem mówiąc ramion.

Teraz stałem twarzą w twarz z moim bohaterem i mogłem przyjrzeć mu się uważniej.

Na oko miał może z dwadzieścia trzy, może pięć lat. Czyli był mniej więcej w moim wieku. Wyższy ode mnie. Ubrany był w dopasowany, nawet miejscami za bardzo ciemny garnitur. Elegancko i z klasą. Idealne połączenie. Miał krótkie ciemnoblond włosy, postawione na żel. Ale nie, bynajmniej nie wyglądał jak ulizany Elvis, wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli miałbym być szczery wyglądał bardzo seksownie. A te jego oczy. Mógłbym wpatrywać się w nie godzinami. Ich intensywna barwa wręcz przyciągała mój wzrok. Nie potrafiłem się od nich oderwać. Widziałem w nich radosne iskierki, które tańczyły w ich środku, kiedy przewiercały mnie na wskroś. Intensywność jego wzroku powodowała u mnie ciarki. Poczułem jak moje policzki nabierają czerwono krwistej barwy.

-Rumienisz się księżniczko. Nic ci nie jest?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie rozbawiony głos mojego bohatera. Potrząsnąłem głową, uwalniając się od tych dziwnych myśli.

-N..nie – odpowiedziałem, ponownie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nic mi nie jest. I .. Dz.. Dziękuję za uratowanie, przed upadkiem.

-Nie ma za co księżniczko.

-Nie jestem księżniczką – odburknąłem, ponownie słysząc to przezwisko.

-A ja księciem na białym koniu, więc jesteśmy kwita – powiedział i puścił do mnie oczko.

No pięknie. Jeśli wtedy wyglądałem jak burak, to teraz mój kolor sięgnął apogeum.

-No więc – zaczął ponownie przyciągając moja uwagę. – Skoro nie jesteś księżniczką to jak masz na imię?

-A..Alec – odpowiedziałem, jąkając się.

-Alec – powtórzył zamyślonym głosem. – Czy to nie skrót od Alexandra? – Przytaknąłem. – . Podoba mi się. No więc Alexandrze...

-Nie Alexander – natychmiast mu przerwałem oburzony. Nienawidziłem, kiedy ktoś mówił do mnie Alexander. Pełnym imieniem nazywali mnie tylko rodzice i... i Magnus. Tylko oni, innym na to nie pozwalałem. – Alec. Nie Alexander, po prostu Alec. Alec Lightowood.

-No więc Alec – poprawił się obdarzając mnie kolejnym szczerym uśmiechem. –. Pozwól, że teraz ja się przedstawię. – Chłopak wyciągnął do mnie rękę. – Nazywam się Jack Farlow. Miło mi poznać

Odpowiadając mu uśmiechem, chwyciłem jego dłoń w swoją i lekko potrząsnąłem. Była taka ciepła i delikatna. Ale nie to przykuło moją największą uwagę. Bardziej zaciekawiło mnie to, dlaczego kiedy nasze dłonie się spotkały, poczułem jak przebiega przeze mnie coś elektryzującego. Zupełnie jakby poraził mnie mały prąd, od którego włoski na karku stanęły mi dęba. Nasze oczy znowu się spotkały. Poczułem się tak, jakby świat na chwilę się zatrzymał. Jakby wszystko zastygło w ruchu,a pozostał tylko fascynujący szmaragd, który nieustannie, wpatrywał się w mój błękit. Znowu poczułem ten dziwny, płynący od niego prąd. Czułem się naprawdę dziwnie. Lecz nie było to złe uczucie, wręcz przeciwnie. To było miłe. Zdecydowanie zbyt miłe.

Potrząsnąłem głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Z opóźnieniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadal ściskam jego dłoń w swojej. Natychmiast puściłem ją, a moje policzki ponownie nabrały rumieńców. Otworzyłem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz do moich uszu dobiegł, jakby głos mojej siostry.

-Alec!

Odwróciłem głowę w stronę głosu. Izzy stała na schodach, wymachując do mnie telefonem. Wyglądała na zmartwioną. Czyżby z Simonem coś nie tak? Skinąłem jej głowa i odwróciłem się ponownie z przepraszającym uśmiechem do Jack'a.

-Przepraszam cię Jack, ale muszę pomóc siostrze. Miło było cię poznać i jeszcze raz dziękuje za ratunek – oznajmiłem szybko i już miałem zamiar podejść do swojej siostry, kiedy poczułem na swoim ramieniu dłoń Jack'a. Popatrzyłem na niego z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Chciałem spojrzeć mu w oczy, lecz odwrócił je w inną stronę. Wyglądał jakby się czymś stresował. Jakby może bał się, o coś zapytać.

-Tak? – zapytałem przyjaźnie, oddając mu otuchy.

-Alec – zaczął niepewnie patrząc mi w oczy. – Spotkamy się jeszcze?

Na chwilę jego pytanie zbiło mnie z tropu. W końcu znamy się dopiero jakieś dziesięć, może piętnaście minut. A co jeśli okaże się jakimś psychopatą, albo seryjnym mordercą? Ponownie spojrzałem w jego oczy, w których zamiast radosnych iskierek, zobaczyłem nikła nadzieję. Natychmiast wszelkie obawy mnie opuściły, a sam w duchu się skarciłem. Jack był zwykłym, mężczyzną. Zupełnie tak jak ja.

-Jasne, czemu nie – odpowiedziałem po chwili uśmiechając się od niego promiennie.

Na moje słowa, chłopak od razu się rozchmurzył. Cały jakby w skowronkach, zaczął szukać coś w swojej torbie. Po chwili wyjął z niej mała plakietkę i podał mi ją z wielkim uśmiechem. Spojrzałem na nią z zaciekawieniem. No tak. Wizytówka.

-Wiec, zadzwoń do mnie. Będę czekał – oznajmił i ruszył w stronę budynku. Odprowadzając go wzrokiem, nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy moja siostra znalazła się tuż obok mnie. Oderwawszy wzrok od zielonookiego, spojrzałem na moją siostrę, a mój uśmiech natychmiast znikł z twarzy. Isabelle, patrzyła na mnie wymownie z uniesionymi brwiami. Zanim zdążyłem jakoś zaoponować, Izzy wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki klucze do swojego mieszkania i wcisnęła mi je do rąk.

-Lepiej żebyś tam był zanim Simon wróci z pracy. Musimy pogadać.

* * *

><p>Musimy porozmawiać. Te słowa odbijały się echem w mojej głowie odkąd tylko opuściłem Manhattan, aby skierować się w stronę Brooklynu do domu Simona i Isabelle. Całą drogę nie dawały mi spokoju.<p>

_**Musimy porozmawiać.**_

Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Jeśli już ktoś miał tu z kimś rozmawiać, to ja z nią, a nie Izzy ze mną. I jeszcze ta mina, jakbym to ja zrobił coś nie tak. A przecież to wszystko jej wina.

To ona rano zaciągnęła mnie do tego budynku, pod pretekstem, iż na jej ślubie muszę wyglądać idealnie. To ona zaciągnęła mnie do swojego projektanta, który okazał się nikim innym, jak Magnusem. To ona zostawiła mnie z nim sam na sam, znikając tak nagle niczym duch. To przez nią musiałem zostać z Magnusem sam w jego biurze. To przez nią moje wspomnienia odżyły. To przez nią dałem mu się ponownie omotać, do tego stopnia, aby mnie pocałował. To przez nią go uderzyłem i wybiegłem. To właśnie przez Isabelle, kiedy spojrzałem w oczy Magnusa wszystko do mnie wróciło. Wszystkie uczucia nagle powróciły. Zatraciłem się w nich i o mały włos przez to ponownie pozwoliłbym mu się zranić. Na szczęście w porę odzyskałem rozum i choć serce mówiło mi abym tego nie robił, wybiegłem. Tak znowu to zrobiłem. Wybiegłem, a raczej uciekłem. Ponownie uciekłem. Ale przecież nie mogłem tam zostać. Nie mogłem ponownie wpuścić go do swojego serca, ono na pewno by już tego nie wytrzymało.

Być może czas zamknąć ten rozdział? Być może czas zatrzasnąć przed nim drzwi i otworzyć nowe?

Nagle zorientowałem się, że stoję tuż przed drzwiami mieszkania siostry. Z cichym westchnieniem, prze kluczyłem zamek w drzwiach, kluczami, które uprzednio dała mi Isabelle i wszedłem do środka, zamykając je za sobą z cichym skrzypnięciem.

-Już jestem! – zawołałem w pustą przestrzeń, zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją na haku.

-W salonie! – głos Izzy rozbrzmiał przez całe mieszkanie, nagle przypominając mi całą złość, którą czułem od kilku godzin. Ruszyłem tam natychmiast, znajdując ją siedzącą wygodnie na kanapie z wymownym spojrzeniem, teraz wlepionym we mnie. – Do jasnej cholery Alec, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

- Ja? – odparłem zaskoczony – To ja powinienem cię o to pytać! Coś ty sobie myślała Isabelle?! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie, prawda? Specjalnie wybrałaś Magnusa na swojego projektanta!

- Oczywiście – wyrzuciła z siebie, jakby to była oczywistość – A ty wszystko spieprzyłeś!

- Jak mogłaś?! Jestem twoim bratem!

- I dlatego chciałam ci pomóc! – podeszła do mnie bliżej i chciała złapać za rękę, ale natychmiast odskoczyłem od niej, niemal jak poparzony; może ją tym zraniłem, ale w tym momencie miałem to gdzieś. – Przecież wiem, że wciąż go kochasz.

- Nic nie wiesz! Nie kocham go!

- I po co się oszukujesz? – głos Isabelle stał się łagodniejszy – Kochasz go, nie przeszło ci przez te lata. Po co się katujesz? Magnus jest samotny, ty też, to czemu nie chcesz znów dać mu i sobie szansy na szczęście? Przecież tak go kochałeś.

- Bo mnie zranił! – w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciłem; po tylu latach w końcu powiedziałem Izzy, dlaczego się rozstaliśmy. To był czas na powiedzenie całej prawdy. – Nigdy nie byłem dla niego ważny, nie kochał mnie tak ja jego. Dla niego ważna była tylko ta cholerna koszykówka i nic więcej. Ja zawsze byłem na drugim miejscu, nigdy nie traktował mnie na poważnie. Złamał mi tym serce, wiesz.

- Mój boże, Alec ja nie wiedziałam… - objęła mnie ramionami i oboje zsunęliśmy się na podłogę. Z moich oczu natychmiastowo popłynęły łzy, gdy mój umysł przypomniał mi ten cholerny mecz sprzed lat, nasze ostatnie spotkanie. – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? Myślałam, że się po prostu zerwaliście…

- Ja go kocham, nadal go kocham. Nigdy nie przestałem, ale nie chcę już cierpieć. Chcę się w końcu od niego uwolnić.

- Oczywiście, kochany – Izzy pocałowała czubek mojej głowy i przycisnęła mnie mocniej do siebie. – Przepraszam Alec, że wybrałam Magnusa, myślałam, że w ten sposób ci pomogę.

- Nie twoja wina, nie wiedziałaś.

- Obiecuję ci, że zrezygnuje z usług Magnusa, znajdę innego projektanta.

- Nie – przerwałem jej, spoglądając w jej oczy – Magnus jest najlepszy, zawsze był. A ty zasługujesz na najlepsze. Nie przejmuj się mną, ja dam sobie radę, siostrzyczko. Dam sobie radę.

- Naprawdę? – przytaknąłem i pocałowałem jej policzek – Kocham cię Alec.

- Ja ciebie też, Izzy.

- Wszystko gra? – dobiegł nas głos Simona, który stał w drzwiach do salonu; spoglądał na nas z pewnym zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Dzwoniła do mnie sekretarka Magnusa Bane'a, pytała czy ma cię umówić na kolejne spotkanie.

Izzy spojrzała na mnie z niemym pytaniem w jej orzechowych oczach, a ja tylko przytaknąłem.

- Tak – powiedziałem do Simona – W końcu Izzy musi mieć suknię od najlepszego projektanta, jeśli to ma być ślub jak z bajki.

Ponownie spojrzałem w brązowe oczy Isabelle, które wpatrywały się we mnie z czułością. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, chwytając, jej dłoń w swoją. A przez moją głowę, przebiegła pewna myśl.

Być może czas zamknąć za sobą ten rozdział? Być może czas zatrzasnąć przed nim drzwi i spróbować otworzyć nowe? Być może to pozwoli mi, następnym razem spojrzeć Magnusowi prosto w oczy, bez strachu, że zrani mnie ponownie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Podziękowania dla Intoxic, która pomogła, raczej napisała całą kłótnię Izzy i Aleca, kiedy mi zabrakło weny co było do przewidzenia... :D**

**Hym następny rozdział pojawi się hymmm pojawi się... szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. Wiem, tylko, że będzie to po Nowym Roku mam nadzieję, ze nie za długo po...**

**A więc do zobaczenia!**

**Ola!**

**Ps. Jeśli chcecie, zostawcie swoją opinię :)**


	5. Czas na coś nowego

**IV rozdział**

**Czas na coś nowego.**

Dlaczego?

To samo, jedno pytanie nieprzerwanie błąkało się po mojej podświadomości. A ja nie potrafiłem odnaleźć na nie odpowiedzi.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie potrafię o tobie zapomnieć? Co jest w tobie takiego, że nie potrafię pozostawić przeszłości za sobą? Dlaczego ciągle mam nadzieję? Dlaczego pomimo tego co zobaczyłem, nadal mi na tobie zależy? Dlaczego nie mogę tak po prostu odejść, przestać czuć, kiedy wiem, że ty tego nie odwzajemniasz?

I choć wiem, że nie powinienem, nadal mam tę cholerną nadzieję! Nadzieję na to, że pewnego dnia wybaczysz mi moje błędy z przeszłości i pozwolisz mi je naprawić, wpuszczając ponownie do swojego serca. Cholerną nadzieję, że znowu mnie pokochasz tak jak ja kocham ciebie.

Ale te wszystkie nadzieje właśnie spełzają na niczym.

Wybiegłem za tobą. Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, abyś ponownie uciekł. Chciałem cię zatrzymać, przytulić, odpowiedzieć na każde z nurtujących cię pytań, wyjaśnić wszystko. Chciałem wszystko naprawić. Wypadłem przed budynek i nagle cały świat zawirował. Wszystko jakby zwolniło.

Jakby cały świat się zatrzymał oprócz nas. Oprócz ciebie, mnie i jego.

Wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie, zostaliśmy tylko my.

To z nim, ja stojący na schodach. Ty w jego ramionach, ja przytłoczony ponownie zawalającym się moim światem. On pochylający się nad tobą, ja opierający się o ścianę. Patrzę na was, jakby przez mgłę. On uśmiecha się do ciebie, ty płoniesz rumieńcem, a mnie wypełnia zazdrość i żal.

I nagle wszystko staje się jasne.

Ty już kogoś masz. To dlatego mnie odtrąciłeś. Dlatego wyrwałeś mi się, kiedy cię pocałowałem. Dlatego chciałeś znowu uciec i zostawić kolejną, ziejąca chłodem pustkę w moim życiu. Dlatego...

* * *

><p>-Dlatego chcę o nim zapomnieć i ułożyć sobie życie bez niego – powiedziałem, otaczając dłońmi kubek z gorącą, ciemną, poranną kawą.<p>

-Świetnie – oznajmiła Isabelle.

Ona także trzymała w swoich wypielęgnowanych, bladych dłoniach kolorowy kubek z parującą gorącą kawą z mlekiem. Siedzieliśmy w kuchni jej i Simona. Zostałem wczoraj u nich na noc. Po części ze względu na wczorajsze wydarzenia, po części dlatego, że Simon zaproponował maraton z James'em Bond'em, którego nawiasem mówiąc ja i Isabelle uwielbialiśmy.

Tak więc siedzieliśmy teraz razem w jasnej, przytulnej kuchni. Ja na kuchennym blacie, Izzy przy stole, z podwiniętymi nogami, obrócona twarzą w moją stronę.

Było tak jak zadawanych lat. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkaliśmy z rodzicami. Mieliśmy wtedy po kilkanaście lat. Zawsze rano, przed wyjściem do szkoły, kiedy jeszcze Jace szykował się na „bóstwo" w łazience, kiedy Max spał, a rodzice wychodzili do pracy, uwielbialiśmy przesiadywać z Izzy w kuchni i po prostu rozmawiać, jak to dzieciaki o wszystkim i o niczym. Zawsze mieliśmy z sobą świetny kontakt. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Zawsze mogłem polegać na Isabelle, a ona na mnie. I teraz też tak było.

Zmieniła się tylko kuchnia, czekolada przerodziła się w kawę, a zwyczajne pogaduchy zamieniły się w mniej lub bardziej dorosłe rozmowy.

-Więc co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

-Pytasz o Magnusa, czy o garnitur? – rzuciłem przekornie, uśmiechając się słabo, choć sam mogłem domyślić się odpowiedzi.

-Oczywiście, że o Magnusa.

Westchnąłem zeskakując z blatu. Odstawiłem do połowy już pusty kubek na stół i spojrzałem prosto w jej czekoladowe oczy.  
>-Jak już powiedziałem, zamierzam zapomnieć o Magnusie. Zamierzam iść za twoją radą i dać sobie szansę na nową miłość. Być może nie tak od razu, ale z czasem na pewno ją odnajdę.<p>

-Na pewno Alec – oznajmiła, wstając i przytulając mnie. Odwzajemniłem uścisk i pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy. Izzy po chwili odsunęła się ode mnie i uśmiechnęła. – Na pewno.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko, ale tak prawdziwie, chyba pierwszy raz od mojego powrotu.

-No i w końcu uśmiech braciszku! Tak trzymaj.

Zaśmiałem się, a oczy Isabelle zrobiły się okrągłe i nim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć, już nachylała się nad swoją torebką i mamrocząc coś co brzmiało mniej więcej jak _„gdzie to jest, to musi tu być"_ , szukała czegoś zawzięcie. Po chwili jednak wyprostowała się i trzymając coś w ręku odwróciła się do mnie.

-Jest! – wykrzyknęła z szerokim uśmiechem.

Zdziwiony jej rekcją, spojrzałem na nią podejrzanie.

-Ale że co?

-To – oznajmiła, wręczając mi małą plakietkę. Jak się okazało była to wizytówka Jack'a, którą poprzedniego dnia wręczył mi tuż po tym jak uratował mnie przed upadkiem. – Znalazłam ją wczoraj na dywanie. Pomyślałam, że może jest twoja. I widząc po twojej minie nie pomyliłam się.

Przytaknąłem rumieniąc się odrobinę.

-Dzięki Izzy.

-Nie ma za co braciszku. No nic czas ucieka, a ja umówiłam się za dwie godziny z Simonem w centrum. Mamy pojechać do hotelu, w którym odbędą się ceremonia i wesele. A po drodze muszę coś jeszcze załatwić.

Pokiwałem głową, na znak że rozumiem. Wczoraj Izzy w przerwach pomiędzy filmami, zdążyła o tym wspomnieć, nie mniej jak z tysiąc razy.

-Jasne leć.

Dziewczyna kolejny raz obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem, po czym poczochrała mi włosy, czym zyskała sobie ode mnie ciche fuknięcie i zniknęła w drzwiach.

-A i Alec? – zawołała po chwili z korytarza.

-Tak?

Pojawiła się w progu, w pośpiechu zakładając buty. Kiedy się z nimi uporała spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Nie przejmuj się garniturem. Znajdziemy ci lepszego projektanta!

Mrugnęła do mnie i wyszła. Wywróciłem oczami, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. A mój wzrok spoczął na wizytówce, którą nadal obracałem w palcach.

_**Jack Farlow – projektant mody.**_

_**New Jork, Manhattan 58.**_

_**tel. 789 – 980 – 381**_

Przeczytawszy to, uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Widać, szczęście może nie do końca opuściło mnie przez te wszystkie lata.

Sięgnąłem po telefon. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Ale pewną ręką wybrałem numer. Przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. Pierwszy sygnał. Drugi. Trzeci. Czwa... nie ktoś odebrał.

-Jack...

* * *

><p>Jack Farlow. Kiedy znalazłam tę wizytówkę, wczoraj na dywanie, tuż po tym jak na owym dywanie odbyłam z Alec'iem dość istotną rozmowę, skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że ani trochę mnie ona nie zaintrygowała. Skłamałabym, również, że owa wczorajsza rozmowa z moim bratem obeszła mnie tylko trochę. Bo obeszła nawet więcej niż trochę.<p>

Od wczoraj o niczym innym nie myślę, tylko o tym, jak bardzo jestem wściekła na Magnusa. I jak bardzo chcę wykrzyczeć po tym wszystkim prosto mu w oczy co o nim sądzę.

Zranił mojego brata. Alec cierpiał, bo Magnus złamał mu serce. A ja nic nie wiedziałam przez te wszystkie lata. Przez cały ten czas nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak czuje się mój brat. Myślałam, że rozstali się, że tak powiem po umownie. Myślałam, że rozstali się ze względu na wyjazd Alec'a i dzielące ich kilometry. Sądziłam więc, że po tym jak Alec wrócił do miasta i myślał nad zostaniem tutaj już na stałe... Myślałam, że teraz może mogliby zacząć wszystko od nowa, mogliby znowu być razem. W końcu tak bardzo się kochali. Alec nie widział świata poza Magnusem, a Magnus...

Zranił go. Złamał mu serce i pozwolił mu cierpieć przez te wszystkie lata. Byłam wściekła na Bane'a, za to, co zrobił Alec'owi. Dlatego musi wiedzieć, że nie ujdzie mu to płazem. Skrzywdził jednego z Lightwood'ów. W dodatku, mojego ukochanego brata. Więc niech się lepiej ma na baczności i przyszykuje się na gniew Isabelli Sophie Lightwood.

Dlatego znalazłam się tutaj. Przed wejściem do budynku, w którym pracuje Magnus. Magnus Bane: świetny projektant i łamacz nastoletnich serc.

* * *

><p>W ogóle nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, żeby do niego zadzwonić. A co gorsze, żeby tu przyjść.<p>

Żeby stać teraz przed drzwiami do jego mieszkania i wahać się, czy zapukać. Przecież, ja go w ogóle nie znam. Całkowicie siebie nie poznaję.

Mam ochotę walnąć się w łeb, za to, że aż tak bardzo się tym przejmuję. Przed wyjściem zmieniałem koszulę chyba z cztery razy, żeby pasowała mi do spodni, a przecież z reguły nie przejmuję się takimi drobnostkami. Przecież nie jestem kobietą...

Możliwe, że działałem pod wpływem impulsu. Jack... Jack był bardzo miły podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, a raczej zderzenia, wpadki. Pamiętam, jak momentalnie utonąłem w barwie jego tęczówek, choć w ogóle go nie znałem. Ale te tęczówki... te oczy tak bardzo... za bardzo przypominały swoją intensywnością oczy Magnusa. Tak, niestety dostrzegłem to podobieństwo. Broniłem się przed tym. Ale to było tak oczywiste, tak bardzo je przypominały, nie nie swoją barwą, bo były kompletnie inne, ale swoją intensywnością. Tą samą iskrą i nadzieją. To właśnie te oczy, tęczówki tak bardzo utkwiły mi w pamięci. I nie, nie tylko te Jack'a. Magnusa także. Zresztą o czym ja mówię.

Oczy Magnusa, to było to, dzięki czemu się w nim zakochałem. To jego oczy zwróciły moją uwagę. Ich barwa i kształt jak u kota. Pokochałem je, a po nich cała resztę. I nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć, choć bardzo bym chciał, nie potrafię. Kocham Magnusa, ale zrobię tez wszystko, żeby o nim zapomnieć. Nie chcę już dłużej pamiętać jego oczu, ust, dłoni, pocałunków, dotyku, głosu. Chcę całkowicie wyprzeć go z pamięci i zacząć życie od nowa. Za długo z tym zwlekałem.

I choć może i zwariowałem. Ale to może właśnie te oczy będą dla mnie ratunkiem. Być może te kocie, złoto-zielone, uda mi się zamienić na inne. Gdyby tylko mi się udało...

Nie wahając się już ani chwili, podniosłem zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i zastukałem do ciemnych, mahoniowych drzwi. Po chwili usłyszałem z głębi kroki. I gdy tylko kroki ucichły, a gałka od klamki przekręciła się, wiedziałem, że nie jestem całkiem bez szans. Być może, to szmaragd będzie dla mnie nowym kolorem?

* * *

><p>Stąpając po każdym stopniu, mijając recepcję, będąc coraz bliżej pracowni Magnusa, a nawet chwytając już za klamkę mój gniew wzrastał o kolejny procent.<p>

Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć, jakim dupkiem ten brokatowy koleś się okazał. Przez wszystkie lata, odkąd przestał spotykać się z Alec'iem, uważałam go za swojego przyjaciela. Kiedy Alec wyjechał, nie zerwałam kontaktu z Magnusem. Głównie to jego zasługa. Magnus po ich rozstaniu, przez jakieś dwa miesiące ciągle wydzwaniał i pytał mnie o Alec'a, ale nie mogłam nic mu powiedzieć, bo Alec mnie o to prosił. A ja miałam cały czas wyrzuty sumienia. Wyrzucałam sobie, że nie mogę powiedzieć Magnusowi prawdy. I jak widać nie potrzebnie! Sam miał swoje za plecami. Cały czas mnie okłamywał. Mógł chociaż mieć na tyle odwagi i przyznać się, co tak naprawdę zrobił mojemu bratu. Jeśli myślał, że teraz, kiedy Alec wrócił, wszystko wróci do normy, to się grubo mylił. Już ja tego dopilnuję. Dopilnuję, aby nie skrzywdził więcej Alexandra.

Z tą właśnie myślą, chwyciłam za klamkę i nawet nie wiem kiedy, wpadłam do środka.

-Magnusie Bane! Ty fałszywy, podły, zakłamany tchó..

-Isabelle! Co ty... – zaczął sam zainteresowany, gdy tylko z impetem zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Był sam – całe szczęście – i aktualnie przeglądał coś na laptopie. Gdy tylko nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, chciał natychmiast wstać z fotela, lecz byłam szybsza.

Pewnym krokiem podeszłam do jego biurka i oparłam na nim dłonie, pochylając się nad Magnusem, który wyglądał cóż... wyglądał na przerażonego.

-Co ja?! To ja powinnam o to spytać?! – zaczęłam, projektant, już zaczynał otwierać buzię, ale nie dałam mu dojść do słowa. – Jak długo Magnus?! Jak długo do cholery miałeś zamiar mnie okłamywać?! Jak długo chciałeś ukrywać, jakim chujem byłeś?!

-Isabelle! Uspokój się! – podniósł głos, próbując ponownie wstać, lecz popchałam go z powrotem na oparcie. -Isabelle! O co ci...

-Oh. Zaraz ci powiem o co mi chodzi! Ale pytam się Magnus, jak długo, chciałeś ciągnąc to kłamstwo?! Jak długo chciałeś mi wmawiać, że ty i Alec rozstaliście się, bo tak było dla was lepiej?! Jak długo chciałeś, żebym wierzyła, że nigdy go nie skrzywdziłeś. Że byłeś najukochańszym chłopakiem, a tak na prawdę byleś zwykłym tchórzem, pieprzonym, nic nie wartym sportowcem?! Że zraniłeś mojego brata. Sprawiłeś, że cierpiał, a mi wmawiałeś, że go kochałeś!? Kochałeś?! Tak wygląda twoja miłość?! Ranisz, łamiesz serce, to jest twoim zdaniem miłość?! To ci powiem, że nigdy nie byleś bardziej w błędzie! Mam nadzieję, że cierpiałeś bardziej niż Alec! Chociaż nie... ty go nie kochałeś! Nie cierpiałeś, bo nigdy go nie ko...

-Nie kochałem?! – wykrzyknął nagle, przerywając mi w pół zdania. Wyskoczył z fotela, o mało mnie nie przewracając. I nim się zorientowałam, stał tuż przede mną i potrząsał mnie za ramiona. – Jak możesz tak mówić Isabelle Sophie Lightwood!? Jak możesz mówić, że nigdy nie kochałem twojego brata!? Nikogo! Rozumiesz, nikogo! Nikogo bardziej nie kochałem jak jego!

-Kochałeś?! – prychnęłam, i wyrwałam się z jego uścisku, stając o krok przed nim. – Kochałeś. Być może. Ale koszykówkę, nie mojego brata! Ona była dla ciebie priorytetem, nie Alec! Alexander mi wszystko powiedział!

-Co? Co ci powiedział?! – Magnus ponownie złapał mnie za ramiona, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Isabelle, proszę, błagam powiedz co ci powiedział!

-Powiedział, że nie potrafi wybaczyć ci tego co zrobiłeś. Powiedział mi wszystko! To jak poświęciłeś wasz związek dla koszykówki! Jak to ona stała się twoją obsesją! Jak przez sport, koszykówkę, przestałeś interesować się Alec'iem! Jak spychałeś go na drugi plan, raniąc go! Rozumiesz?! Wybrałeś sport! Zraniłeś tym Alec'owi serce! On cię tak bardzo kochał, a ty go potraktowałeś, jak zwykłą zabawkę! Zabawiłeś się, przeleciałeś i zostawiłeś! On nigdy nie był dla ciebie ważny! Był tylko twoją kolejną, zasraną zabawką! Kolejnym do kolekcji!

-Izzy ja nigdy...

-Zamknij się Magnus! Za dużo już zrobiłeś! Powiedz mi tylko jedno, dlaczego, dlaczego do cholery nie pobiegłeś wtedy za nim?! Dlaczego nie poszedłeś i nie zatrzymałeś?! Mogłeś chociaż to zrobić! Mogłeś to zrobić, chociaż z pierdolonego poczucia obowiązku! Mogłeś go wtedy zatrzymać, a na pewno nie straciłabym brata na tak długo! Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?! To wszystko twoja wina Magnus! To wszystko, to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina! Jeśli go nie kochałeś, mogłeś powiedzieć mu to wcześniej! Zostawić go nim będzie za późno! Mogłeś z tym nie zwlekać i odejść, nim Alec się w tobie zakochał! Rozkochałeś go w sobie, a później raniłeś, nim jego serce nie wytrzymało i w końcu pękło! Myślisz, że dlaczego Alexander wyjechał?!

-Nie chcesz chyba...

-Właśnie, że chcę! I ty dobrze o tym wiesz! Dobrze wiesz, że Alec wyjechał wtedy przez ciebie! Gdyby nie ty, twoja pieprzona koszykówka, on by nigdy nie wyjechał! Zraniłeś go, a on nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić i uciekł! Wmawiałeś mu, ze go kochasz, że będziecie razem. A tak naprawdę miałeś go za nic! Przyznaj się, zawsze chodziło ci tylko o seks! Nie chciałeś nic poza tym, bo wszystko już miałeś! Byłeś sławny, wszystkie dziewczyny leciały na ciebie, mogłeś mieć każdą, ba nawet każdego! Ale nie! Musiałeś wybrać i zmieszać z błotem mojego brata! Przyznaj się, że i tak od początku chodziło ci tylko i wyłącznie o seks! Czego innego mógłbyś chcieć prawda? Skoro mogłeś mieć każdego, każdą, dlaczego właśnie mój brat?! I tak pewnie zdradzałeś go na prawo i lewo! Zapewne nigdy nie byłeś mu wierny, bo nigdy go nie kochałeś!

Kiedy tylko wykrzyczałam ostatnie zdanie, wszystko jakby przyśpieszyło. Nim się zorientowałam, Magnus, w którego kocich oczach czaił się teraz ból, żal i gniew podniósł swoją dłoń i... I nim zdążyłam jakoś zareagować, odsunąć się Bane wymierzył mi cios w policzek. Uderzenie nie było zbyt mocne żebym się przewróciła, ale na tyle mocne, że zaniemówiłam. Podniosłam swoją dłoń do policzka i z niedowierzaniem spojrzałam w te kocie oczy. I kiedy tylko w nie spojrzałam, odrętwienie minęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Nie myśląc, także zamachnęłam się i oddałam Magnusowi cios. Uderzenie było na tyle mocne, że Magnus zachwiał się i oparł się o biurko, spuszczając głowę.

Nie patrząc nawet na niego zabrałam torebkę, która uprzednio niechcący upuściłam i ruszyłam do drzwi. Przed samym wyjściem, zawahałam się i odwróciłam jeszcze raz w stronę Magnusa.

-Cieszę się, że mój brat ma nowego chłopaka. Przynajmniej, nie jest takim chujem jak ty!

Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłam, przecież Alec z nikim się nie spotyka, ale wiedziałam, że to już nigdy nie pozwoli Bane'owi skrzywdzić Alexandra. I nie pomyliłam się. Kiedy tylko podniósł po raz ostatni na mnie swoje oczy nim zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, nawet z tej odległości mogłam zobaczyć wymalowaną przegraną, która rosła z każdą napływając łzą.

* * *

><p>Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg mieszkania, Jack'a, które nawiasem mówiąc, bardziej wyglądało na jego pracownię, niż mieszkanie – wszędzie walały się szkice, ołówki, przeróżne materiały, a w katach stały manekiny z dokończonymi kreacjami, albo dopiero zaczętymi. I nie powiem miało to swój urok. Nie był to bałagan, nie, to był jakby to ująć... artystyczny nieład. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy wkroczyłem w ten bezład, wszelki stres zniknął.<p>

A kiedy spojrzałem na Jack'a, który z lekko poczochranymi włosami, w jasnych jeansach i koszulce z Iron Man'em i uśmieszkiem zakłopotania, sprzątał właśnie niedokończone szkice z ławy, naprzeciwko kanapy, na której usiadłem, uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Był taki zwyczajny, zupełnie inny niż kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jest zwykłym, przeciętnym człowiekiem. I to właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy naszła mnie myśl, że właśnie takiego Jack'a – prostego, z rozczochranymi włosami, wzrokiem pełnym iskier – chciałbym poznać bliżej.

-Strasznie przepraszam, cię Alexandrze...

-Alec – przerwałem mu stanowczo, ściągając kurtkę i kładąc ją na oparciu kanapy. Jack spojrzał na mnie znad ramienia zmieszany, chyba nie do końca zrozumiał. Zaśmiałem się cicho. On naprawdę był całkiem inny, kiedy nie był na zewnątrz. Jakby dwie różne osoby, ale to było.. to było interesujące. – Alec, nie Alexander. Mówiłem ci już o tym. Nie lubię, kiedy znajomi zwracają się do mnie pełnym imieniem. To zbyt, krępujące i poważne. A wbrew pozorom nie jestem, aż tak stary. Mam tylko dwadzieścia trzy lata. Uważam, że to nie jest jeszcze zbyt wygórowany wiek. Zwłaszcza, że ciągle czuję się młodo. Nie musisz postarzać mnie, zwracając się do mnie pełnym imieniem.

W tym momencie, pokój, który podejrzewałem, że był dosłowną pracownią Jack'a, wypełnił jego śmiech. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony i trochę skonsternowany. Jack odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

-Przepraszam Alex... Alec, ale czy ktoś ci mówił już, że za dużo gadasz? – zaśmiał się jeszcze raz i włożywszy ostatnie papiery do kolorowej teczki usiadł tuż przy mnie. Usiadł po turecku, naprzeciwko mnie, więc żeby nie mówić do niego odwrócony tyłem, usiadłem bokiem, tak, że nasze kolana się stykały. Kiedy tylko to spostrzegłem, niemal natychmiast odsunąłem się trochę dalej, a moje policzki momentalnie przybrały kolor dojrzałego jabłka. – I na dodatek słodko się rumienisz.

Na Boga! Mogłem teraz przysiąc, że spaliłem buraka. Cóż... odwykłem już od takich tekstów. Odwróciłem wzrok, zasłaniając rumieńce grzywką, udając, że rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu, myśląc, iż uda mi się je ukryć. Ale na nic to się stało. Jack zapewne zauważył, to bo zaśmiał się cicho, a po chwili poczułem ciepły dotyk na policzku – i choć mogło mi się wydawać, Jack jakby na chwilę zatrzymał dłoń na nim trochę dłużej, ale trwało to zbyt krótką chwilę, aby na pewno nie wydało mi się to złudzeniem – i chłopak zatknął mi delikatnym ruchem, grzywkę za ucho. Gdybym mógł, w tamtym momencie spłonął bym ze wstydu. Ale nie z takiego wstydu, z jakiego masz ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, tuż po zarecytowaniu dziecinnego wierszyka, przed cała szkołą, ale takiego wstydu, który pochłania cie, kiedy widzisz fajną dziewczynę i zaczynasz o niej myśleć, a ona nagle odwraca się i zagaduje do ciebie.

Jack, jakby czytając w moich myślach, nagle wstał z kanapy i podszedł do swojego biurka, po czym opierając się o nią niedbale z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem, mrugnął do mnie.

-No Alec. Rozbieraj się.

* * *

><p>-Myślę, że da się to zrobić – oznajmił z pełnym entuzjazmem zielonooki, wymierzając we mnie ołówek i opierając się wygodnie na fotelu, kiedy ja, z rumieńcem na twarzy zapinałem do końca guziki koszuli.<p>

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego nieśmiało.

-Myślisz, że uda ci się wyrobić w dwa miesiące? Wiem, ze to dużo czasu, ale wiem też, ze masz inne, ważniejsze projekty. Jeśli nie...

-Oh, Alexandrze. Za dużo mówisz, naprawdę – posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. – Powiedzmy, że zrobię to dla ciebie. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

-Ja.. jakim? – zawahałem się, myśląc, co ten facet może wymyślić. Wprawdzie go nie znałem, mógł wymyślić cokolwiek.

-No więc... – zaczął i wstając z fotela, podszedł do mnie pewnym krokiem i patrząc na mnie z góry z przymrużonym okiem, rzucił. – Co robiłeś wtedy, pod tym wieżowcem, co? Dlaczego wybiegłeś z niego tak, jakby cię stado wilków goniło, hym?

-Oh – wymsknęło mi się. Jack spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem, a ja spuściłem wzrok na swoje buty. – Powiedzmy, że... że spotkałem swojego dawnego przyjaciela.

-Przyjaciela? – głos Jack'a brzmiał bardzo podejrzliwie. – I dlatego wybiegłeś stamtąd jak rażony prądem? Uciekłeś przed przy-ja-cie-lem? Interesujące księżniczko.

-Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem księżniczką! – podniosłem wzrok i spiorunowałem go spojrzeniem. Na co Jack spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Westchnąłem i odwróciłem wzrok na przeciwległa ścianę. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać Jack.

-Dobrze. W takim razie... – projektant urwał w połowie zdania, a ja poczułem jak coś, a raczej ktoś unosi moją brodę, a po chwili patrzyłem w szmaragdowe tęczówki, chłopaka stojącego teraz blisko mnie... zbyt blisko. – Powiedz mi. Znalazłeś już swojego księcia, skarbie?

-C..co? N.. nie – zawahałem się. O co mu chodzi?

-Czyli mam rozumieć, że z nikim się nie spotykasz? – drążył dalej temat.

-Nie – zaprzeczyłem automatycznie.

-Interesujące. Jak ktoś, tak przystojny, słodki, po prostu uroczy nie ma nikogo. To musi być chyba przeznaczenie. Nie sądzisz?

Zatkało mnie. Nie odpowiedziałem, wpatrywałem się tylko w te szmaragdowe, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. A kiedy Jack pochylił się i delikatnie złożył pocałunek na moim policzku, momentalnie oblałem się rumieńcem, a w głowie pojawił się mętlik.

-Więc... – szepnął do mojego ucha, a mnie przeszedł dreszcz. – Umówisz się ze mną?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I w końcu nowy! Jej bravo for me! :D **_

_**Jak myślicie, czy Alec zgodzi się na tę randkę? **_

_**A co z Magnusem? Czy Izzy dobrze zrobiła, wrzeszcząc na niego?**_

_**Jak myślicie, co będzie dalej?**_

_**Czkam na wsze propozycje! :)**_

Uściski

Ola

_**Ps. Następny rozdział pojawi się... kiedyś na pewno! Tak w woli ścisłości nie, nie porzuciłam tego opowiadania. Piszę dalej i chcę doprowadzić go do końca. Mam zarys fabuły i nie bójcie się Intoxic, zapewne dopilnuje mnie, żebym pisała dalej... Tak więc, następny rozdział na pewno się pojawi, lecz nie wiem kiedy. Tak w bliżej nie określonej przyszłości. **_


	6. Randka

**A/N: Okay a więc na wstępie BARDZO WAŻNE info!**

Od tego rozdziału, 'Druga Szansa' staję się opowiadaniem kolaboracyjnym. Jeśli to nie oczywiste, to kolab zawiązał się pomiędzy mną a Intoxic.

Intoxic na stałe przejmuje Jack'a i innych bohaterów, których chciałabym tutaj nazwać, jednak nie będę zdradzać dalszej fabuły i nadal czuwa nad spójnością całego tekstu.

Więc od tego momentu tekst będzie podzielony na:

*_Kursywę - Intoxic_

*Normalny - Ja

**_A teraz, zapraszam na nowy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca się Wam spodoba. _**

* * *

><p><strong>V rozdział<strong>

**Randka**

_Gdybym miał przewidzieć dzień, w którym doznam niemałego szoku… i to o dziwo nie szoku widokiem płci pięknej, nie spodziewałbym się, że to będzie dzisiejszy dzień. Zwykły spacer po spotkaniu z pewną dziką blondynką zmienił się w szokujące doznanie. Co, jak co, ale od dawien dawna, żaden mężczyzna nie zwrócił mej uwagi jak ten, który czystym przypadkiem wpadł na mnie. Alec…miał nie tylko piękne imię, ale i nieziemsko elektryzujące, niebieskie jak lazur oczy. I na boga, w którego od dawna nie wierzę, skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie miałem nieczystych myśli, gdy go zobaczyłem. Nie dość, że młody to jeszcze piekielnie przystojny. Nie czułem takiego pożądania odkąd rozstałem się z Alice. A tu, Alec stał przede mną, a ja marzyłem, by zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Ale w głowie miałem pewność, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę._

_Och, jakże się słodko pomyliłem._

_Kiedy Alec zadzwonił i poprosił o spotkanie, nie wierzyłem we własne szczęście. Wizja zaciągnięcia go do łóżka tej nocy była coraz bliższa spełnieniu. A gdy w końcu mężczyzna zjawił się w moim domu i niemal rozebrał przede mną, musiałem się powstrzymywać, by nie rzucić się na niego i wziąć go na mojej starej kanapie. Ciało Alec'a było szczupłe, ale miał też mięśnie, które wydawały się parzyć pod moim dotykiem. W duchu błagałem mego wiernego przyjaciela między nogami, by nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo nam się podoba dotykanie pół nagiego, niebieskookiego mężczyzny._

_Telefon Alec'a non stop wibrował w jego spodniach, przyprawiając mnie o nerwy. Nie jestem mężczyzną, który lubi, gdy mu się przeszkadza; zwłaszcza, w obmyślaniu, jak zaciągnąć takie ciacho do łóżka._

_- Odbierz, proszę._

_- Przepraszam. – szepnął i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni. Chwilę z kimś rozmawiał w szeptach wymieszanych ze zezłoszczonym tonem. – Cześć._

_- Twój dawny przyjaciel? Ten od którego wybiegłeś tak w pośpiechu? – zapytałem, notując miary Alec'a w notesie, rozmyślając nad materiałem na jego ślubny garnitur. Może atłas? Nie, Alec nie wyglądał na faceta, który lubił śliskie, błyszczące ciuchy. Wydawał się być przeciwieństwem tego: skryty, może nawet zamknięty w sobie – jeszcze nie byłem w stanie ocenić._

_- Nie, nie, mój młodszy brat. Dowiedział się, że jestem w mieście i truł mi, że jeszcze nie odwiedziłem jego i jego żony. – wzruszył ramionami. – Masz rodzeństwo?_

_- Nie._

_- Ciesz się. - zaśmiałem się. – Żartuję oczywiście. Kocham moich braci i siostrę, choć czasem są wrzutem na tyłku. – maleńki uśmiech ujawnił się w kącikach ust Alec'a. – To, jak z tym moim garniturem?_

_- Myślę, że da się to zrobić._

_Im dłużej Alec stał w moim salonie, tym bardziej pragnąłem go poprowadzić do sypialni i popchnąć na moje łóżko. Nikt od dawna tak na mnie nie działał, to pożądanie zawróciło mi w głowie, a może to po prostu Alec. Może swoją osobą tak na mnie działał? Nie byłem pewien. Przez cały czas, odkąd Alec przestąpił próg mojego mieszkania, próbowałem go rozgryźć. Jestem znany ze swojej bezpośredniości, ale coś mi mówiło, że Alec nie lubi takiej bezpośredniości. Zdawał się być jakby nieśmiały, o czym świadczyły jego rumieńce; nawet urocze, jak dłużej o tym myśleć. Dodawały mu pewnego uroku._

_I może właśnie ten jego urok, nieśmiałość i piękno zadecydowało o tym, że zaprosiłem go na randkę? I, na boga, byłem w szoku, gdy się zgodził._

_Może jednak Alec wcale nie jest tak nieśmiały? Może będę miał go w swoim łóżku tej nocy? A może nawet wcześniej?_

* * *

><p>Od dobrych kilkunastu minut stałem w swoim starym pokoju, który nawiasem mówiąc, w ogóle nie zmienił się odkąd stąd wyjechałem – na ścianach nadal wisiały stare plakaty w większości moich ulubionych zespołów rockowych, jak i anime, łóżko, biurko, szafa, wszystko stało na swoim miejscu. Jednym zdaniem, nadal był to pokój siedemnastoletniego Alec'a. Jedyne co się zmieniło, od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz tu byłem, to to, że nie mam już siedemnastu lat i nie pakuję wszystkich swoich rzeczy do pudeł i walizek, aby stąd... tak, mogę powiedzieć, że wtedy stąd po prostu uciekłem. Uciekłem przed Magnusem, przed problemem, przed Nowym Jorkiem. Ale tym razem jest inaczej. Stałem przed swoją starą szafą i rozpakowywałem się. Już nie uciekałem. Wróciłem. I w głębi duszy, choć bałem się do tego przyznać, miałem nadzieję, że już na zawsze. Od kiedy tylko wysiadłem z samolotu na lotnisku w Nowym Jorku, czułem, jak po prostu ta głupia nadzieja, że uda zacząć mi się wszystko od początku powraca. I skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie nabrała ona mocy, po tym, jak zgodziłem się na randkę z Jack'iem.<p>

Właśnie, randka z Jack'iem...

Choć sam w to jeszcze nie do końca wierzyłem – zgodziłem się. I tak owszem, wiem, że to nie w moim stylu. Chociaż nie. To nie było w stylu tego siedemnastoletniego Alec'a. Ten Alec. Ten, który jest teraz, choć nie całkowicie, jest inny. Teraźniejszy Alec pragnie zapomnieć o Magnusie - o swojej miłości - i próbuje zacząć wszystko od nowa. I być może, to właśnie Jack Farlow, będzie dla nowego Alec'a jakimś wybawieniem. Być może ten mężczyzna, będzie jego kołem ratunkowym.

Czułem się zarówno zdenerwowany, jak i równie, jeśli nie mocniej podekscytowany. Nie byłem na prawdziwej randce, już od bardzo dawna. A przynajmniej nie na randce, na której naprawdę mi zależało. Być może dlatego, tak bardzo stresowałem się, stojąc pomiędzy otwartą na oścież szafą, a łóżkiem, na którym obecnie walały się tysiące ubrań, że nie mam co na siebie włożyć.

Nigdy wprawdzie nie rozumiałem ani Jace'a, ani swojej siostry kiedy stała przed swoją garderobą chyba z godzinę, nim gdzieś wyszła, że nie ma co na siebie włożyć, choć jej szafa, aż pękała w szwach od nadmiaru ubrań. Teraz to rozumiem... Choć moja szafa, łóżko, czy walizka w tym momencie wypluwała z siebie wiele ciuchów, to nic nie mogłem w nich znaleźć. A przynajmniej nic, co by się nadawało. Nie miałem kompletnie nic, co mógłbym założyć na randkę z Jack'iem. A przecież nie mogłem pokazać mu się w zwykłych jeansach i koszuli. To musiało być coś innego. Coś... Coś dzięki czemu jego oczy będą patrzyły tylko na mnie. Może wtedy...

'Boże... Alec otrząśnij się!' Skarciłem się w myślach. Przecież wcale go nie znam. Nie znam Jack'a. A to tylko randka. Jedna, zwykła randka. Dam sobie radę. Choć samo wyobrażenie tego wieczoru, wydaje się szalone. Ostatnie kilka lat spędziłem, cóż, można by powiedzieć, że spędzałem je samotnie. Tak, jasne, bywały w moim życiu jakieś małe epizody, jakieś małe przygody. Ale to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze, albo kończyło się zanim tak naprawdę się zaczęło. Dlatego, być może to właśnie dlatego, nadal tli się we mnie nadzieja, że w końcu znajdę kogoś, kto nie rani, a kocha.

Moje rozmyślania przerwał dochodzący z dołu trzask frontowych drzwi. A po sekundzie hol wypełniły nawoływania mojej siostry.

-Na górze! – zawołałem w stronę drzwi.

Niemal natychmiast usłyszałem stukot obcasów Izzy po starych, mahoniowych schodach. A już po chwili dziewczyna wpadła niczym burza do mojego pokoju.

–Hej Iz...

Nawet nie zdążyłem do kończyć, a Isabelle rzuciła torebkę i swój płaszcz na moje łózko i podnosząc ręce do góry, przerwała mi w pół zdania.

-Czy ty wiesz co się właśnie stało?! – wykrzyknęła, żywo gestykulując. Podejrzewam, że było to pytanie retoryczne, bo nawet nie dała mi szansy na nie odpowiedzieć i sama kontynuowała. – Mówię ci, co za kretyn z niego! Nie wiem, jak można być takim kretynem!

-Że Simon? – zapytałem raczej samego siebie, bo Isabelle nawet chyba nie usłyszała mojego pytania i prowadziła dalej swój monolog.

-Nigdy nie widziałam, tak perfidnego palanta! Mam nadzieję, że zabolało go to co powiedziałam. Ale wątpię. On nie ma żadnych uczuć! Bawił się tobą. – _'Mną?'_, zapytałem siebie w myślach, gdyż Isabelle i tak zapewne puściłaby moje pytania mimo uszu. – Zranił cię i porzucił. I nie czuje się temu winny! Nie. On cały czas zaprzecza. Mówi, że nie chciał cię zranić. Że zawsze cię kochał. Ale to wszystko kłamstwa. On nigdy cię nie kochał. Skoro potrafił tak zranić, nie mógł cię kochać. Byleś tylko jego zabawką. Nie rozumiem, jak można tak kłamać! Tyle lat mnie okłamywał! Przez tyle lat, nie wspomniał ani słowem, jakim jest idiotą ! Mam nadzieję, że będzie się smażył w piekle, za to, co ci zrobił. Powinieneś o nim zapomnieć Alec. O nim i o tym co ci zrobił. On...

-Stop! – zawołałem, podchodząc do siostry i chwytając ją za ramiona. Obróciłem ją do siebie i unieruchomiłem. Po czym spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy, próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć z tego monologu. – Wróć. O kim ty mówisz? Kto jest idiotą? Kto nie chciał mnie zranić? O kim mam zapomnieć? O co chodzi? – zapytałem, a kiedy jej oczy skrzyżowały się z moimi, zrozumiałem. Puściłem Izzy z uścisku i cofnąłem się o krok. – Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć... – zacząłem i natychmiast zamilkłem. Ponownie spojrzałem z wyrzutem w jej czekoladowe oczy. Poczułem napływającą złość. – Isabelle Sophie Lightwood! Co ci strzeliło do tej czarnej głowy, żeby iść do Magnusa!?

-Alec ja... – zaczęła, ale uniosłem dłoń, aby zamilkła.

-Nawet nie próbuj mnie przekonać, że poszłaś tam tylko ze względu na suknię! Zbyt dobrze cię znam! Coś zrobiła?! Obiecałaś mi, że nie będziesz w to ingerować?! Że nic nie zrobisz?! Więc słucham... Coś mu zrobiła?!

-Nic mu nie zrobiłam! – broniła się.

-Isabelle, nie kłam do cholery! Co zrobiłaś Magnusowi?! Co mu nagadałaś?! Po cholerę się w to mieszasz Isabelle?! To nie twoja sprawa! Nie twoja! Tylko moja i Magnusa! Nie masz prawa, rozumiesz? Nie masz prawa mieszać się w moje i jego sprawy. To moje życie Isabelle! Więc słucham, po jaką cholerę poszłaś do niego?!

Mógłbym przysiąc, że z moich oczu buchał czysty gniew. Na prawdę byłem wściekły. Przecież mi obiecała. Obiecała mi, że nie zrobi nic, czego bym nie chciał. A tym razem co?... Miałem do niej wielki żal i Izzy zapewne to wyczuła, bo spuściła wzrok na swoje splecione ręce i wybąkała pod nosem coś, czego nie potrafiłem zrozumieć.

-Słucham? – zapytałem, ostrzej niż zamierzałem. Isabelle nadal nie podniosła na mnie wzroku, więc wziąłem głęboki oddech i już bardziej opanowanym głosem, ponownie zapytałem.– Co powiedziałaś?

-Przepraszam – wyszeptała, lecz nadal nie podniosła na mnie wzroku. Westchnąłem ciężko opanowując się i podszedłem do niej, po czym przytuliłem ją do siebie. Owszem, nadal byłem na nią wściekły, ale to Isabelle, ona zawsze zrobi to co uważa za „słuszne". Nie ważne ile razy powie jej się „nie", mogłem się tego spodziewać. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałam cię wkurzyć. Ale nie mogłam stać tak po prostu i nic nie zrobić. Magnus powinien zrozumieć, że cię zranił.

-A ty powinnaś zrozumieć, że zrobiłaś źle Izzy. Wiem, że chciałaś dobrze, ale nie powinnaś się w to mieszać. Wiem, że ci przykro ale to moje życie Isabelle. Nie powinnaś w nie ingerować. A przynajmniej, nie w sprawy sercowe. Rozumiesz? - zapytałem, robiąc krok w tył i wypuszczając ją z objęć. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie i pokiwała głową. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Dobrze…

-Ale i tak go nie przeproszę! - oznajmiła poważnie. - Za żadne skarby tego nie zrobię. Owszem, może trochę mnie poniosło. Może go trochę zwyzywałam, może uderzyłam…

-Że co zrobiłaś?! - krzyknąłem. No tego się nie spodziewałem…

-Uderzyłam go. Należało mu się. Miałam prawo to zrobić.

- Jakim prawem go uderzyłaś? Kompletnie zwariowałaś, Isabelle?! - Przerwałem, biorąc głęboki oddech, aby się ponownie uspokoić, choć było to trudne. - Dobrze… W takim razie… Skoro tego nie rozumiesz… Pójdziesz do Magnusa i go przeprosisz . Rozumiesz? Masz go przeprosić Isabelle. To będzie dla ciebie najlepsza kara. Masz pójść i szczerze go przeprosić.

-Ale Alec! Dopiero co ci powiedziałam, że tego nie zrobię! Nie ma mowy!

-Albo tam pójdziesz, albo przysięgam, że tego pożałujesz, Isabelle. - moja siostra patrzyła na mnie z pewną dozą oburzenia i nie dowierzania w swoich orzechowych oczach. - Jeśli go nie przeprosisz, dowiem się, Izz. A wtedy naprawdę…

- Dobra, rozumiem, mam go przeprosić, ale wiedz, że i tak czuję, że miałam prawo mu przyłożyć.

Westchnąłem i wziąłem kilka głębszych wdechów, próbując się uspokoić, nim ponownie się odezwałem.

-Doskonale. A teraz..

- A teraz powiedz mi, co znaczą te wszystkie ciuchy.

-Mam dzisiaj randkę. I potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie wiem, co na siebie włożyć.

- Z chęcią ci pomogę, braciszku.

-Właśnie na to liczyłem.

* * *

><p>Nie wiem co było w tamtym momencie najgorsze. Czy to, że zawiodłam Alec'a, czy to, że musiałam iść i przeprosić Magnusa, choć wcale nie czułam się niczemu winna. Jedynym, który tu zawinił i powinien ponieść karę to Magnus.<p>

Ale niestety życie nie jest wcale takie sprawiedliwe, jakby się wydawało...

Dlatego, ponownie, dzisiejszego dnia, siedziałam na jednym ze skórzanych foteli w poczekalni, tuż przy drzwiach do gabinetu Bane'a i cierpliwie czekałam na swoją kolej. I choć w środku znowu się we mnie gotowało, kiedy w końcu po kilkunastu minutach jego sekretarka powiadomiła mnie, że mogę już wejść, musiałam przybrać uśmiech, niczym pokerzysta swoją maskę.

Zapukałam do drzwi, a po chwili rozbrzmiało donośne 'Proszę wejść'. Jeszcze raz wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka.

-Cześć Magnus. – przywitałam się, zamykając za sobą drzwi, aby nikt czasami nam nie przeszkodził. Na moje usta wstąpił przepraszający, pełen skruchy uśmiech.

Bane najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się mnie ponownie, bo niemal podskoczył na swoim fotelu, kiedy spojrzał na mnie.

-Isabelle... – zaczął, patrząc na mnie wielkimi oczyma. Po chwili jednak otrząchnął, odłożył papiery, które jeszcze przed chwilą gorączkowo przeglądał i przyjął obojętny wyraz twarzy. – Co ty tutaj robisz? Przyszłaś, żeby znowu nawrzeszczeć na mnie i wyzwać od najgorszych? Dzięki, ale nie jestem zainteresowany. Nie potrzebuję kolejnej awantury. Jeśli masz zamiar znowu mi ubliżać, nie znając całej prawdy, to proszę – wskazał ręką na drzwi – tam są drzwi.

Magnus ponownie przeniósł wzrok na stos papierów, leżący przed nim, nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Wywróciłam oczami i podeszłam do jego biurka i opierając na nim dłonie, pochyliłam się nad nim.

-Nie przyszłam ci ubliżać. – poinformowałam spokojnym głosem. – Przyszłam przeprosić.

Na moje słowa Bane niemal natychmiast znieruchomiał. Po chwili jednak podniósł głowę i z pełnym niedowierzaniem spojrzał mi w oczy. Pokiwałam głową.

-Tak, tak. Przyszłam przeprosić. – powtórzyłam. Widząc jednak jego minę, wywróciłam oczami i cofnęłam się o krok. – Wiem, niecodziennie słyszy się takie słowa z ust Isabelle Lightwood. Ale wiedz, że robię to tylko i wyłącznie dla mojego brata. Sama z siebie nigdy bym cię nie przeprosiła. Jak dla mnie, wszystko co powiedziałam, jest zgodne z prawdą i...

-Czekaj, czekaj! Wróć! – podniósł głos, kręcąc głową, a niedowierzanie w jego oczach rosło z każdą sekundą. – To. Alec. Kazał. Ci. Przeprosić. Mnie? – potwierdziłam, a jego usta rozszerzyły się w wielkim uśmiechu. Oparł się o fotel i odchylił do tyłu.

Spojrzałam na niego jak na idiotę; cóż, nie było chyba w tamtym momencie lepszego słowa niż to, że wyglądał niczym psychopata, który w myślach planuje swoją kolejną zbrodnię.

-Niewiarygodne! – oznajmił wesołym tonem. – Niewiarygodne! – Podniósł na mnie wzrok, a kiedy zobaczył moją minę, od razu zaczął wyjaśniać. – To znaczy, że jemu jeszcze choć trochę zależy! Przynajmniej wiem, że jeszcze mnie nie skreślił. Nie znienawidził. Być może jeszcze się uda... Po ostatnim naszym spotkaniu straciłem wszelką nadzieję, ale skoro... skoro kazał tobie mnie przeprosić to chyba coś znacz, czyż nie? Może jeszcze uda się coś naprawić...

-Hola, hola, panie szybki! – zaoponowałam, gasząc jego natychmiastowy entuzjazm. – Czyś ty pozdradzał zmysły? Coś ty sobie uroił? To, że kazał mi cię przeprosić, nie oznacza, że nadal cię kocha. Że chce do ciebie wrócić. To nie tani romans. Alec jest dobrze wychowany, to wszystko. Poza tym nie ma szans. Alec ma dzisiaj randkę.

Myślałam, że Magnus spadnie wtedy z tego krzesła. Jego entuzjazm opadł do minimum, a na usta ponownie wstąpił grymas. Nie ukrywam, wtedy w ogóle nie było mi go żal.

-Ra... Randkę?! – podniósł głos, patrząc na mnie niczym na UFO. - Jaką randkę? Z kim? Gdzie?

-To nie twoja sprawa, Magnus. – odpowiedziałam, na co on wstał z krzesła grożąc mi palcem.

-O nie, Isabelle! Nie dam ci się teraz wykręcić! Mów! Co za randkę?! Nie mówi się takich rzeczy komuś, kto jest szaleńczo zakochany w kimś, kto umawia się z kimś innym, a później nie chce się dokończyć.

-Szaleńczo zakochany? – zakpiłam. – Magnus nie rozśmieszaj mnie. To już dawno przestało być śmieszne. Ale jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to owszem, Alec ma randkę. Z nieziemsko gorącym i przystojnym facetem. – dodałam, widząc jego minę, uśmiechnęłam się diabelsko w duchu. – Cóż, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że gdybym nie była, jak to ująłeś, szaleńczo zakochana w Simonie i nie wychodziła za niego za mąż, na pewno wzięłabym się za Jack'a.

-Jack'a? Jakiego Jack'a? – dopytywał, gorączkowo. – Mów! Nazwisko!

-Farlow – rzuciłam lekko. A kiedy oczy Magnusa o mało nie wyszły z orbit, a on sam ponownie usiadł na fotel dorzuciłam. – Znasz go? Coś ci to mówi?

-Farlow... – warknął. – To tego typa, widziałem z Alec'iem. To on go przytulał. Co za... – zaczął, lecz przerwał w pół zdania i ponownie spojrzał na mnie. – Gdzie ten parszywy, zakłamany idiota zabrał Alexandra? Gdzie poszli?

-Parszywy? Zakłamany? Idiota? Czyli, znacie się? – zapytałam, cóż tego się nie spodziewałam.

-Znamy, nie znamy. Nie o tym teraz, Izzy! Mów lepiej gdzie on go zabrał.

-Do Błękitnej Ostrygii.

-Błękitna ostryga? – powtórzył podnosząc głos i wybałuszając na mnie swe kocie oczy. – Farlow zabrał Alexnadra na randkę do Błękitnej Ostrygi?!

-Tak – oznajmiłam spokojnie, choć powoli traciłam cierpliwość do niego. Magnus miał tak zmienne nastroje, jak kobieta w ciąży. Zaczęłam już się gubić w tej rozmowie. – To właśnie ci powiedziałam. Jack zabrał Alec'a na randkę do Błękitnej Ostrygi.

-Ale jak to? Na randkę? Tam? To Alexander umawia się teraz z tym palantem? – zapytał ogłupiały, czym zyskał ode mnie ciężkie westchnienie.

-Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to cię tak dziwi Magnusie – powiedziałam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Alec ma prawo spotykać się z kim chce i gdzie chce. Nie musi ci się spowiadać. Nie jesteście już razem. Alec ma prawo ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. A ty nie masz tu nic, kompletnie nic do powiedzenia.

-Nie... to znaczy – zaczął. – Wątpię, że Alexander wie co robi. Nie zna na tyle dobrze Jack'a. A co jeśli ten cały Jack okaże się jakimś zboczeńcem? Jeśli Alec chciał się w ten sposób na mnie odegrać, to... to jest wiele innych sposobów do cholery, niż umawianie się z jakimś obcym facetem! Co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby zabierać mojego Alec'a do baru dla...

-Magnus! – przerwałam mu. – Po pierwsze, mój brat na nikim nie chce się odegrać. On chce ułożyć sobie życie na nowo, bez ciebie. Po drugie, Alec nie jest twój. Już nie. A po trzecie, owszem, wszyscy wiemy, że Błękitna Ostryga to bar dla gejów. Alec też o tym wiedział, a mimo to zgodził się. Poza tym nie dziwię mu się. Alec jest gejem, Jack... Jack chyba też...

-Chyba?! – zaoponował Magnus, wstając natychmiast z krzesła i ruszając w stronę drzwi. – To tylko dowodzi temu, że tak naprawdę ani ty, ani Alexander nie znacie tego typa. A teraz twój brat może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Ten wasz cały, wspaniały Jack na pewno obmyśla teraz plan jak zaciągnąć Alexandra do łóżka!

-Nie Magnusie – oznajmiłam, a mój głos przepełniony był kipiącą we mnie złością. – Jack nie jest tobą. Nie wykorzystałby Alec'a.

Magnus prychnął, ale widziałam, jak mięśnie pod jego dobrze skrojonym garniturem, napinają się na moje ostanie słowa. Nie odwróciwszy się nawet do mnie, położył rękę na klamce, a do moich uszu dobiegł jego zdeterminowany głos.

-Masz rację. Jack nie jest taki jak ja. Ja NIGDY nie skrzywdziłbym twojego brata.

Gdy tylko wypowiedział ostanie słowa, nacisnął na klamkę i nim się spostrzegłam zostałam sama w jego gabinecie.

-No to się porobiło – powiedziałam sama do siebie, patrząc w stronę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał projektant. Jeszcze przez chwilę wahałam się, nim ruszyłam w ślad za nim.

* * *

><p><em>Zaprosiłem Alec'a do jednego z najlepszych klubów w mieście, gdzieś, gdzie będę mógł go lepiej poobserwować, rozluźnić i miejmy nadzieję wzbudzić pożądanie.<em>

_Jak na najlepszego w mieście projektanta moją szafę wypełniały dizajnerskie ciuchy. Zabrało mi chwilę przygotowanie się do tego spotkania. Wiedziałem, że muszę się zaprezentować z jak najlepszej strony, by go zainteresować. Garnitur odpadał, to nieformalne spotkanie. Może coś ze skóry? Coś obcisłego? Coś co podkreśli moje ciało? Tak, to było to. Chwyciłem z szafy czarne, wąskie jeansy, biały T-shirt i swoją ulubioną, skórzaną kurtkę. Włosy na żel, odrobina wody kolońskiej i byłem gotów zawrócić każdemu w głowie._

_Gdy wychodziłem z domu, w kieszeni kurtki poczułem wibracje telefonu._

_- Cześć kochanie, - słodki, a jednocześnie zimny głos odezwał się w słuchawce. – Spotkajmy się dziś. Mam na ciebie ochotę._

_- Wybacz, ale mam dziś randkę._

_- Z kim?_

_- Z niezłym ciachem. – Odpowiedziałem, zamykając drzwi od klatki. Taksówka, którą zamówiłem kilkanaście minut temu, już czekała na mnie. – Dziś on będzie w moim łóżku. Zobaczymy się kiedy indziej, mała._

_Alec'a jeszcze nie było pod klubem, gdy tam dotarłem. Nie było się czemu dziwić, byłem przed czasem, co nie było podobne do mnie. Zwykle się spóźniam i każę na siebie czekać, taki mam styl. A dziś, nie dość, że byłem przed czasem, to jeszcze się nieźle wyszykowałem dla Alec'a. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, chciałem go dla siebie, więc byłem w stanie się poświęcić, choćby odrobinę._

_- Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem. – Za plecami usłyszałem cichy, nieśmiały głos. Obróciłem się i ujrzałem Alec'a, z rumieńcem na twarzy._

_- Witaj, Alec._

* * *

><p>Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, kiedy szedłem na spotkanie z Jack'iem. I nie, nie było to spowodowane samą randką, tylko tym co działo się przed nią. Istny wyścig z czasem, sklepami i Isabelle.<p>

Kiedy tylko moja siostra usłyszała o randce i gdy tylko poprosiłem ją o pomoc, zmieniła się o 180 stopni. Niemal natychmiast porwała mnie do najbliższej galerii, gdzie zmusiła mnie do przymierzania tysięcy brań, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy coś odpowiedniego. A mianowicie czarne, dopasowane spodnie, które jak na mój gust, były minimalnie zbyt obcisłe, ale Isabelle zdecydowanie oznajmiła, że Jack'owi właśnie takie się spodobają. Do tego dopasowana, granatowa koszula i czarna, skórzana kurtka. Cóż… musiałem przyznać, że nie było tak źle.

Ale wracając do randki.

Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy odpowiednie ubranie, zorientowałem się, że zostało niecałe trzydzieści minut. Nawet nie pamiętam jak i kiedy znalazłem się przed umówionym miejscem. Jednak ulżyło mi, kiedy zobaczyłem Jack'a tuż przed klubem.

-Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem - oznajmiłem, podchodząc do niego od tyłu.

Mężczyzna niemal natychmiast obrócił się w moją stronę.

-Witaj Alec - przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem i nachylił się, by pocałować mnie w policzek. Był tak blisko, ze mogłem poczuć zapach jego wody kolońskiej.

Gdy się odsunął ode mnie, mogłem mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Na Anioła, wyglądał wspaniale. Jego krótkie, jasne włosy zaczesane na żel, uwydatniały jego rysy twarzy, które wydawały mi się jeszcze bardziej piękne. Jakoś wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi na takie aspekty piękna u mężczyzn, jasne umiałem powiedzieć, który jest przystojny, który się mi podoba, ale jakoś teraz, gdy patrzyłem na Jack'a nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy ubrał się w tak obcisłe ciuchy, specjalnie dla mnie, by mi zaimponować, czy to jego normalny styl, ale bardzo mi się to podobało. W jego oku malował się błysk zaintrygowania, może czegoś jeszcze, czegoś czego nie mogłem określić, gdy wziął mnie za rękę i wprowadził do klubu.

_Błękitna Ostryga była naprawdę nieźle urządzonym klubem, od środka. Ściany były w kolorze głębokiego burgundu, wpadające w kolor winny. Mahoniowa lada baru, a za nią ogrom przeróżnych butelek alkoholu, po które raz po raz sięgał przystojny barman - blondyn o orzechowych oczach, które okalały gęste,czarne rzęsy, ubrany w skórzaną kamizelkę, ukazującą jego umięśnione ciało. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że jego widok nie wywołał u mnie dreszczy. Był przystojny, choć nie sądziłem, że kiedyś mi się spodobają blondyni, choć z drugiej strony właśnie z blondynem przyszedłem tu na randkę. W lewej części klubu/baru bardziej stały stoliki z krzesłami, proste z ciemnego drewna lakierowanego. W kącie stała stara szafa grająca, jak z lat 60'tych, choć w tylnej części baru znajdowała się scena ze stanowiskiem przeznaczonym dla dj'a. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo plakatów przeróżnych artystów, od Geroge'a Micheala, po Adam'a Lamberta. Klub był otoczony przyjemną atmosferą i zapachem papierosów, który unosił się w pomieszczeniu._

W mgnieniu oka zatraciłem się w tym otoczeniu i w samym Jack'u.

* * *

><p><em>Alec wyglądał piekielnie seksownie w swoich obcisłych ciuchach, miałem ochotę zaciągnąć go w kąt klubu, by się z nim zabawić. I tak nikt by nas nie zauważył, a nawet jeśli, to i tak, by nic nie powiedzieli. W końcu to klub dla gejów, takie rzeczy zdarzają się tu na co dzień. Byłem zaskoczony, gdy pozwolił mi się pocałować w policzek, a potem wziąć się za rękę, może jednak Alec jest bezpośredni i szybki? Byłem zdeterminowany, by się tego dowiedzieć tej nocy, ale najpierw wprowadzę go w nastrój.<em>

_- Czego się napijesz? - zapytałem, łapiąc jego uwagę. Alec przypatrywał się tańczącym parom, z rumieńcem na twarzy, który był widoczny w kolorowych światłach klubu._

_- Am...nie jestem fanem picia, ale...może coś niezbyt mocnego?_

_- Zaraz wracam. - Mrugnąłem do niego i ruszyłem po nasze drinki. Klub był porządnie zatłoczony tej nocy, więc musiałem postać kilka dobrych minut w kolejce do baru, ale w końcu dostałem nasze drinki i wróciłem do Alec'a, który teraz mimowolnie poruszał ciałem na krześle w rytm muzyki. - Proszę._

_Praktycznie wypił swojego drinka jednym duszkiem, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwonym na twarzy. Tym razem byłem pewien, że to efekt alkoholu._

_- Zatańczymy?_

_- Nie umiem tańczyć. Podobno ruszam się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. - zaśmiałem się na ten żart, a Lightwood przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak bardzo jest to pociągające._

_- Na pewno nie. Myślę, że świetnie się ruszasz, tylko jeszcze nie miałeś dobrego partnera do tańca. - nawet nie dałem mu szansy na zaprostestowanie, odciągając go do stolika._

_Z głośników wydobyła się dość szybka, melodyczna piosenka, gdy poprowadziłem Alec'a na parkiet. Gołym okiem było widać, że się wstydzi, że nie czuje się pewnie, ale został na swoim miejscu. Przestępował z nogi na nogę, poruszając palcami dłoni, nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić. Uśmiechnąłem się prowokacyjnie i przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie, zarzucając jego ręce na moją szyję. Alec nadal był czerwony na twarzy, co było urocze w swój sposób, ale nie odsunął się ode mnie, nawet gdy położyłem dłonie na jego biodrach, czując pod nimi, jak jego ciało się trzęsie. Ze strachu? Niepewności? A może podniecenia? Nie byłem pewien. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć, a przynajmniej tak to miało wyglądać. Alec z początku ruszał się nieśmiale, obserwując wszystko i wszystkich dookoła._

_- Rozluźnij się, pomyśl, że jesteśmy tu sami. - szepnąłem mu do ucha._

_- Obawiam się tego...co wtedy zrobię. - odezwał się, unikając mojego wzroku. Uniosłem jego podbródek ku górze, by spojrzał mi w oczy._

_- Rozluźnij się, obiecuję, że będziemy się świetnie bawić._

_W miarę tańczenia, Alec coraz bardziej poddawał się muzyce i moim ruchom. Nie protestował, gdy moje dłonie wędrowały po jego ciele, a nawet sam zainicjował pewne ruchy. Jego chłodne palce, ni stąd ni zowąd, wpełzły pod moją koszulkę, przyprawiając mnie o gęsią skórkę. Z jednej strony to było dziwne, bo nie pamiętam, by ktoś tak na mniej działał, a z drugiej, to chyba był urok Alec'a. W pewnym momencie, jak muzyka się zmieniała, tak i nasz taniec, teoretycznie przestał być tańcem._

_Nasze ciała ocierały się o siebie, dając nam obu - bo z oczu Alec'a wyczytałem, że jest tak samo podniecony, jak ja; zresztą jego ciało też mi to mówiło. - nie tyle dając, co zbliżając nas do siebie. Moje dłonie, już teraz badały ciało Ligthwooda pod jego koszulą, nie zważając na nic, co się działo dookoła. Posuwałem się dalej z każdą sekundą, już nie starczało mi dotykanie mięśni Alec'a, chciałem więcej i więcej. Nachyliłem się do niego, nasze usta dzieliły milimetry, jedna z moich dłoni już spoczywała na pasku jego spodni z zamiarem ich rozpięcia, kiedy do naszych uszu dobiegł wrzask._

_- Alexandrze!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia? Jeśli chcecie, pozostawcie swoją opinię, w postaci komentarza :)**

**Em.. Co do opisu Błękitnej Ostrygi, jest on całkowicie i bezczelnie zaporzyczony ze Scom Intoxic (za jej zgodą, oczywiście) ci, co czytają to opowiadanie na pewno zrozumieją.**

**Następny rozdział.. Hymm mam nadzieję, że nie długo. **

**Pozdrowienia**

**Olka ^.^**


	7. Układ z diabłem

Witamy z nowym rozdziałem.

Roxx: Cieszymy się, że ci się podoba. Czy chciał go przelecieć? A może? Oh, skręcało, skręcało. Dzięki za komentarz.

Awesome socks: I sense using Google Translate, so let me answer you in English. Me and my collab partner - Intoxic - had discussed it, and she decided that she may translate this story to English, but only when she'll be done with her story 'Sweet Child O'Mine' and after she'll have her defense in Collage. So the decision when and if it will be up, belongs to her. If there'll be an English version that it will be announced here and underneath her current story, or some future story. So, stay tuned!

Dziękujemy za komentarze.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem Jack'a.

_Kursywa - Intoxic_

normalne - Ola

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VI<strong>

**"****Układ z diabłem"**

_To było jakby ktoś uderzył mnie obuchem w głowę, krew się we mnie gotowała, serce waliło jak oszalałe, adrenalina, nie, złość buzowała we mnie z takim impetem, że miałem wrażenie, iż za chwilę wybuchnę. A to wszystko, dlatego, że moje oczy dostrzegły Alec'a, w objęciach jakiegoś pseudo faceta. To musiał być ten cały Jack Farlow. Wtedy zauważyłem, że Jack nachyla się do Alec'a, a jego dłoń zbliża się niebezpiecznie do paska spodni mego byłego. On chciał się z nim zabawić, tu, na środku klubu! _

_Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. _

- Alexandrze! - Krzyknąłem, w duchu dziękując, że akurat DJ zmieniał płytę i muzyka na chwilę ucichła, dzięki czemu błękitne spojrzenie i to drugie, które teraz zupełnie się nie liczyło, niemal natychmiast spoczęło na mnie.

Nagle cały świat jakby przestał się liczyć. Istniał tylko Alec i jego oczy, które na początku patrzyły na mnie z wielkim zdziwieniem, lecz z każdą sekundą, z każdym milimetrem, kiedy się do niego zbliżałem, coraz bardziej zaczynała się w nich tlić wściekłość. I Bóg mi świadkiem, kiedy dobiegłem do niego, kiedy odepchnąłem jego, pożal się boże partnera, kiedy chwyciłem go za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę drzwi, wybuchł w nich istny ogień nienawiści, który mógłby podpalić cały klub.

-Magnus, do cholery! - Wrzasnął, kiedy tylko wypchnąłem go na zewnątrz przez frontowe drzwi. Niemal natychmiast odwrócił się do mnie, a jego ręka niebezpiecznie powędrowała w górę, do mojego policzka. Jednak nim zdążył mnie choćby dotknąć, złapałem jego dłoń i pociągnąłem za sobą. Chciałem go zabrać jak najdalej stąd, jak najdalej od tego klubu, jak najdalej od Jack'a. - Magnus! Puść mnie! Co ty do cholery robisz?! Puszczaj!

Alec przez cały czas, próbował wyrwać się z mojego uścisku. Jednak na daremno i nawet jego groźby, a tym bardziej krzyki na nic się zdawały.

- Masz. Mnie. W. Tej. Chwili. Puścić. Bane! - Wycedził w końcu, akcentując każde kolejne słowo z osobna.

Przewróciłem oczami i skręcając w pierwszą lepszą ślepą uliczkę, wypuściłem go. Jednak, aby mieć pewność, że od razu mi nie ucieknie, przyparłem go do muru, kładąc dłonie po obu jego stronach, tworząc wokół niego prowizoryczną klatkę z samego siebie. Spojrzałem na niego z góry, choć kilka lat już minęło, nadal byłem od niego wyższy. Kiedy moje kocie oczy napotkały jego niebieskie odpowiedniki, poczułem jakby ktoś właśnie wbił mi nóż w plecy. Jego błękitne tęczówki, które przez tyle lat w ogóle się nie zmieniły, które tak bardzo kochałem, w których kiedyś mogłem dostrzec ten młodzieńczy blask i miłości, teraz patrzyły na mnie przesiąknięte złością, nienawiścią i czym jeszcze, czego nie mogłem określić, ale co na pewno nie było niczym dobrym.

-Alexandrze - zacząłem, jednak ten od razu mi przerwał, nie dając nic więcej powiedzieć. A jego słowa z każdym kolejnym wyrazem, przesiąknięte tymi samymi uczuciami, odbijającymi się we jego oczach, raniły coraz bardziej.

-Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj Bane. Już nie jestem twoim Alexandrem. Pamiętasz, nigdy nienawidziłem, jak tak do mnie mówiłeś. A teraz… Teraz już nie masz prawa. Nie masz też prawa mieszać się w moje życie, myślałem, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy przed wczoraj. Miałeś mi dać spokój. Miałeś zniknąć. Nie chcę cię już nigdy więcej widzieć. Nie…

-Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, żeby ten idiota zerżnął cię na środku parkietu!

Niebieskooki, jakby nie mogąc zrozumieć moich ostatnich słów, wpatrywał się we mnie jak w jakieś objawienie. A jego usta, to raz otwierały się, to raz zamykały, zupełnie jak u ryby. Natomiast, rzęsami, z cała pewnością mógłby zmieść cały Brooklyn, gdyby nie przestał mrugać.

-Z.. zerżnął?! - Wykrztusił w końcu z siebie, całkowicie temu nie dowierzając. - Jack… Nie jest taki!

-Oh, czyżby? - Zapytałem kpiąco, patrząc na niego wymownie. - On trzymał ręce na twoim przerodzeniu Alec!

-Na pasku - sprostował niemal natychmiast, czerwieniąc się niczym dojrzała wiśnia.

-Nieistotne - rzuciłem. - Nie widzisz, że on chce się tylko tobą zabawić, Alec?! Czy ty na prawdę jesteś taki głupi!? Nie widzisz, że on chce cię tylko wykorzystać i zostawić?!

-Ekhem - zza moich pleców dobiegło dość sugestywne pochrząkiwanie. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę, za pewne spodziewając się jakiegoś natrętnego przechodnia. Już miałem wrzasnąć, żeby sobie poszedł, kiedy moim oczom ukazał się ON.

- Nie chciałbym przerywać, gołąbeczki… - jego oczy wpierw wylądowały na Alec,'u, który uśmiechał się przepraszająco, a potem wróciły do mnie, tylko po to, by spojrzeć na mnie z wyższością. - Ale, Bane, zabrałeś mojego chłopaka.

- Chłopaka?! Alexander nie jest twoim chłopakiem. To mój…

- Jestem chłopakiem Jack'a. - Głos Alec'a przebił się przez moje słowa.

-Co?! Jak to?! Kiedy zamierzałeś mi choćby o tym wspomnieć Alec?! - Wykrzyknąłem, odwracając się w jego stronę, ale on już zdążył wyswobodzić się z mojego uścisku i przepchnąć się w stronę Jacka.

-Nie miałem takiego zamiaru - oznajmił, stając ramie w ramie z Farlowem i biorąc jego dłoń w swoją. Mógłbym przysiąc, ze w tamtym momencie moja szczęka dotykała ziemi. - Jak już mówiłem, nie jesteś już częścią mojego życia. Nie musisz o tym wiedzieć. Ale tak, żeby była jasność, żebyś nie miał już cienia wątpliwości, to owszem, ja i Jack spotykamy się. Jack jest teraz moim nowym chłopakiem.

- Właśnie, Bane, spadaj stąd i daj nam święty spokój. - Jack przyciągnął Alec'a bliżej siebie, otaczając go ramieniem. - A teraz, żegnamy. Chodź, Alec, noc jeszcze młoda. - Jack obrócił ich oboje wyprowadził z zaułka. Nim zniknęli za rogiem, rzucił mi przez ramię szydercze spojrzenie. - Zabawimy się.

Kiedy obaj zniknęli za rogiem, odwróciłem się twarzą do ściany i z całej siły kopnąłem jeden z kamieni, lezących pod nią.

-Magnus - dobiegł mnie cichy, kobiecy szept. - Widziałem Alec'a. Nie to, że nagle zaczęłam cię jakoś szczególnie lubić i twierdzić, że zrobiłam źle, wrzeszcząc na ciebie, ale…

Spojrzałem w stronę, skąd dochodził głos i ujrzałem Isabelle, opartą bokiem o mur i patrzącą na mnie wymownie.

-To jeszcze nie koniec Isabelle - rzuciłem w jej stronę i ruszyłem przed siebie. - To zdecydowanie nie koniec.

Gdy tylko wraz z Jack'iem, znaleźliśmy się na - moim zdaniem - dostatecznej odległości, od

Magnusa, niemal natychmiast wyplątałem się z jego objęć i stanąłem na przeciwko niego, blokując mi drogę.

-Słuchaj Jack… - zacząłem, a on spojrzał na mnie z tym swoim cwanym uśmieszkiem. - Przepraszam cię za tę sytuację… Magnus to… Jakby ci to powiedzieć, on…

-Oj nie tłumacz się Alec - oznajmił pogodnie, mrugając do mnie, dotykając mój czerwony policzek. - Chodź. Pojedziemy do mnie - rzucił, stając przy jednej z żółtych taksówek i otwierając przede mną drzwi. - Opowiesz mi wszystko w domu, złotko.

…

Wchodząc do domu Jack'a, doznałem niemałego szoku. Nie wyglądało ono tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy przyszedłem tu po raz pierwszy. Papiery, szkice, które wtedy walały się wszędzie gdzie popadnie, nagle gdzieś zniknęły. Jack chyba zauważył moje pytające spojrzenie, bo tylko wzruszył ramionami i szepnął coś jak brzmiało, 'przeczuwałem, że tak to się skończy'. Po czym chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził do salonu.

-Więc… - zaczął, kiedy usiadłem na kanapie, a on obrócił się w stronę barku, by jak to oświadczył 'trochę mnie rozluźnić'. - Jak to jest z tobą i Magnusem?

'Magnusem', no tak, wiedziałem, ze tak to się skończy. Nie ukrywam, że przez podróż taksówką i rozmowę z Jack'iem jakoś mi to umknęło. Choć nie, może nie, nie umknęło. Ja po prostu chciałem, aby mi to umknęło. Chciałem o tym zapomnieć, zapomnieć, że to w ogóle się dzisiaj wydarzyło, że go spotkałem. Przez całą podróż, próbowałem wyprzeć go z pamięci, ale on nadal powracał. Nadal żył w mojej pod świadomości i wiedziałem, ze tak łatwo jej nie opuści.

-Co? - Powtórzył, podchodząc do mnie i wręczając mi szklankę whisky z lodem. Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało, sam nie wiedziałem, od czego zacząć. A raczej, czy zdradzić mu wszystko. Przecież, tak na prawdę go nie znałem, ale z drugiej strony… Przecież chciałem, żeby to się zmieniło, prawda?

Nim zacząłem swoją opowieść, wziąłem głęboki oddech i upiłem łyka trunku, który od razu rozwiązał supeł w moim gardle.

-A, więc to zaczęło się w liceum…

Mógłbym przysiąc, że gadałem chyba całą godzinę. I dopiero jakieś pół butelki później, zbliżałem się do końca.

-Nic mnie już z nim nie łączy. Nie wiem, dlaczego był w tym klubie. Domyślam się, że to sprawka mojej siostry. Ale na prawdę, mnie już z nim nic nie łączy. I nigdy już nie będzie. To już przeszłość, skończone. Nie chcę go. Nie potrafię już mu zaufać, rozumiesz? Jest ostatnią osobą, której mógłbym kiedykolwiek jeszcze zaufać. Boję się, że kiedy mu zaufam on znowu mnie zrani. Znowu złamie mi serce i znowu będę cierpieć. To typowy Magnus. A ja tego nie chcę. Nie chcę znowu cierpieć przez niego, nie chcę znowu wyjechać i zostawić, tych, których kocham. On na pewno znowu zrobiłby ze mnie swoją zabawkę. Znowu by się mną zabawił, a na koniec i tak mnie zostawi - upiłem kolejnego łyka, po czym odłożyłem pustą szklankę na stół i oparłem się o kanapę patrząc na Jack'a. - Ale… Na prawdę cię przepraszam za niego. Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło. Nie chciałem, żeby przerwał nam naszą… emm randkę. Na prawdę chciałem się z tobą świetnie bawić. Chciałem, żeby ten wieczór był udany. Na prawdę mi przykro, że tak to się skończyło. Gdybym…

Niedane mi było dokończyć, bo nagle poczułem chłodne wargi Jack'a na swoich. I nagle cały świat zawirował, choć nie wiedziałem, czy to był skutek, wypitych drinków, czy tego jak on całował.

_Co mnie podkusiło, by wypytywać o Bane'a, tego nie wiem. Alec lamentował o nim przez kolejną godzinę, raz po raz popijając drinka za drinkiem, aż w końcu miałem wrażenie, że jest wstawiony._

_- Za dużo gadasz. - Powiedziałem, bardziej sam do siebie, gdy znów przepraszał, za Magnusa. I wtedy, pod wpływem impulsu, bo nie ma lepszego sposobu, by ktoś się zamknął, jak pocałunek, wpiłem się w jego usta. _

_Smakował jak moja whisky, wymieszana z miętą, całkiem smacznie. Z początku, Alec był jakby zamrożony takim obrotem spraw, ale wystarczyło, że jedną ze swoich dłoni położyłem na jego plecach, przybliżając do siebie i już zaczął być mniej oporny. W końcu jego usta zaczęły współpracować z moimi, albo poddając się mym ruchom, nie było to dla mnie ważne. Jego dłonie, niepewnie spoczęły na moich biodrach, nie wykonując żadnych ruchów. Ja wsunąłem jedną ze swoich dłoni pod jego koszulę, a drugą w czarne włosy, zaciskając je w pięści. Alec tak pięknie jęknął z rozkoszy, była to niemal muzyka dla mych uszu. Gdy jęknął, jego usta się otworzyły, wpuszczając tam mój język. Wodziłem nim po jego podniebieniu, języku, wykonując w miarę szybkie ruchy. I byłem mile zaskoczony, gdy język Alec'a włączył się do naszej zabawy. _

_Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym, a drugim pocałunkiem, dłonie Alec'a wpełzły pod moją koszulkę, wodząc po mięśniach brzucha. To dało mi jasny znak, że Lightwood wie, czego chce, więc i ja ruszyłem dalej w naszej zabawie. Przyciągnąłem go jeszcze bliżej siebie, rozstawiając jego nogi swoją, ocierając swoim udem jego uda. I ponownie, Alec, cudownie zaczął pojękiwać. _

_Byłem ciekaw, na ile mi pozwoli, mając nadzieję na jak najwięcej dzisiejszej nocy. Powoli szliśmy w stronę sypialni, nie odrywając się od siebie. Gdy w końcu nogi Alec'a dotknęły końca mego łóżka, popchnąłem nas oboje na nie, nadal nie przerywając pocałunków. Gdzieś między jednym jękiem, a drugim, między ciężkimi sapaniami, zacząłem odpinać koszulę Alec'a. Jego blada skóra, mięśnie brzucha teraz zdawały się drżeć pod moim dotykiem. Posunąłem się jeszcze dalej. Alec oddychał szybko, gdy zacząłem całować jego szyję, tu i ówdzie przygryzając, by pozostawić po sobie widoczny ślad. Przesuwałem się z pocałunkami coraz niżej, nie pomijając żadnego centymetra na nagiej klatce piersiowej chłopaka, uzyskując od niego kolejne jęki rozkoszy. Zatrzymałem swoje usta tuż nad paskiem od spodni Alec'a. Rozpraszając go głodnymi pocałunkami i kąsaniem skóry tuż nad biodrami, odpiąłem klamrę, rozpiąłem rozporek i już miałem ściągnąć - choćby odrobinę - jeansy chłopaka, gdy poczułem dłoń zaciskającą się na moim nadgarstku. _

_Zmylony tym ruchem, uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem zdziwiony na zarumienionego Alec'a._

_- Nie mogę… - szepnął. - Przepraszam, nie mogę._

_- Nie należysz do tych, co idą do łóżka na pierwszej randce, co nie? - Pokiwał głową. - Cóż...ale mam nadzieję, że choć trochę cię rozproszyłem. - Tym razem to on spojrzał na mnie zmieszany. - Potrzebowałeś rozproszenia, a nie ma nic lepszego niż seks. Wierz mi, wiem, co mówię. - Alec zaśmiał się, zapinając spodnie. - Zawsze możemy dokończyć, kiedy indziej. _

_- Może._

Po 'rozpraszającym' zajściu między mną i Jack'iem, jakoś nie do końca mogłem dojść do siebie. W głowie nadal szumiało mi od alkoholu, choć teraz już nie byłem taki pewny czy to na pewno zawdzięczam alkoholowi, a może swego rodzaju miłosnemu upojeniu? Nie wiedziałem. Wiedziałem jednak jedno, od tamtego momentu nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od Jack'a, który teraz leżąc obok mnie wpatrywał się w telewizor, oglądając film, który wybrał dla nas. Jednak niezbyt on mnie teraz interesował.

Wpatrywałem się tak w niego, nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, dopóki moje oczy nie zrobiły się ciężkie, a wokół mnie nie zapadł mrok.

Jednak, nim przestałem się opierać Morfeuszowi, by wziął mnie w swoje ramiona, uznałem, ze to wcale nie było takie złe. Przeciwnie, cholernie mi się podobało. A moje 'może', wcale nie było tylko pustym słowem. Być może, to 'może', było swego rodzaju obietnicą.

…

_Oglądaliśmy właśnie jedną z części Szybkich i Wściekłych i gdzieś w połowie filmu usłyszałem ciche pochrapywanie, dochodzące z lewej strony łóżka. Obróciłem głowę i ujrzałem śpiącego Alec'a, z uśmiechem na twarzy, zaciskającego w pięści moją koszulę, którą wcześniej zdjąłem. Ten widok był poniekąd uroczy i pewnie bym się nim napawał jeszcze przez długi czas, ale nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. To mnie zdziwiło, nie spodziewałem się dziś innych gości niż Alec, który już był w moim domu. _

_Ostrożnie, by go nie zbudzić, zszedłem z łóżka i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Gdy je otworzyłem, doznałem niemałego szoku._

_- Cam? Co tu robisz? _

_- Unikasz mnie, Jacky. - Powiedziała blondynka. Camille była piękną kobietą, jedną z tych, które, na co dzień były chłodne, ale w łóżku wręcz wydobywał się z niej ogień. Ogień, który przyciągał każdego. - Stęskniłam się...Czemu nie masz na sobie koszuli?_

_- Bo mam gościa. - I Camille, jak zwykle, wprosiła się do środka, maszerując wprost do mojej sypialni. Nawet nie miałem okazji, by ją dogonić i ostrzec o śpiącym Alec,'u, gdy ponownie się do mnie odezwała._

_- Co półnagi Alec Lightwood robi w twoim łóżku? - Szok był słyszalny w jej głosie. - Jesteś gejem? _

_- Nie. Ale lubię czasem się dobrze zabawić. - Wzruszyłem sugestywnie brwiami, nim uderzyło mnie to, że ona zna Alec'a. - Skąd go znasz?_

_- Pamiętam Alec'a z czasów liceum. - Uniosłem brew w zapytaniu i gestem dłoni kazałem jej kontynuować. - Spotykał się z Bane'm, właściwie to przez niego Magnus mnie rzucił. _

_- A ja myślałem, że to, dlatego, że pieprzyłaś się z tym Rosjaninem. - Spojrzała na mnie wymownie. - Więc i Bane'a znasz._

_- Tak. _

_- Wiesz, że przyszedł do klubu, gdzie zabrałem Alec'a…_

_- Pewnie zrobił niezłą awanturę, co? - Przytaknąłem. - Cały Magnus, kompletny idiota zapatrzony w Alec'a…- nagle umilkła na kilka dłuższych chwil, po czym na jej usta wstąpił szelmowski uśmiech, a oczy zabłysły przebiegłością. - Pamiętasz, jak Bane zgarnął ci staż sprzed nosa? Ten u Versache?_

_- Tak._

_- Chyba czas, by się na nim odegrać, prawda? - Początkowo nie zrozumiałem, ale gdy głową wskazała na śpiącego Alec'a, od razu rozjaśniło mi się w głowie. - A i nie kryję, ucieszę się, gdy Magnus trochę pocierpi. Zwłaszcza w taki sposób, nie sądzisz, mój drogi? Chyba przyda mu się taka nauczka, że z nami się nie pogrywa. _

_- Camille, kocham twoją przebiegłość…- uśmiechnęła się prowokacyjnie, nim wspięła się na palce by mnie pocałować. Usta Camille zawsze smakowały jak czerwone wino, które uwielbiała pić. Nagle nam przerwała wibracja w kieszeni moich spodni. Wyciągnąłem telefon i ujrzałem wiadomość z nieznajomego numeru._

**_'_****_Spotkajmy się jutro. Mój gabinet. Tylko ty i ja. - Magnus Bane'_**

_- Popatrz, popatrz, nasz Magnus się odezwał. - Powiedziałem, pokazując jej sms'a. _

_- Musisz się z nim spotkać. - Wtrąciła. - Pójdziesz tam jutro. A dziś wymyślimy, jak się na nim zemścić i jak do tego wykorzystamy Alec'a. - Znów na chwilę zamilkła, patrząc na śpiącego chłopaka, po czym nagle szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - Mam idealny pomysł na zemstę. Spodoba ci się. Ty i ja będziemy wygrani. Ty się zabawisz z Alec'iem, a ja się zemszczę na Bane'ie. Musisz tylko…._

Od rana siedziałem niczym na szpilkach, wiercąc się na swoim fotelu w gabinecie. Ponadto, co chwilę rzucałem karcące spojrzenie zegarowi, którego wskazówki jakby stanęły w miejscu. Na prawdę chciałem już to mieć za sobą… Nie, nie byłem tchórzem. Ale chciałem mieć wszystko czarnym na białym. Chciałem postawić sprawę jasno. A jeśli moje przypuszczenia się potwierdzą, doprowadzić do tego, aby Jack zniknął z życia Alec'a już na zawsze. Być może ja w przeszłości go zraniłem, ale nie dopuszczę, aby taki frajer jak Farlow zranił Alec'a jeszcze bardziej. On na to nie zasługuje. Dobrze, jeśli nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, okay rozumiem go - choć szczerze mówiąc, nadal miałem nadzieję, ze jednak pewnego dnia Alec cofnie swe słowa i pozwoli mi, choć spróbować zbudować wszystko na nowo. Ale najpierw…

-Farlow. - Oznajmiłem chłodno w stronę drzwi, które właśnie się uchyliły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki blondyn.

-Bane. - Rzucił na przywitanie, od razu rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu, na przeciwko mnie, posyłając mi ten swój firmowy uśmieszek.

-Przyszedłeś.

-Czy to nie oczywiste? - Przytaknąłem niechętnie. - No, więc. "Mój gabinet. Tylko ty i ja." O co chodzi Magnus? Czyżbyś po zazdrościł Alec'owi, z kim sypia? A może jesteś o mnie zazdrosny? No, więc, w czym tkwi twój problem? Masz jakąś propozycję dla mnie?

-Żadnej propozycji dla ciebie nie mam, Farlow. Jedyne, co mogę ci powiedzieć to, to, abyś raz na zawsze odczepił się od mojego Alexandra.

- Och Bane, Bane, Bane, czas przestać wierzyć w cuda i się obudzić. Alexander nigdy...

-Nie nazywaj go tak! - Wybuchłem, piorunując go wzrokiem. - Tylko ja mogę zwracać się do niego pełnym imieniem!

Farlow tylko westchnął i wywrócił oczy - jak mniemam z frustracji, albo zwyczajnie, dlatego, że był zwykłym dupkiem i playboyem - i nie zważając na moje słowa, kontynuował.

- On cię już nie kocha, smutne, ale prawdziwe. - Otarł niewidzialną łzę, z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Ale jest teraz ze mną, to ze mną się teraz pieprzy nie…

W tym momencie, wszelka moja samo kontrola uleciała w powietrze. Nie wytrzymałem. Sam, nawet nie wiem, kiedy moje dłonie zacisnęły się na szyi tego gnoja, przypierając go tym samym do zimnej ściany i podnosząc milimetr nad ziemię. Nasze oczy znalazły się teraz na identycznej wysokości, dzięki czemu - miałem nadzieję - dostrzegł w moich buchający ogień nienawiści, który tlił się tam od pierwszego naszego spotkania - i nie, wcale nie było to spotkanie dzisiejszego wieczora w Błękitnej Ostrydze. Zdecydowanie nie - i chyba to było jeszcze gorsze. I bóg mi świadkiem, że gdyby nie Alec, gdyby nie to, że to miał być dopiero początek, zadusiłbym gościa na miejscu.

-Odszczekaj te słowa, kundlu! - Wysyczałem, przez zaciśnięte zęby, opierając swoje czoło o jego i obserwując, jak co raz bardziej jego twarz przybiera kolor burgundu.- Nikt nie będzie pieprzył Alec'a! A już na pewno nie taki skurwysyn jak ty! Nie zasługujesz na niego!

-No tak, przecież tylko ty na niego zasługujesz, prawda? Tylko pan wielki, nieskończony i zawsze perfekcyjny Magnus Bane! No chodzący ideał, po prostu. Tylko ty możesz go pieprzyć, czy nie? - Farlow posłał w moją stronę szyderczy uśmiech. I pomimo, że zaczynało chyba brakować mu tlenu, jego oczy zabłysły - mógłbym rzec - tak samo intensywną nienawiścią, wymieszaną z nutką pogardy jak moje, nadal kontynuował. - Chciałbyś, prawda? Chciałbyś go pieprzyć, tak jak ja i to cię boli! Boli cię, że nie możesz go mieć w swoim łóżku. A żałuj… - przerwał na chwilę, tylko po to, aby się perwersyjnie oblizać. Mógłbym przysiąc, że moje palce trochę bardziej zacisnęły się wokół jego szyi. - Oh! Żałuj błyskotko. Może kiedyś to był niedoświadczony dzieciak, ale teraz... Teraz to istny bóg seksu! Nawet na dole zachowuje się jak nieokiełznane zwierzę! Kiedy klęczy przede mną, sprawiając mi przyjemność, żałuj, że nie widzisz, jaki jest w tym dobry. A to jak krzyczy moje imię, jak jęczy w rozkoszy, kiedy..

-Dosyć! - Przerwałem mu i odrzuciłem go do tyłu, niczym odrażającego śmiecia - którym zresztą był.

Nim jednak upadł, uderzył się lekko, głową w ścianę. Jednak nic mu nie było - nie to, że kwapiłem się do pomocy, no, ale zabić to go jeszcze nie chciałem - bo niemal od razu złapał się za gardło, próbując złapać powietrze. Kiedy stanąłem nad nim, spojrzał na mnie z pogardą, a ten cyniczny uśmieszek nadal nie znikał mu z twarzy. - Dosyć! Nic nie wiesz o Alec'u! Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę coś takiego to…

-To, co? Zabijesz mnie? - Prychnął. - Dobrze wiesz, że nawet gdybyś chciał, nie możesz, bo on ci tego nigdy nie wybaczy. Pogódź się z tym, że on cię nie chce i zniknij z jego życia raz na zawsze. Alec jest teraz mój.

-On nigdy nie będzie twój! Nie pozwolę na to!

-Że takie niby 'po moim trupie'? - Zakpił. - Daj spokój, to już przereklamowane. Już nikt nie bawi się w rycerzy w lśniącej zbroi. Kogo ty chcesz ocalić?! To nie żadna disnejowska bajeczka. Alec nie jest księżniczką w opałach. Rzekłbym, że raczej jest tu...

-O, co ci chodzi, Farlow?! Dobrze wiem, że nic do niego nie czujesz. Powiedz, czego chcesz? Kasy? Dam ci tyle ile chcesz. Przelecieć go, jak to ująłeś? Wątpię, możesz mieć każdego człowieka z twojego otoczenia, więc oświeć mnie, czego ty chcesz?!

-Oh, Maggi - westchnął, podnosząc się i stanął teraz ze mną twarzą w twarz. Nim się odezwał, położył rękę na moim ramieniu i mrugnął do mnie. - Chcę tego, co wszyscy. Zabawić się.

-Kosztem Alec'a?! Wiedziałem… chcesz go tylko przelecieć!

-Być może - zaśmiał się, nadal nie odrywając dłoni od mojego ramienia. - Ale spójrz prawdzie w oczy Magnus. Jesteśmy tacy sami…

-Nie jesteśmy - oznajmiłem ostro i strzepnąłem jego rękę. - Nigdy nie będziemy. Ja go kocham…

-Kochasz?! - Znowu ten jego szyderczy śmiech. - Boże… Nie pogrążaj się Bane! Minęło ile? Kilka lat. Nie możesz go "kochać". A tym bardziej, on cię nie kocha.

-Być może - powtórzyłem jego poprzednie słowa. - Może masz rację. Może go nie kocham. Nie, być może to nie jest już to samo uczucie, co w liceum, co kilka lat temu. Ale nadal coś czuję do Alexandra. Pomimo moich zapewnień, nie jestem w stanie określić czy to nadal ta sama miłość. Ale wiem jedno, nadal coś nas łączy i nigdy ci go nie oddam, Farlow! Możemy nawet o niego walczyć, ale on nigdy nie będzie twój. Nigdy ci go nie oddam, wygram.

-Cóż… - zaczął, a w jego oczach ponownie mogłem dostrzec ten błysk - błysk, który nigdy nie wróżył nic dobrego. - Tę pożal się boże przemowę mógłbyś sobie darować. Ale skoro jesteś tego taki pewien. Skoro myślisz, że wygrasz choćby nie wiem, co. Dobrze… Możemy zawalczyć…

-Co masz na myśli? - Zapytałem podejrzliwie, mierząc go wzrokiem.

-Walczmy o Alec'a. Dwa miesiące. Tyle zostało do ślubu jego siostry, prawda? - Potwierdziłem. - Wyśmienicie. A więc dwa miesiące. Tylko ja, ty i Alec. Stawka będzie wysoka. Kto pierwszy zdobędzie jego serce, wygrywa i zabiera Alexandra. A przegrany musi odejść na zawsze. Jeśli wygrasz, proszę bardzo zabieraj go, praw te swoje kazania o miłości, co ci się żywnie podoba, a ja zniknę. Ale jeśli ja wygram… Cóż, jeśli ja wygram, będę mógł zrobić z nim, co chcę, będę mógł się z nim zabawiać, a ty odejdziesz i nigdy więcej nie wrócisz. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Więc? Wchodzisz w to, Bane? Chcesz pograć o Alec'a? - Zapytał, po czym wyciągnął do mnie swoją dłoń, patrząc wyczekująco.

-Wchodzę - oznajmiłem.

Jednak nim uścisnąłem jego dłoń, w duchu, gdzieś tam głęboko w środku, wiedziałem, że niedługo pożałuję tej decyzji. I to nawet nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia? Opinie będą mile widziane. **

**Następny, niedługo, jeszcze nie mamy ustalonej konkretnej daty, ale zaczęłyśmy pracę nad nowym rozdziałem, aczkolwiek jeszcze w trakcie powstaje SCOM i końcowe sprawdziany i wkrótce obrona dyplomu...więc...trochę może nam to zabrać. Ale, w końcu dodamy! **

**Pozdrawiamy, **

**Ola i Intoxic **


	8. O przyjemnych początkach

**A/N: Witamy, po dłuższej przerwie!**

Egzaminy za nami, także jest nowy rozdział!

Roxx: Och, czasem i Magnus robi takie rzeczy.

Dziękujemy za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.

_Kursywa - Intoxic_

Normalny - Ola

**Uwaga! Rozdział zawiera retrospekcję napisaną w 3 osobie, niech was nie zmyli! **

**Jak również rozdział zawiera insynuacje seksualne.**

**Edited: 19.07.15: Mała poprawka w wypowiedzi Jack'a podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Cam. **

**Miłego czytania.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VII<strong>

"**O przyjemnych początkach"**

Kiedy w końcu Morfeusz postanowił wypuścić mnie ze swoich objęć, pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl to, to, że tak naprawdę jeszcze się nie obudziłem. No bo umówmy się, jaki normalny - oczywiście gej, tak dla sprostowania - koleś, który byłby na moim miejscu, nie pomyślałby tak samo. Kiedy jednego wieczora idziesz na randkę z nieziemskim ciachem, a drugiego dnia budzisz się w jego łóżku z kilkoma wyjętymi z pamięci urywkami ostatnich momentów.

Wtedy są tylko dwa wyjścia.

Albo, po pierwsze: nie do końca opuściłeś krainę snów, albo drugie - bardziej opcjonalne - dałeś upić się do nie przytomności i zaciągnąć do łóżka, aby następnego dnia kontemplować swoją bezmyślność, słabą głowę do trunków i wrzeszczeć na siebie z przeszłości, że tak łatwo dał się zwieść.

Jednak im dłużej leżałem, wpatrując się w sufit, im dłużej nad tym myślałem, tym bardziej moje policzki - jak zawsze w tak żenujących sytuacjach - przybierały barwę wściekłego burgundu, a drugie wytłumaczenie, dlaczego znalazłem się w takim, a nie innym położeniu, stawało się coraz mniej prawdopodobne.

Bo po pierwsze, okay może nie pamiętam wszystkiego, może i byłem trochę pod wpływem alkoholu, ale ciuchy - zwłaszcza spodnie - były na miejscu. Nic nie naruszone, zapięte i świadczące o tym, że nie zachowałem się jak łatwa panienka na pierwszej randce. Tak, więc, została tylko pierwsza opcja. Jednak i ona nie była zadowalająca. Przecież sen nie mógł być, aż tak realny, prawda? Dla potwierdzenia tej myśli zrobiłem sobie mały test, który zawsze sprawdzał się w takich sytuacjach. A mianowicie uszczypnąłem się - może i banalne, ale ważne, że działa. Zabolało. A więc to nie sen.

Dwie opcje, dwa wytłumaczenia znikły tak szybko, jak się tylko pojawiły. Zatem, jeśli to nie sen, ani seks jest sprawką tego wszystkiego, to co nim jest?

-Cholera - syknąłem, zabierając jedną z poduszek i przykrywając nią twarz. Przymknąłem oczy i oddychając powoli, spróbowałem cofnąć się do wczorajszego wieczora. Jakoś odtworzyć to, co pamiętałem i uzupełnić powstałe w całej tej historii luki.

Moja głowa, pulsując niemiłosiernie, powoli zapełniała się ubytkami z poprzedniej nocy.

Ja i Jack w klubie. Jack wyciągając mnie na parkiet. Nasze ciała ocierające się o siebie w rytm muzyki. Moje ręce pod jego koszulką. Jego dłonie na pasku od moich spodni. Szybszy oddech. Coraz bliżej siebie. Oczy zapełniające się pożądaniem.

I niczym grom z jasnego nieba, wszystko to przerwało czyjeś wołanie. Czyjś krzyk. I nagle wszystkie dźwięki w Błękitnej Ostrydze, zdawały się wyciszyć. Wokół mnie zapadła kompletna cisza, którą zaburzyło jedno, wyraziste, odbijające się głośnym i osłupiającym echem w mojej głowie imię – moje imię.

Magnus ni stąd ni zowąd pojawia się przede mną niczym cień. Odtrąca Jack'a. Porywa mnie. Próbuję się od niego uwolnić, jednak zdaje się, że jest jak robot. Nie słyszy mojego wołania. Jest obojętny na moje krzyki, wyzwiska, czy kopanie. Ciągnie mnie tylko za sobą, jak najszybciej oddalając się od klubu. Zaciąga do jakiejś ślepej uliczki. Kłótnia. Przecież my nigdy nie potrafimy rozmawiać, to zawsze musi być kłótnia. Jestem na niego wściekły. Tym razem posunął się za daleko. Zachował się jak umysłowo chory. Jak przestępca, który musi mieć swoją ofiarę zawsze przy swoim boku. Śledzi ją, nie pozwala rozpocząć życia na nowo, porywa i wciąga z powrotem we wspomnienia, uniemożliwiając zapomnienie. W tamtym momencie trochę się go przestraszyłem, ale kiedy tylko spojrzałem w jego oczy... Te oczy,

wpatrzone we mnie z wściekłością, wymieszaną z tęsknotą i żalem. Na widok jego oczu nie tylko we mnie zawrzało, ale obudziło się także coś jeszcze. Coś, czego za wszelką cenę nie potrafiłem zdefiniować - albo co gorsze, nie chciałem. Ale równocześnie coś, co mnie do niego przyciągało, coś, dzięki czemu chciałem mu wszystko wytłumaczyć, z nim zostać, ale jednak za bardzo się bałem. I pomimo tego dziwnego uczucia, ponownie zaprzeczałem. Zaprzeczyłem, że go kocham. Wykrzyczałem, że już go nie chcę, że nie potrafię tak. I choć owe coś krzyczało we mnie w środku, że robię źle, nie dawałem mu przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Nie, kiedy on znowu może mnie zranić. Być może pozbierałem w całość swoje serce, które pękło na milion kawałków, tamtego dnia. Lecz ono ciągle pozostawało niesklejone. Było niczym ruchomy domek z kart. Wystarczy tylko jeden mały ruch, lekki podmuch, jedno dotknięcie i znowu rozpadnie się jak kryształ. Jednak tym razem, bałem się, że nie uda mi się znaleźć wszystkich jego części, albo co gorsza, już nigdy nie uda mi się go złożyć.

Dlatego, kiedy pojawił się Jack, w duchu dziękowałem za niego. A rozleniwienie z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji, przyszło mi do głowy w okamgnieniu. I choć widziałem ten ból, ten szok, ten żal odbity w kocich tęczówkach Magnusa, niczym w lustrze, kiedy trzymając dłoń Jack'a w swojej, oznajmiłem, że jesteśmy razem, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Z ulgą, a raczej bezwzględną nadzieją, że już więcej ich nie zobaczę. Że więcej nie poczuję tego czegoś i że w końcu zamknę ten rozdział. A moje serce pozostanie nietknięte i całe, czekając na ten odpowiedni 'klej', który poskleja go już na zawsze.

To pamiętam doskonale. I chyba, aż nazbyt doskonale. Wolałbym, cholera naprawdę wolałbym, zapomnieć akurat ten moment. I Bóg mi świadkiem, że nawet nie chciałbym do niego wracać. Niestety był on tak wyraźny, że nie było szans, abym o nim – kiedykolwiek, jak o TYM dniu - zapomniał.

Później salon u Jacka. Whiskey z lodem. I nagle wszystko staje się trochę bardziej zamazane, jednak chyba pamiętam. Pamiętam to moje poczucie winy. Ono chyba najbardziej wdało mi się w pamięć. Poczucie winy, które zżerało mnie od środka i którym zanudzałem Jack'a na zewnątrz. Poczucie winy, które było na tyle silne, że zacząłem swoje tłumaczenia, a następnie opowieść całej historii. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego Jack w ogóle mnie słuchał. Na pewno musiałem przynudzać. No bo umówmy się, kto normalny na pierwszej randce opowiada o swoim byłym, o rozstaniu i bólu serca. Gdybym był Jack'iem skreśliłbym siebie już po pierwszych pięciu minutach. Nie chciałem go zadręczać. To nie tak miało wyglądać, ale czułem się winny, że Magnus zepsuł nam zabawę w Ostrydze. Z jednej strony chciałem wynagrodzić blondynowi ten epizod z moim byłym, ale z drugiej, nie potrafiłem przestać myśleć o Magnusie. Przynajmniej, aż do pewnego momentu. No właśnie…

W jednej chwili całkowicie zamilkłem. A wszystko za sprawą warg Jack'a na swoich.

Pamiętam te miękkie, soczyste wargi Jednak tuż po tym, jak zamknęły się one z moimi w namiętnym pocałunku, świat wokół mnie zaczął przypominać karuzelę, albo co lepsze rollercoastera. Wszystko zaczęło wirować, tracić ostrość, aż w końcu w tym tunelu pełnym, rozmazanych obrazów, zgasło światło i została tylko bezlitosna, pochłaniająca wszystko ciemność.

Westchnąłem ciężko, zaciskając pięść na poduszce i odkładając ją z powrotem na miejsce. I to by było chyba na tyle z próby odzyskiwania wspomnień.

-Aghhhh – warknąłem, co bardziej przypominało, jakieś mruknięcie zaspanego, leniwego, domowego kota.

-Czyżby, jakiś niedźwiadek wkradł mi się do sypialni? – usłyszałem rozbawiony, znajomy głos, dochodzący od drzwi. – I to całkiem słodki i przystojny niedźwiadek.

Podniosłem się z poduszek i spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Opierając się nonszalancko o futrynę drzwi, stał z potarganą czupryną i lśniącymi oczyma, Jack. W dłoniach trzymał dwa parujące kubki. Odetchnąłem głęboko i poczułem aromat, świeżo zmielonej, czarnej – jak ten tunel zapomnienia – kawy. Jednak moje oczy powędrowały trochę niżej. Okazało się, że oprócz czarnych i emm... dość obcisłych bokserkach, Jack nie ma nic na sobie. Przegryzłem wargę na ten widok, a moje policzki nabrały soczystych rumieńców. Nie uszło, to najzwyczajniej uwadze mężczyzny, bo zaśmiał się lekko. Uświadamiając sobie, że on ciągle wpatruje się we mnie, przybierając kolor buraka, odwróciłem pośpiesznie wzrok.

-Dzień dobry niedźwiadku – oznajmił pogodnie, siadając na skraju łózka i podając mi gorący napój.

-Dobry – odpowiedziałem, oplatając dłońmi kubek. Kiedy odbierałem go od niego, nasze palce zetknęły się na dłuższą chwilę.

-Wyspałeś się nie...

-Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie niedźwiadkiem, a nie ręczę za siebie – uprzedziłem, unosząc kubek do ust i patrząc znad niego wymownie.

Jack uśmiechnął się tylko i upijając łyk swojego napoju, puścił do mnie oczko.

-A więc wolisz księżniczko? – zapytał zadziornie.

Nawet nie zorientowałem się kiedy, biała poduszka znalazła się w mojej dłoni. I już po chwili wokół nas rozpętała się burza białego puchu, spośród której usłyszałem tylko brzdęk tłuczonej porcelany.

Chłodny, szybki prysznic trochę mnie pobudził. Choć nadal nie pamiętałem co stało się między pocałunkiem a pobudką w łóżku Jack'a, nie miałem jakiejś wewnętrznej potrzeby, aby wypytywać go o wszelkie szczegóły wczorajszego wieczoru. Było mi to zbędne. Jeśli cała reszta wyglądała, tak jak pocałunek - a raczej jego zamazane wspomnienie – nie chciałem wiedzieć. Znam siebie i nie zrobiłbym czegoś, – nawet pod bardzo podatnym wpływem znacznych procentów – czego bym później żałował.

Chciałem przecież zacząć wszystko od nowa. Znaleźć punkt zaczepienia. A to zdawał się być cholernie dobry punkt zaczepienia.

I właśnie z tą myślą, która miała przyświecać mi przez resztę dnia opuściłem łazienkę i zapinając koszulę, skierowałem się do salonu, gdzie Jack siedział przy swoim biurku, pośród kilkuset papierów a raczej szkiców, rysunków i palet z materiałami. Przeglądał je gorączkowo, jednak uśmiechając się i co chwila kreśląc coś na nich ołówkiem. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że gdy zorientowałem się, iż ubrał na siebie czarne, luźne spodnie, poczułem małe rozczarowanie. Choć z mierzwioną fryzurą i tym błyskiem w oku wyglądał tak młodzieńczo, spokojnie i uroczo. Jak po raz drugi, kiedy go spotkałem. Kiedy przyszedłem do jego domu po raz pierwszy i zobaczyłem go zapracowanego, w koszulce AC/DC i luźnych spodniach. Wydawał się taki inny, całkiem inny od Jack'a, który był ze mną w klubie od Jack'a, z którym się całowałem. Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy to tylko zwykłe pozory, czy może jednak coś więcej. Zastanawiałem się, który Jack jest prawdziwy. I złapałem się na tym, że diabelsko chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć.

Nagle usłyszałem wymowne odchrząkiwanie. Potrząsnąłem głowa i zorientowałem się, że Jack nie siedzi już przy swoim biurku, a stoi jakieś dwa kroki ode mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się zakłopotany, oblewając krwistym rumieńcem, musiałem naprawdę się zamyślić, aby nie zauważyć, że się poruszył.

-Emm... Dziękuję, że mogłem skorzystać z toalety – oznajmiłem, drapiąc się po głowie w zmieszaniu.

Spojrzałem na blondyna, który ciągle wpatrywał się we mnie z błyskiem w oku. Był to jednak całkiem inny błysk, niż kiedy pracował. Był to błysk Jack'a z klubu. Bardziej zadziorny, może i trochę szaleńczy. I to właśnie przez to utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że chce poznać obu tych Jack'ów. Chcę odkryć jego dwa oblicza i przekonać się, dowiedzieć, który z nich jest tym prawdziwym Jack'iem, a który jest tylko przykrywką.

-Nie dziękuj – w moje rozmyślania wdarła się jego odpowiedź. Skrzyżowałem z nim spojrzenia i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Wiesz, – kontynuował, zbliżając się do mnie i otulając dłonią mój policzek. Nie odsunąłem się, stałem tak wpatrzony w jego zielone, jak szmaragdy tęczówki i nie mogłem zrobić ani kroku. Byłem jak zahipnotyzowany. Jack nachylił się, szepcząc mi do ucha, a jego ciepły oddech muskał moją szyję. Przegryzłem wargę. Sam nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje, czemu znowu mną tak zawładnął. Ale kiedy zniżył głos, po całym ciele przebiegł mnie zimny dreszcz. – Jak dla mnie mógłbyś korzystać z niej codziennie. I to nie sam.

Po tych słowach Jack ruszył głową tak, że teraz nasze usta dzieliły od siebie nieznaczne milimetry. Spojrzałem na jego lekko rozchylone teraz wargi i sam nieświadomie oblizałem swoje. Jego ciepły oddech owiewał moje usta. Podniosłem powoli wzrok i napotkałem jego błyszczące, a może nieco pociemniałe od tej sytuacji oczy. I nagle pod wpływem impulsu, złapałem go za podkoszulkę i przyciągnąłem mocno do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta.

_Pocałunek z Alec'iem smakował miętą, z pewnością od pasty do zębów, której musiał użyć przed kilkoma chwilami i nutką kawy, którą piłem wcześniej. Byłem odrobinę zaskoczony tym, że to Lightwood zainicjował tę sytuację. Jego długie, chłodne palce muskały teraz moją szyję, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcze. W mgnieniu oka przejąłem kontrolę nad tym pocałunkiem. Przeniosłem dłoń na kark Alec'a, jeszcze mocniej przyciągając go do siebie. Druga z moich dłoni powoli schodziła po plecach mężczyzny, zatrzymując się na kości krzyżowej, tuż przed końcem jego jeansów. Centymetr więcej i wsunę ją do spodni chłopaka. Alec położył swoją dłoń na moim biodrze, rysując na nim niewidzialne okręgi. Było to przyjemne uczucie, ale niewystarczające dla mnie. Ja chciałem więcej. Będąc pewnym, że Alec nie odsunie się ode mnie, po tym, jak wepchnąłem swój język w jego usta - Alec wcale nie pozostawał mi dłużny, sam zaczął wodzić swoim językiem po moim, próbując przejąć, choć odrobinę kontroli - przeniosłem obie dłonie na uda chłopaka. Jednym, zwinnym ruchem uniosłem go i obróciłem się w stronę sypialni. Nie przerywając pocałunku i drogi do sypialni, jednym okiem obserwowałem reakcje Alec'a. Chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko temu, co więcej, sam napierał na mnie swoim ciałem, tym boskim ciałem, które chciałem i miałem nadzieję, że wkrótce zobaczę w całej okazałości._

_Gdy dotarliśmy do sypialni, opuściłem Alec'a na sam środek mojego łóżka, na chwilę, na kilka sekund przerywając pocałunek. Lightwood dyszał jak po maratonie, odgarniając końcówki włosów z oczu. W tym czasie ja pozbyłem się swojej koszulki i rzuciłem ją w kąt pokoju. Widziałem, jak oczy Alec'a nagle pociemniały z pragnienia i może podziwu - bądź co bądź lata ćwiczeń na siłowni odpłaciły mi niezłymi mięśniami brzucha. Alec chwycił koniec swojej koszulki, by ją zdjąć, ale natychmiast go powstrzymałem._

_- Pozwól mi, - szepnąłem mu do ucha swoim najbardziej zmysłowym głosem, którego używałem, gdy chciałem kogoś zaciągnąć do łóżka. Alec w odpowiedzi tylko jęknął, kiedy językiem zaznaczyłem wilgotną ścieżkę na jego szyi._

_Słyszałem szybkie bicie jego serca, gdy ściągałem z niego jego koszulkę. Choć widziałem już wcześniej tors Alec'a i tym razem mój wierny przyjaciel między nogami ucieszył się na widok tych mięśni i alabastrowej, chłodnej skóry._

_Każdy mój najmniejszy dotyk wydobywał z Alec'a tak seksowne, długie jęki, że od samego słyszenia miałem ochotę się rzucić na niego i wziąć go bez niczego. Przeniosłem swoją dłoń na guzik od jeansów Alec'a i jednym ruchem, odpiąłem je. By popisać się przed nim umiejętnościami i trochę bardziej go pobudzić - choć i tak nabrzmiałość w jego spodniach pokazywała mi, że podoba mu się nasza gra wstępna - rozporek spodni otworzyłem zębami; stara sztuczka, której nauczyła mnie kiedyś jedna z dziewczyn._

_Powoli, starając się stworzyć atmosferę, zsunąłem jeansy Alec'a do jego kostek i jednym ruchem swoich stóp zrzuciłem je na ziemię. Chłopak, z odrobinę trzęsącymi się dłońmi odpiął pasek, guzik i rozporek moich spodni. Niepewnymi ruchami zsuwał je w dół, jego policzki przybrały kolor wiśniowy przy tym. Gdy już od przyjemności podziwiania się nago dzieliły nas tylko bokserki, nagle w mojej sypialni rozległ się irytujący dzwonek country, mrożąc ruchy Lightwooda._

_Alec jęknął, ale tym razem nie był to jęk zadowolenia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był to jęk niedowierzania i wstydu. Dźwięk nie przestawał mnie irytować._

_- Przepraszam, - Alec szepnął, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - To mój brat. Ustawił sobie ten cholerny dzwonek._

_- Odbierz w takim razie, - powiedziałem, gdy telefon nie przestawał dzwonić. - Zdaje się, że to ważne._

_Alec wyplątał się z pode mnie i zeskoczył z łóżka. Naprędce odnalazł swoje jeansy, wyciągnął z nich telefon i przystawił do ucha._

_- Czego chcesz, Jace? - warknął, obracając się do mnie tyłem. Nie słyszałem rozmowy, ale z mowy ciała Alec'a, z tego jak napinał swoje mięśnie, rozgryzłem, że na tym koniec naszej zabawy. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, opadając na poduszki. Będę sam musiał sobie poradzić ze swoim problemem, albo będę musiał wezwać którąś z dziewcząt. Choć pewnie nim któraś by przybyła, mnie już przeszłaby ochota na szybki numerek….Nie, ja zawsze mam ochotę na szybki numerek. - Dobra! Przyjdę niedługo. No, cześć._

_Alec obrócił się do mnie, przygryzając dolną wargę i unikał kontaktu wzrokowego ze mną._

_- Am… - nie bardzo wiedział, jak zacząć, więc ja przejąłem pałeczkę._

_- Wnioskuję, że musisz już iść? - Alec tylko pokiwał głową. - Nie ukrywam, że nie podoba mi się to, Alec. Widzisz, w jakim stanie mnie zostawiasz? - Po raz kolejny pokiwał głową. - Teraz gdy będę sobie robił dobrze, będę myślał o tobie._

_Jak na zawołanie, Alec zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Wściekle czerwony._

_- Ja… aaam… - zająknął się, mocno wciągając powietrze. Szybko wciągnął na siebie jeansy i założył koszulkę tył na przód, na co ja się zaśmiałem._

_Wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do niego od tyłu, mocno przyciągając go do siebie, by czuł całe moje ciało. Alec starał się zdusić jęk, który i tak wydobył się z jego ust. Jego ciało zadrżało pod moim dotykiem i ciepłym oddechem, gdy szepnąłem mu do ucha._

_- Będę tu na ciebie czekał, Alexandrze, - swoją dłoń przesunąłem po jego ramieniu, aż do dłoni i ścisnąłem lekko. - Wróć wieczorem, a obiecuję, nie pożałujesz._

_- W...wró...cę, - zająknął się niebieskooki ponownie, instynktownie przysuwając się do mojego ciała. Złapałem dłonią za jego podbródek i obróciłem do siebie. Jego błękitne oczy, teraz były w kolorze granatu. Spojrzałem na niego najbardziej pożądliwym wzrokiem, na jaki mogłem się zdobyć. Alec przełknął ciężko, nim wpiłem się w jego usta, na krótko, lecz namiętnie, by dać mu posmak tego, co na niego czekało. Był niezadowolony, gdy znienacka się od niego odsunąłem._

_- Wróć do mnie, dziś, - jeszcze oblizałem usta, by pokazać mu, że pragnę go, zanim się odsunąłem na tyle, by mógł swobodnie opuścić moją sypialnię. Chłopak rzucił mi jeszcze lubieżne spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Poszedłem za nim, nadal tylko w bokserkach z nabrzmiałością zbyt dobrze widzianą przez chłopaka. Alec również wychodził w niepożądanym stanie z mojego mieszkania. Gdy był już na klatce, jeszcze na chwilę pociągnąłem go ku sobie, by chwycić na sekundę jego przyrodzenie. Alec jęknął tak niesamowicie pięknie, że miałem ochotę zrobić mu dobrze tu, na klatce, gdzie każdy mógł nas zobaczyć. - Do zobaczenia dziś wieczorem, Alexandrze._

_Zamknąłem drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami. Teraz pozostało mi tylko czekać do wieczora, by ruszyć z pierwszą fazą naszej małej zabawy. Lecz najpierw, musiałem wykonać jeszcze jedną małą rzecz._

_'Alec jest zajebiście dobry w łóżku' - Napisałem, dodając do wiadomości zdjęcie Alec'a, śpiącego w moim łóżku sprzed kilku godzin. Uśmiechając się sam do siebie, wysłałem wiadomość mojemu przeciwnikowi._

_Rozkoszując się zimną whisky, z jedną ręką na przyrodzeniu, czekałem na wieczór i powrót Alec'a._

_Kilka godzin później usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi, rozłączyłem się z Camille i poszedłem otworzyć. Już nie dbałem o ubiór, byłem pewien, że to Alec i że natychmiast zaciągnę go do łóżka. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, w samej bieliźnie, Alec stał tam, rumieniąc się i trzymając w ręku butelkę wina. Świetnie, będzie co pić._

_- Witaj, - otworzyłem szerzej drzwi, zapraszając go gestem dłoni. - Czekałem na ciebie, Alec. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że w końcu jesteś. Możemy dokończyć naszą poranną zabawę._

_..._

_Gdy moje oczy spoczęły na śpiącym Alec'u, coś mnie tknęło. Nie byłam blisko tego chłopaka od skończenia liceum. I nagle miałam jakby deja vu. Wszystkie emocje odżyły. Jak na zawołanie do mojego umysłu wpełzło wspomnienie jednego z najgorszych dla mnie dni w liceum. Dnia, w którym przestałam być popularna. Dnia, w którym Magnus Bane rzucił mnie na środku stołówki, na oczach połowy szkoły._

_"**C**amille siedziała przy stoliku 'elity', razem z najfajniejszymi dzieciakami w szkole. Poprawka, z najfajniejszą młodzieżą w szkole, wliczając w to: Catarinę Loss, Ragnora Fell'a, Jace'a Lightwood'a, Isabelle Ligthwood, Raphael'a Santiago. Pojedynczo, żadne z tych osób nie było fajne, może poza Jace'm Lightwoodem. Catarina i Ragnor byli zamkniętymi w sobie nerdami, Raphael nigdy się nie odzywał, a jeśli już, to wszystko krytykował. Isabelle plotła trzy po trzy, zwykle o chłopakach i ciuchach. A Jace, Jace był dość przystojny. Pojedynczo, mało interesujący dla Camille, jednak byli najfajniejszymi dzieciakami w szkole. A tak było, tylko dlatego, że każde z nich miało pewną koneksję z Magnusem Banem, chłopakiem Camille. Cate i Ragnor byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Raphael był prawie rodziną dla Magnusa - jego matka, tuż przed śmiercią, prosiła Bane'a, by zajął się chłopakiem, zważając na to, że Magnus był już pełnoletni. Isabelle była przyjaciółką Magnusa, często chodził z nią na imprezy i zakupy. A Jace, Jace należał do drużyny koszykarskiej. Oczywiście, przy ich stoliku brakowało jeszcze trzeciego z rodzeństwa Ligthwood - Alec'a, którego Magnus też lubił - nie tylko dlatego, że Alec dawał ściągać Bane'owi na zajęciach. Podobno Alec był miły - tak go określił Magnus podczas jednej z rozmów._

_Belcourt spoglądała ze znużeniem na Isabelle, która po raz enty wyjaśniała, jaki to Meliron jest gorący i jak dałaby mu się zabrać na randkę. Camille nie lubiła ich i z wytęsknieniem czekała na swojego chłopaka. Spotykała się z Magnusem od siedmiu miesięcy i od tamtej pory ze zwykłej Cam, stała się niemal przywódczynią w szkole. Dziewczyna kapitana drużyny koszykarskiej to była wysoka pozycja w szkole. Wszyscy się jej bali, wszyscy ją podziwiali. Dziewczęta chciały być jak ona, ale nikt nie mógł dorównać Camille Belcourt. I nikt nie mógł jej odebrać jej tej pozycji w szkole._

_I tak sądziła, aż do tego feralnego dnia._

_Ze znudzeniem wyciągnęła telefon ze swojej białej torebki - dziś pasującej do jej białej, skórzanej kurtki - i spojrzała na wyświetlacz; Magnus nie zadzwonił do niej od dwóch dni. Nie to, że jakoś specjalnie zależało jej na tym, w końcu miała trochę wolnego od ciągłego słuchania o koszykówce. Zdawało się, że Bane miał tylko trzy tematy rozmów: Koszykówka, imprezy i brokat. Toteż Camille często unikała rozmów z nim, przytakując porozumiewawczo, wzdychając w odpowiednich momentach. Jeśli była królową w szkole, mogła się poświęcić odrobinkę. Tylko że w tamtym momencie nie przeczuwała, że wkrótce jej status w szkole się zmieni._

_Przeglądała właśnie swój profil na facebooku, gdy nagle usłyszała kilka wzdychań dziewcząt. Zwykle to oznaczało, że jakiś przystojniak wszedł do stołówki. Z głośnych kroków i ciężkiego zapachu drzewa sandałowego, który natychmiast wypełnił pomieszczenie, wiedziała, że ów przystojniakiem był jej chłopak Magnus. Podniosła swoje błękitne oczy na niego i dostrzegła, że chłopak się nie uśmiechał. To było dziwne, bo Bane zawsze się uśmiechał - czasem szyderczo, czasem szczerze, ale zawsze jego twarz zdobił uśmiech. Co więcej, jego kocie oczy były wypełnione pustką i dystansem._

- _Cześć kochanie,- rzuciła lekko, oblizując usta. Wiedziała, że Magnus lubił jej usta, zwłaszcza, gdy malowała je karminową szminką. -Jak trening?_

_- Musimy pogadać, Cam. - powiedział sucho, spoglądając na nią wyczekująco. - Chodź ze mną._

_Chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął, by wstała z krzesła. Z oporem szła za nim, kilka kroków od stolika, gdy nagle Bane się zatrzymał i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy._

_- O co chodzi, Magnus? - Zauważyła, że chłopak ciężko przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki wdech._

_- Camille...to koniec. - oświadczył stanowczo._

_- Słucham? Wydaje mi się, że się przesłyszałam. Powtórz - jej błękitne oczy powoli stawały się ciemniejsze ze złości. Pod skórą czuła jak kipi, pali się z wściekłości, która w niej narastała z każdą sekundą, gdy w jej umyśle wybrzmiewały, jak echo, słowa jej chłopaka._

_- Nie przesłyszałaś się, Camille. To koniec,- powiedział odrobinę głośniej; zwykle zmieniał ton głosu, gdy emocje go opanowywały. - Zrywam z tobą._

_Nagle w stołówce wybuchły śmiechy, głośne wdychanie powietrza, jakieś świsty. A Camille stała i tępo wpatrywała się w Magnusa z niedowierzaniem._

_To nie mogła być prawda, tak nie mogło być. Magnus nie mógł z nią zerwać, a już zwłaszcza nie na oczach całej szkoły. Tak być nie może._

_- Ty zrywasz ze mną?! - wycedziła. - O nie, nie możesz ze mną zerwać, Bane! Ze mną się nie zrywa!_

_-Właśnie to zrobiłem, Cam. - odparł, niby spokojniej. - Przestań i tak ci na mnie nie zależało. Pieprzyłaś się z Ralphem i tym chłopakiem z wymiany, Siergiejem. - stołówka wypełniła się okrzykami w stylu 'oohhhhh' i 'uuuuuu' - Masz mnie gdzieś. Miałaś mnie gdzieś, odkąd zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Przecież mnie nie kochasz, prawda? Więc teraz nie rób scen._

_- Ty… - zamachnęła się i uderzyła go prosto w twarz z taką siłą, że Magnus zachwiał się i niema, padł na podłogę. Gdy odzyskał równowagę, złapał się za pękniętą wargę i wytarł sączącą się krew rękawem bluzy sportowej. - Pożałujesz tego Bane! - Camille zaparła się i tym razem popchnęła Magnusa na ziemię; chłopak wylądował na niej z hukiem. Dziewczyna minęła go, rzucając mu przez ramię mordercze spojrzenie. - Pożałujesz tego! Uczynię twoje życie w szkole piekłem, Magnusie Bane! Pożałujesz tego dnia!_

_Następne dni były piekłem dla Camille, wszyscy przyjaciele 'elita' szkoły się od niej odsunęła, nikt już jej nie podziwiał w szkole. Co więcej, dziewczyny nie bały się jej już tak bardzo. Po korytarzach rozbrzmiewały szepty i śmiechy, jak to Camille Belcourt została rzucona przez Magnusa Bane'a. Jednak blondynka nie pozwoliła, by emocje, które miała w sobie, wzięły nad nią kontrolę. Nie chciała dać satysfakcji Magnusowi, że w pewien sposób jest jej źle z tym zerwaniem. Nie, nie kochała Bane'a, był dla niej tylko przepustką do elitarnego grona w szkole. A wraz z rozstaniem przynależność do tej grupy wręcz wyparowała. I to było w tym najgorsze. Dlatego Camille poprzysięgła mu zemstę._

_A uczucie to narosło w niej bardziej, gdy poznała powód ów zerwania. A powód ten nosił imię Alec Lightwood. Już dwa dni po ich zerwaniu, Magnus obściskiwał się - niby dyskretnie, za szkolnymi trybunami - z nikim innym, jak z niebieskookim chłopakiem. Od tamtej chwili, Camille znienawidziła ich obu i poprzysięgła **zemstę**."_

_I choć nie mogłam dokonać jej w liceum, gdy musiałam nagle wyjechać do Paryża, teraz miałam wspaniałą okazję, podaną niemal na złotej tacy. Uśmieszek wstąpił na moje usta, gdy spoglądałam na śpiącego Alec'a. Idealny plan uformował się w mojej głowie. Plan na zemstę._

_- Pamiętasz, jak Magnus sprzątnął ci staż sprzed nosa? Ten u Versache. - powiedziałam, patrząc na niego znacząco. Z początku chłopak był zdziwiony moimi słowami._

_- Tak._

_- Chyba czas się odegrać, prawda? - głową wskazałam na śpiącego Ligthwooda. Po chwili Jack zdawał się zrozumieć moją aluzję. - A i nie kryję, ucieszę się, że Magnus trochę pocierpi, zwłaszcza w taki sposób, nie sądzisz, mój drogi? Chyba przyda mu się taka nauczka, że z nami pogrywa._

_Gdy wyjaśniłam mu mój pomysł, Jack nagle stał się tym bardzo podekscytowany. Nie mogłam się dziwić, zawsze lubił dobrze się zabawić, a i był cięty na Magnusa. Mógł upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ruszcie. Zabawić się z Alec'iem i zemścić się na Bane'ie._

_A zemsta ta będzie wyjątkowo słodka, dla nas obojga._

_Wieczorem, w moim apartamencie, przeglądałam starą księgę pamiątkową z liceum. Gdy wróciłam tam pod koniec ostatniej klasy, Magnus i Alec byli w sobie zakochani po uszy - przynajmniej tak twierdziła cała szkoła. A potem coś się stało i Magnus został sam jak palec, bez wielkiej kariery koszykarskiej._

_Nagle zawibrował mój telefon. Sięgnęłam do szafki nocnej i chwyciłam urządzenie, spoglądając na wyświetlacz. Gdy dostrzegłam imię dzwoniącego, nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed uśmiechnięciem się do siebie._

_- Powiedz, że masz dobre wieści, Jacky. - powiedziałam do telefonu._

_- Tylko najlepsze, kochanie. - zaśmiał się, w tle usłyszałam dźwięk stuknięcia szkła. Czyżby był w jakimś klubie? - Miałaś rację, Bane na to poszedł._

_- To było do przewidzenia, - odparłam. - Magnus miał wcześniej obsesję na punkcie Alec'a, nie pozwoli mu tak łatwo odejść. Musisz się postarać._

_- Nie wierzysz w moje umiejętności, Cam? - zapytał - Ciebie zadowalam w łóżku, jego nie dam rady? Jestem pewien, że sypiał tylko z Bane'm, może z kimś jeszcze, dam radę go przekonać do siebie. Każdego da się przekonać dobrym seksem, Cam. Wiesz o tym najlepiej._

_- Tylko czy Alec da ci się zaciągnąć do łóżka?_

_- Bez obaw, jeszcze dziś będzie w moim łóżku, - rzucił, a ja słyszałam pewność w jego głosie. - Kazałem mu wrócić wieczorem, bo przerwał mu nam jego brat. Powiedziałem, że nie pożałuje. Zrozumiał, że chodzi mi o seks - na to ja się w duchu zaśmiałam. Cały Jack, tylko seks mu w głowie, choć w tym przypadku nawet byłam za jego osobowością i popędem seksualnym. - I ucieszę cię, bo Alec się zgodził. Więc, dziś będę uprawiał seks z niezłym ciachem. Ciekawe, jaki jest w łóżku, prawda? Myślę, że będzie dziki._

_- Cicha woda brzegi rwie?_

_- Dokładnie, - nagle w słuchawce usłyszałam dźwięk dzwonka. - Kończę, to Alec. Zadzwonię jutro, zdać relację z pierwszej fazy planu 'zemsta'. Pa, maleńka._

_- Pa i powodzenia._

_Gdy się rozłączył, opadłam na poduszki na łóżku, wzdychając. Właśnie teraz rozpoczynała się pierwsza faza naszego planu, idealnego planu zemsty. Teraz pozostało mi czekać, na wspaniałą minę Magnusa, gdy odkryje moją słodką zemstę._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia?**

**Badum tss...spodziewaliście się takiego obrotu spraw? **

**Jak myślicie, Alec i Jack posunęli by się krok dalej, gdyby im Jace nie przerwał? **

**Czekamy na wasze opinie.**

**Do następnego, **

**Ola i Intoxic.**

**PS. Zachęcamy również do czytania Sweet Child O'Mine i Tak jest, Panie - nowego opowiadania dla fandomu FrostIron. Również zachęcamy do zaglądania na bloga themortalinstrument-malec-story . blogspot. com i museofmyown . wordpress . com **


	9. Miłość to trudna gra

**O rany, minęły prawie lata świetlne odkąd pojawił się ostatni rozdział, ale w końcu, po wielu trudach dni codziennych jest. **

**Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem Oryginalnych.**

**Dziękujemy za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.**

**Miłego czytania.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VIII<strong>

"**Miłość to trudna gra"**

Patrząc wstecz na wydarzenia tamtego dnia, a raczej w większości tamtej nocy, mogę z pełną odpowiedzialnością stwierdzić, że musiałem być naprawdę szalony. Tak, inaczej tego ująć nie można. Zwariowałem.

Bo, czy gdybym był zdrowy na umyśle, zostawiłbym tak ociekającego seksownością faceta w drzwiach jego mieszkania? Czy skłamałbym, mówiąc, że to Jace do mnie napisał? A po tym wszystkim tak po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie, zbiegł ze schodów, pędząc na spotkanie z człowiekiem, który już dawno nie powinien dla mnie istnieć?

Nie, to w zupełności nie miało tak wyglądać. Miało być zupełnie inaczej. Mój plan na nowe życie tego nie obejmował. Ale jak widać, nie tylko ja go pisałem. W rzeczywistości w pisanie nowego scenariusza dla mnie zaplątane było o wiele za dużo osób, niż sobie wymarzyłem. I już niedługo miałem się przekonać, jak bardzo nowe role zmienią w nim wszystko.

* * *

><p>'<em>Spotkajmy się po raz ostatni. Jeśli po tym spotkaniu nie będziesz chciał mnie już więcej widzieć, przysięgam, że nie będę ci się narzucać. Zniknę z twojego życia na dobre. Czekam na ciebie o siódmej w moim mieszkaniu - Brooklyn, Union Street, 1732. Mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia, Alexandrze - Magnus'_

Gdy spoglądałem na wiadomość, którą wysłałem Alexandrowi godzinę temu nie mogłem się sam sobie nadziwić. Z jednej strony było to czystym idiotyzmem, zapraszać go na randkę po tylu latach rozłąki, przecież dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że już nic do mnie nie czuje. A z drugiej strony nie mogłem się tak łatwo poddać. Nie tylko moje serce przez tyle lat usychało z tęsknoty do mego niebieskookiego anioła, ale również nie mogłem pozwolić by ten bydlak, Jack, zbliżył się do mojego faceta.

Alexander był mój i tylko mój.

Nikt nie może mi go odebrać. Nie teraz gdy znów się zjawił w moim życiu. Już raz zniknął z niego, drugi raz mu na to nie pozwolę. Nie, kiedy tak cierpiałem po jego nagłym odejściu.

Prezes otarł się o moją łydkę, mrucząc głośno. Spojrzałem na niego jednym okiem, mój kot wyraźnie domagał się jedzenia, wywnioskowałem to z jego tęsknego spojrzenia w stronę misek pod oknem.

- No już, głodomorze, zaraz coś ci zrobię. Może być tuńczyk, jaśnie książę? - Kot tylko mruknął z aprobatą i ruszył pierwszy do kuchni, trzymając swój ogon ku górze. Podążyłem za nim. W kuchni otworzyłem lodówkę i wyciągnąłem ostatnią puszkę z tuńczykiem. Kiedy nałożyłem jedzenie kotu do jego żółtej miski, podniosłem głowę ku górze i spojrzałem na zegarek. Była szósta, co oznaczało, że do potencjalnego przyjścia Alec'a, została mi godzina. A ja byłem w kropce. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić, co zaplanować, co ubrać na siebie.

Warknąłem głośno, przeklinając siebie w duchu, że nie przemyślałem tego zaproszenia wcześniej. Jednak z drugiej strony zwykle działałem instynktownie, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o Alec'a. Miałem tak od czasów liceum, odkąd się poznaliśmy.

Pamiętałem, jakby to było wczoraj, nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Alexander wpadł spóźniony na lekcję angielskiego, rumieniąc się od biegu i ze wstydu. To chyba wtedy, gdy nasze oczy po raz pierwszy się skrzyżowały, gdy dostrzegłem ten elektryzujący błękit, posyłający dreszcze w każdy cal mego ciała, chyba wtedy się w nim zakochałem. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że odbiło mi - w zasadzie Ragnor tak powiedział kilkakrotnie - ale ja sądziłem, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Oczywiście Alec od razu nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, jak mógłby, gdy otaczali go inni chłopcy, ale w końcu mnie dostrzegł. I od tamtej pory coś się zmieniło. Alec raz po raz spoglądał na mnie, rumieniąc się wtedy tak pięknie, jak winne jabłka. Choć bał się zagadać. Gdy tylko do niego próbowałem się odezwać, porozmawiać, poznać go lepiej, zaraz uciekał ode mnie. Nasza zabawa w kotka i myszkę trwała dobre półtora miesiąca, do momentu, gdy wręcz przyparłem go do muru, po jednym z moich meczów. Niebieskooki przyszedł wtedy podziękować mi za uratowanie mu życia - właściwie to tylko uratowałem go od upadku na wf, gdy Jonathan zbyt mocno trafił go piłką podczas gry w zbijaka.

'_Dziękuję, że mnie złapałeś' Alec wyszeptał to tak cicho, że nie niemal nie usłyszałem. 'Dziękuję, Magnusie.'_

'_Nie ma, za co, Aniele. To była czysta przyjemność.' Puściłem do niego oczko, a jego policzki stały się jeszcze czerwieńsze._

'_Może mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć?' zapytał niepewnie, unikając mojego wzroku._

'_Właściwie to tak. Umów się ze mną na randkę.' Wyraźnie był zdziwiony moją propozycją. Długo ją rozważał i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że albo ucieknie, jak miał to w zwyczaju, albo, co gorsza, odmówi mi. A wtedy mnie zaskoczył._

'_Dobrze, umówię się z tobą.' Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechnąłem się tak szeroko, do nikogo, jak wtedy do Alec'a. Jednak był jeszcze mały szkopuł._

'_Alec nie chcę byś się zgadzał na randkę ze mną, bo chcesz się odwdzięczyć, czy dlatego, że jestem pierwszym facetem, który się tobą zainteresował w ten sposób" mówiłem "tylko, dlatego, że mnie lubisz. Więc…"_

"_Lubię Cię, Magnusie" przerwał mi, uśmiechając się nieśmiale. 'Umówisz się ze mną na randkę?"_

"_Z przyjemnością, Alexandrze."_

"_Tylko z góry uprzedzam" dodał cichym głosem "że nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na żadnej randce, nawet się nie całowałem, więc w sumie nie wiem, jak mam się zachowywać, czy coś."_

"_Nie całowałeś się jeszcze?" Alec pokręcił głową, patrząc na swoje stopy. Nie widział mojego uśmiechu, nim uniosłem jego podbródek ku górze. Jego błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się, może w szoku, gdy zacząłem zbliżać swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Nasze usta złączyły się w krótkim, prostym pocałunku, w zasadzie to tylko było muśnięcie ust o usta, ponieważ nie chciałem go od razu przytłaczać poprawnym całowaniem. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie, zauważyłem, że Alec miał zamknięte oczy. Na ten widok moje serce zabiło szybciej, przez chwilę poczułem się jak w romantycznym filmie. "Widzisz, już masz za sobą swój pierwszy pocałunek. A niedługo i pierwszą randkę, mój niebieskooki aniele. Nie mogę się doczekać."_

Pamiętam wszystko z naszej randki, każdy szczegół, każde spojrzenie, uśmiech, pocałunek. Każdą głupią rzecz, którą wtedy zrobiłem. I wiedziałem, że nie mogę popełnić tego samego błędu, co przed laty.

* * *

><p>Serce mi kołatało jak oszalałe, gdy stałem przed drzwiami do mieszkania Bane'a. Doprawdy, nie wiem, czemu się zgodziłem na to spotkanie. Tam, na Manhattanie czekał na mnie boski facet, któremu się podobałem, a ja jak głupi poleciałem na spotkanie ze swoim byłym, który złamał mi serce wiele lat temu. Tak, jestem głupi, nawet nie wiem, czy istnieje ktoś głupszy na świecie niż ja.<p>

Przechadzałem się w tę i nazad przed drzwiami, przez dobre dziesięć minut, nim ktoś otworzył drzwi. Za plecami usłyszałem cichy chichot, który był mi bardzo znajomy.

- Długo jeszcze będziesz tam tak chodził? Bo kolacja nam stygnie. - Obróciłem się i dostrzegłem Magnusa. Wyglądał bardzo dobrze, nie, to nawet niewłaściwe słowo. Wyglądał nieziemsko. Mój były zawsze był piękny i to mnie od razu do niego przyciągnęło, to i jego cudowne kocie oczy. A dziś wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Niewielki, kilkudniowy zarost sprawiał, że stał się jeszcze przystojniejszy. Bane miał na sobie prosty strój, ciemne skórzane spodnie, które na przedzie się świeciły, jakby od brokatu. Do tego zwykłą białą koszulę i fioletowy krawat z drobinkami albo cekinami - nigdy nie znałem się na tych rzeczach. Jego włosy były lekko uniesione ku górze, a twarz miał pokrytą makijażem - jak zwykle. To wszystko sprawiało, że Magnus Bane był po prostu piękny i odżyły we mnie te uczucia, które starałem się stłumić przez ostatnie lata.

Magnus wprowadził mnie do środka mieszkania. Od progu do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach...znajomy mi zapach… Na Anioła, mój były przygotował dla mnie moją ulubioną potrawę? Ravioli z grzybami? Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze pamięta. Zaskoczył mnie tym. Szliśmy w stronę salonu. Gdy się tam zatrzymaliśmy, doznałem niemałego szoku. Na środku stał mały, okrągły, szklany stolik, dwa czarne krzesła. Stół nakryty był białym obrusem, a przez środek przewieszony był niebieski bieżnik, w kolorze zbliżonym do koloru moich oczu. Na stole stał świecznik z dwoma białymi świecami, które cudownie oświetlały pomieszczenie, mieszając się z białym światłem lampek udrapowanych na drzewku, stojącym w kącie pokoju.

Bane poprowadził mnie do krzesła i odsunął je dla mnie. Kiedy już usiadłem, on ruszył, by zająć miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. Po chwili coś miękkiego otarło się o moją prawą łydkę. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem białą, puchatą kulkę.

- Prezes Miau? - Magnus tylko potwierdził to ruchem głowy. Wziąłem kota na ręce i pogłaskałem go tuż za uszami. Miau zamruczał, posuwając główkę w przód, by jeszcze dłużej go głaskać. - Boże, pamiętam, że kiedyś był małą, białą kuleczką. Podrósł trochę, choć i tak jest dziwacznie mały, jak na pięcio…

- Sześcioletniego kota - wtrącił Magnus, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Odstawiłem Prezesa na podłogę, a zwierzak szybko uciekł w stronę, jak zakładam, sypialni Magnusa, od zawsze lubił przebywać w jego sypialni. Kociooki nalał nam białego wina i odsłonił przykrycia na daniach. Tak, mój węch mnie nie zawiódł, przede mną stało ravioli z grzybami i parmezanem. Moje ulubione danie. Zaczęliśmy jeść w ciszy, delektując się każdym kęsem. Nie byłem pewien, czy Magnus sam gotował, czy zamawiał jedzenie, w końcu o ile pamiętam, nie był uzdolniony kulinarnie, ale nie przeczę, to danie było wyśmienite. - Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę? - zapytał znienacka, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową. - Wiesz, doszło do mnie, że to była najgorsza z naszych randek.

- Nie była taka zła - odpowiedziałem, rozpamiętując wydarzenia sprzed lat. Randka na szkolnym boisku, hamburgery, frytki, cola i trzy godziny gadaniny o koszykówce. To prawda było paskudnie tamtego wieczora, ale jakoś nie przejmowałem się wtedy, bo liczyło się to, że byłem z Magnusem i całowaliśmy się przez dobre pół godziny na trybunach, pod gwiazdami.

- Była, ale zrozumiałem to dopiero, gdy zjawiłeś się ponownie w Nowym Jorku i moim życiu, Alexandrze - wyjaśniał, patrząc na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. - Byłem kompletnym dupkiem, gdy się spotykaliśmy. Zrozumiałem, że musiałeś odczuć, iż koszykówka była dla mnie ważniejsza. Może rzeczywiście takie sprawiałem wrażenie wtedy, ale byłem głupi i mądry i zakochany w wizji bycia gwiazdą koszykówki. I za to cię przepraszam. Gdybym wtedy to zrozumiał, może byś ode mnie nie uciekł, może by nam wyszło.

- I tak bym wyjechał, dostałem się do szkoły w Londynie.

- Ale moglibyśmy spróbować związku na odległość - dodał, bawiąc się widelcem, zawsze to robił, gdy mówił o trudnych dla siebie rzeczach. - I wiesz, byłem idiotą, że nie wybiegłem za tobą od razu, że nie rzuciłem tej cholernej piłki i nie pogadałem z tobą, jak tego chciałeś, wtedy, na meczu. Totalny kretyn ze mnie.

- To już przeszłość, Magnusie. Co było to było. Nie cofniemy czasu.

- Wiesz, chciałem dziś odtworzyć naszą pierwszą randkę, ale wtedy zrozumiałem, że poza pocałunkami, to była klapa, więc…- zrobił na chwilę przerwę i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, sięgając dłonią przez stół, do mojej dłoni, która spoczywała obok kieliszka z winem. Chwycił ją w swoją i ścisnął mocno. To spojrzenie, które mi posyłał i ten błysk w jego kocich oczach, pochodzący prawdopodobnie od światła świec, dodawał mu uroku, a ja odczuwałem przez to ciepło na policzkach. - Chcę, by to spotkanie wynagrodziło ci naszą pierwszą randkę. Ona tak powinna wyglądać.

Gdy dokończyliśmy kolację, Magnus poprosił mnie do tańca. I cholera, o dziwo się zgodziłem, chociaż mam dwie lewe nogi do tańca. Poruszaliśmy się w rytm naszej piosenki, starego przeboju _Enrique Iglesiasa i Whiteny Houston 'Could I have this kiss forever'._ Pamiętałem, jakby to było wczoraj, gdy po raz pierwszy słuchaliśmy tego w samochodzie Magnusa i obściskiwaliśmy się przy tym przez dobrą godzinę. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem na to wspomnienie.

Nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy zaczęliśmy się całować. Z początku powoli, by na nowo się odnaleźć, poznać swe usta. A potem coraz bardziej energicznie, zaborczo, niemal jak przed laty, gdy jeszcze byliśmy nastolatkami. To wszystko działo się szybko. Dłonie Magnusa błądziły po moim ciele, moje po jego. Już zaczynał rozpinać moją koszulę, jego ciepłe palce wpełzły pod moje ubranie i zaczęły muskać moją skórę.

To wszystko przywiodło falę przyjemnych wspomnień, które w zawrotnie szybkim momencie zamieniły się w te nieprzyjemne. Nagle wrócił do mnie wieczór, kiedy się rozstaliśmy, wszystkie wylane łzy, ten ból w sercu, gdy Magnus wybrał jednak koszykówkę, a nie mnie. Zesztywniałem w jego ramionach na chwilę, tylko po to, by zaraz się oderwać od niego. Magnus był zdziwiony takim zachowaniem, ale nim miał okazję, coś powiedzieć, mój telefon zadzwonił. Wyciągnąłem go z kieszeni jeansów i zobaczyłem wiadomość od mojej siostry.

'Jesteś nadal u Jack'a? Wychodzę z Simonem, a ty nie wziąłeś kluczy. Zostawię je u sąsiadki, w razie, co.'

Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że Jack na mnie czeka. Obiecałem mu, że wrócę, a teraz obściskiwałem się z moim byłym, który de facto złamał mi serce. Mentalnie palnąłem się w głowę i naprędce włożyłem telefon do kieszeni. Poprawiłem swoją koszulę, którą Magnus odpiął do połowy.

- Alec? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Gdzie idziesz?

- Muszę wracać. Przepraszam - wyjaśniłem półsłówkami. - Przepraszam, Magnusie.

- Ale, Alec? Co z nami? - Szedłem w stronę drzwi, a Magnus za mną. Nim zdążyłem wyjść, złapał mnie za łokieć i obrócił w swoją stronę. - Alexandrze, nie zdążyłem cię nawet prosić o to, byś dał mi drugą szansę. Nie jestem tym samym chłopakiem, którego zostawiłeś tutaj. Zmieniłem się. Zrozumiałem, że to ty cały czas byłeś dla mnie najważniejszy. I wiem, że spieprzyłem wszystko wtedy, ale proszę, daj mi szansę na naprawienie błędów przeszłości. Ja wciąż cię kocham, nigdy nie przestałem. Kocham cię tak samo, jak w liceum. Proszę, Alexandrze, daj mi drugą szansę.

- Muszę to przemyśleć. - Pocałowałem go na pożegnanie, przeciągając pocałunek odrobinę i wybiegłem z mieszkania.

Gdy znalazłem się przed mieszkaniem Jack'a, wziąłem trzy głębsze wdechy, nim zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Muszę odkryć, czego tak naprawdę chcę. Wiem, że nadal coś czuję do Magnusa, nadal go kocham, ale on mnie skrzywdził lata temu. Wiem też, że coś czuję teraz do Jack'a, to nie miłość jeszcze, ale chyba zaczynam się w nim zakochiwać, a przynajmniej wiem, że bardzo go lubię. I znalazłem się w impasie, bo nie wiem, którego z nich wybrać.

Dlatego postanowiłem przeprowadzić mały test mego własnego serca. I liczyłem, że po dzisiejszej nocy będę wiedział, którego z nich mam wybrać. Któremu z nich dać szansę na zdobycie mego serca, które od lat było rozbite na kawałki. Z którym z nich, spróbować zbudować szczęście, którego tak pragnąłem od wielu lat.

* * *

><p>Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi, pierwsze, co mi się rzuciło w oczy to, to, że Alec był lekko wstawiony. Niemniej jednak trzymał się stabilnie na nogach. Dalej zdziwił mnie jego strój. Miał na sobie obcisłe czarne jeansy, błękitną koszulę i czerwony krawat, który pasował do jego granatowych butów z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Jednym słowem Alec wyglądał, jakby wrócił z jakiegoś wyjścia, bo byłem pewien w stu procentach, że nie odstrzelił się tak dla mnie.<p>

- Przyszedłeś - powiedziałem, otwierając szerzej drzwi do mojego mieszkania. Kiedy tylko Alec przestąpił próg, natychmiast rzucił mi się na szyję, wpijając swoje usta w moje. Mogłem bez problemu wyczuć smak czerwonego, wytrawnego wina na jego języku. To mnie zastanawiało bardziej, skąd Alec wracał?

- Obiecałem - odetchnął, gdy odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Chwyciłem jego dłoń w swoją i poprowadziłem wpierw do salonu. Alec usiadł na kanapie, spoglądając na mnie trochę niezręcznie.

- Wszystko w porządku, Alec? - Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, oblał się rumieńcem i odwrócił wzrok w stronę starego obrazu - kopii Panien z Awinionu. Usiadłem obok niego i położyłem dłoń na jego kolanie. Oczy Alec'a natychmiast powędrowały na moją rękę, ale nie strząsnął jej.

- Tak. Wszystko gra, Jack. - Niebieskooki przygryzł dolną wargę, w ten swój specyficzny sposób. Zawsze wtedy miałem ochotę go całować, choć tego wieczora miałem ochotę na coś więcej. I niech mnie piekło pochłonie, ale będę miał to, czego chce. - Zrobisz mi drinka?

Pokiwałem głową i podszedłem do barku. Wyciągnąłem swoją ulubioną szkocką, dwie szklaneczki. Wróciłem do kuchni i z zamrażarki wziąłem kilka kostek lodu. Gdy trunki były gotowe, wróciłem do salonu i wręczyłem mu szklankę.

- To dobrze, bo zdaje się, że mamy do dokończenia coś z rana, prawda? - Alec przełknął ślinę i przytaknął mi, wstając z kanapy. Ruszył do sypialni, po drodze rozpinając swoją koszulę i rozwiązując krawat. Cóż, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Jak dla mnie bomba.

Gdy wszedłem do swojej sypialni, Alec mocował się z paskiem od swoich spodni, próbując go naprędce otworzyć. Podszedłem do niego i chwyciłem jego dłonie w swoje.

- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. - Tylko potaknął na moje słowa. Jednak nim rozpiąłem ten pasek, złączyłem swoje usta w pocałunku z jego. Trzeba było mu to przyznać, umiał całować. Jego język był bardzo zręczny w mych ustach i zastanawiałem się, czy będzie taki sam na innych częściach mojego ciała.

Po chwili rozpiąłem pasek, spodnie i powoli je zsuwałem w dół. W tym samym czasie Alec, z trzęsącymi się rękoma, podciągał moją koszulkę ku górze. Pozwoliłem mu ją z siebie zdjąć. Następnie jego dłonie przeniosły się na moje jeansy i po dwóch próbach odpięcia guzika w końcu mu się udało. Niedługo po tym oboje staliśmy przed sobą nadzy.

Ciało Alec'a było bardzo dobrze zbudowane, wszystkie mięśnie były twarde w dotyku, przyjemne. Jednak mnie interesowała tylko jedna część jego ciała, która również była twarda i nabrzmiała. Popchnąłem Alec'a na łóżko, nie dając mu nawet chwili na protest, bo moment później już unosiłem się nad nim. Chłopak sapał z ekscytacji, gdy moje dłonie błądziły po jego ciele, aż w końcu chwyciłem jego przyrodzenie w dłoń. Kilkanaście ruchów, kilka ścisków w odpowiednich miejscach i Alec jęczał wprost do mojego ucha, gdy moje usta pozostawiały tyle malinek na jego szyi ile tylko mogły.

- Więcej - jęknął, gdy wsunąłem w niego drugi palec pokryty lubrykantem, uprzednio wyciągniętym z nocnej szafki. Gdy był odpowiednio przygotowany - chciałem się zabawić, ale nie jestem świnią, więc długo go przygotowywałem - wsunąłem się w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem.

Pieprzyliśmy się długo, głośno, aż Alec opadł z sił, po drugiej rundzie. Momentalnie zasnął, cały oblepiony potem i ekstazą. Wyglądał tak dobrze, rozłożony na mojej pościeli, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem mu zdjęcia i wysłaniem go do Bane'a z podpisem.

'Krzyczy zajebiście, a jaki chętny na różne pozycje!' - na zdjęciu było wyraźnie widać, że Alec jest nagi. Z samej fotografii można było się dowiedzieć, że chwilę temu uprawialiśmy dziki seks. 'Mówiłem, że twój chłoptaś, prędzej czy później będzie mój. Teraz to już przegrałeś zakład, Bane.'

Uśmiechnąłem się głupawo sam do siebie, gdy tylko wysłałem mu wiadomość. Byłem pewien, że musi mu skakać gula, bo ja pierwszy zaliczyłem Alec'a. Nim położyłem się koło niego na łóżku, powiadomiłem jeszcze Cam, że pierwsza faza naszego planu właśnie została ukończona sukcesem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia?**

**Mamy nadzieję, że komuś się spodobało.**

**Generalnie, ważne info: Z kolejnym rozdziałem Druga Szansa dobiega końca. Żadna z nas nie jest już w stanie ciągnąć tego opowiadania w sposób, jaki chciałyśmy tego na początku. Wiecie, szkoła, praca, studia, inne opowiadania. Jednak, ponieważ nie lubimy zostawiać niedokończonych rzeczy, ukończymy to opowiadanie w kolejnym, ostatnim rozdziale, potencjalnie długim. **

**Także do zobaczenia przy kolejnym. Mamy nadzieję, że ktoś nas jeszcze czyta.**

**Opinie będą mile widziane,**

**Ola i Intoxic **


	10. Epilog

Zapraszamy na ostani rozdział.

Piosenka wykorzystana w tym rozdziale: '2A.M.' Alex Johnson.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Wydarzenia tamtych dni zaczęły się w miarę przyjemnie. Pamiętam, że po tamtej nocy obudziłem się z przyjemnym uczuciem na całym ciele. Jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro obudziłem się obok nagiego mężczyzny. Przyznaję, z początku byłem tym przerażony, zwłaszczazwłaszcza że doszło do mnie, iż poszedłem do łóżka z Jack'iem, będąc na poły pijanym. Jednak, gdy dziś o tym myślę, nie zrobiłbym tego na trzeźwo, nie po tamtym spotkaniem z Magnusem. Nie po tym, jak serce mi znów zabiło w kierunku kociookiego.

Tamtego poranka czułem do siebie odrazę. Praktycznie wykorzystałem Jack'a do swoich idiotycznych testów. Chciałem… nie, musiałem się dowiedzieć, czego tak właściwie pragnę, z którym chciałbym spróbować czegokolwiek. Choć prawdę powiedziawszy, zrozumiałem to dopiero później, po spędzeniu dwóch dni z Jack'iem.

Dobrze się bawiliśmy, to świetny facet, ale...moje serce nie myślało tak, jak mój umysł. Moje serce za każdym razem biło szybciej, gdy tylko moje myśli powracały do Bane'a i tamtego pocałunku w jego mieszkaniu. W ostatnich dniach coraz częściej myślałem o wszystkim. O tym, jak wyglądał nasz związek w przeszłości, o jego dobrych i złych stronach. Mimo tego, że Magnus był kiedyś kompletnym dupkiem, który wolał koszykówkę ode mnie, ja nadal go kochałem tak samo, jak w liceum. Pomimo tego, że nie byliśmy razem od tylu lat, pomimo tego, że złamał mi raz serce, moje głupie serce nadal biło dla niego.

- Hej, wszystko gra, Alec? - zapytał Jack, gdy siedzieliśmy przy śniadaniu w jego mieszkaniu. Spojrzałem na niego w zamyśleniu. Był przystojny, cholera, był niezłym ciachem, jak to Isabelle mówi. Do tego miał własne mieszkanie, był rozrywkowy, nawet akceptował to, że nie lubię tak publicznie okazywać uczuć, nie przejmował się tym, że czasami trudno mi było trzymać się za ręce, gdy gdzieś szliśmy. Prawie ideał, choć tak naprawdę nie ma ideałów, matka tak zawsze powtarzała. Poza tym moi rodzice też go polubili. Tak, przedstawiłem go rodzicom, gdy niechybnie nas nakryli, odwiedzając Isabelle i Simona w ich mieszkaniu. Tamtego wieczora Jack oczarował moją matkę komplementami, a ojcu przypodobał się tym, że był fanem baseballu, jak Robert. Matka to nawet zaczęła snuć plany mariażu dla nas, jak się potem dowiedziałem od Simona, który podsłuchał jej rozmowę z Izzy. Jak mówię, niemal ideał.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku, Jack. - Chłopak pokiwał głową i odstawił swój kubek po kawie na stół. W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wyszedł do sypialni, by porozmawiać. Gdy mężczyzna zostawił mnie samego, wstałem z krzesła i włożyłem brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Z radia płynęła cicha melodia jakiegoś starego przeboju. Wsłuchując się w słowa, uświadomiłem sobie, że to musi być jakieś fatum.

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If i said I was truly over you_

_my heart would say amen_

_but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am._

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_will my heart break again?_

_as i fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

Doprawdy? Piosenka o tym, że ktoś się nie pogodził z rozstaniem? Że nadal kocha się kogoś, z kim już się nie jest? To musi być jakiś niesmaczny żart fatum. Wyłączyłem radio, ponieważ miałem wrażenie, że zaraz znów zacznę rozmyślać o swoim byłym. A przecież nie mogłem, nie kiedy byłem w towarzystwie nowego chłopaka...moment. Czy Jack i ja w ogóle jesteśmy parą? W zasadzie nie rozmawialiśmy o naszym statusie. Wiedziałem, że wkrótce musimy o tym porozmawiać, w końcu muszę wiedzieć, na czym potencjalnie stoję.

Stojąc tak i rozmyślając, nie zauważyłem, że oblałem się kawą na jasnych jeansach, które podprowadziłem Jack'owi. Przekląłem siebie w duchu i ruszyłem do łazienki, by sprać tę brzydką plamę, nim na dobre wsiąknie w jasny materiał. Po drodze usłyszałem strzępki rozmowy telefonicznej Jack'a.

- Oczywiście, złotko. Mówiłem ci, że mój plan się uda. Niczego nie podejrzewa, a wieczorem pójdę do tego idioty i wszystko mu pokażę. Mam parę fajnych filmików - mówił. - Zobaczysz, jak będzie go zżerała zazdrość. Pewnie, że przyjdź. Będzie kupa zabawy. O dziewiętnastej? Spoko, Alec i tak coś mówił, że musi wrócić w końcu do domu. Także wieczór mam wolny. No to do zobaczenia.

Najwyraźniej Jack miał plany na wieczór. Nie wnikałem, z kim ma się spotkać, nie mój interes. Nie spotykamy się na wyłączność. Z jednej strony to, że nie będziemy razem tego wieczora, dało mi sposobność, by pójść do Magnusa i jeszcze raz z nim porozmawiać i w końcu odkryć, czego tak naprawdę chcę, zwłaszczazwłaszcza że chwilę po tym, jak Jack zakończył rozmowę dostałem wiadomość od Magnusa, choć z innego numeru, z informacją, bym go dziś odwiedził. Po dzisiejszym wieczorze miałem się tego upewnić. Albo spróbuję być na nowo z Bane'm, albo z Jack'iem.

Tylko wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, co takiego odkryję. I jak bardzo mi to złamie serce.

…

Stałem przez dłuższą chwilę przed drzwiami do mieszkania Bane'a, wpatrując się w nie z niedowierzaniem. Głosy, które dochodziły ze środka, świadczyły o tym, że Magnus miał gości. Jednak dziwnym było to, że ja znałem te głosy, przynajmniej jeden z nich.

- Mówiłem ci, Bane, że przegrasz ze mną. - Głos ten należał do Jack'a, mojego Jack'a. To było dziwne. Skąd Jack znał Magnusa? A co więcej, co robił w jego mieszkaniu i o jaki zakład chodziło? - Mówiłem ci od samego początku, że to ja będę miał Alec'a, a nie ty.

- Ty sukinsynu! - Usłyszałem dźwięk, jakby coś się złamało. - Jak śmiałeś wykorzystać tak Alec'a?!

- A ty może nie próbowałeś go zaciągnąć do łóżka? - wtrącił znów Farlow. - Wiesz, Alec dużo gada przez sen. Mówił o tym, jak dobierałeś się do niego kilka dni temu. Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony, że ci odmówił. A potem przybiegł do mnie i praktycznie wskoczył mi do łóżka. Muszę przyznać, że cholera, dobry jest w te klocki. O spójrz tutaj! Cam podaj telefon.

Cam?

- Ależ proszę bardzo, kochanie - odezwał się damski głos, przepełniony francuskim akcentem. Oh, Alec znał również i ten głos. Pamiętał go jeszcze z czasów liceum.

Camille Belcourt, dziewczyna, którą Magnus rzucił dla niego.

'Mocniej, Jack' Rozpoznałem swój własny zasapany głos, wymieszany z jękami. Policzki mnie piekły, zarówno ze wstydu, jak i ze złości. Jack nagrał, jak uprawialiśmy seks? Co to miało znaczyć.

'Dobrze ci, Alec?' 'Taak, o tak!'

- Widzisz, Alec stał się moją małą dziwką. Musi cię zżerać zazdrość, że wybrał mnie, a nie ciebie, prawda? A tak naiwnie wierzyłeś, że wciąż cię kocha.

- Alec mnie kocha! A ja jego.

- Tak? To dlaczego założyłeś się ze mną, huh? - Moment. Jaki zakład?! Zastanawiałem się, przysłuchując się im dalej. - Teraz rozumiem, czemu najpierw zaoferowałeś mi kasę, bym się od niego odczepił. Z góry wiedziałeś, że przegrasz, prawda? To było do przewidzenia. Mnie nikt nie odmawia, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o seks.

- Ty podła kreaturo! Alec jest niewinny…

- Ja bym tak tego nie ujęła - Camille mu przerwała. - To wszystko zaczęło się od niego… - Przesunąłem się bliżej drzwi i przystawiłem ucho, by lepiej ich słyszeć. - Och, zdaje się, że ostatni gość, już przybył.

Chwilę później leciałem w stronę podłogi, gdy panna Belcourt otworzyła drzwi z impetem.

- Alexandrze, jak miło, że w końcu do nas dołączyłeś. - Magnus spojrzał na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony moją obecnością w swoim mieszkaniu. Gdy tylko stanąłem na równe nogi, zmierzyłem całą trójkę wściekłym wzrokiem. - Obawiałam się, że nie dostałeś mojej wiadomości. Zaprosiłam Alec'a, by dowiedział się z pierwszej ręki, jakim podłym człowiekiem jesteś, Magnusie.

- Alexandrze…

- Dlaczego? - wydusiłem z siebie, kierując to na obu mężczyzn. Spojrzałem najpierw na Jack'a, moje oczy musiały być pełne bólu, który odczuwałem w sercu. Blondyn spojrzał na mnie chłodno, z szatańskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że właściwie to go nie znam. Przede mną nie stał Jack, którego poznałem kilka tygodni temu, stał przede mną obcy mężczyzna, zimny jak lód, który zabawił się moim sercem. - Dlaczego? Co takiego ci zrobiłem?

- Och, Alec, Alec, Alec. - Nawet jego głos był wypełniony chłodem i pozbawiony był jakichkolwiek emocji. - Ja tylko się chciałem dobrze zabawić. Chyba nie wierzyłeś, że zaczniemy być parą, prawda? Dobry jesteś w łóżku, ale ja nie bawię się w związki. A założyłem się z Bane'm, by się na nim zemścić. Sprzątnął mi sprzed nosa staż, tylko dlatego, że poszedł do łóżka z facetem, który prowadził rekrutację.

- Ty idioto! - wybuchnął Magnus. - Wcale nie spałem z nim, by dostać tam miejsce. Po prostu moje projekty były lepsze!

- Wmawiaj to sobie dalej - burknął pod nosem Farlow. - A Cam się chciała zemścić za to, że Magnus ją zostawił w liceum, dla ciebie.

- Tak, przez ciebie straciłam swoją pozycję w szkole.

- Dlatego się o mnie założyliście?! To dla was zabawa?! Bawiliście się mną jak jakąś pierdoloną zabawką!? - Oczy Magnusa wypełniły się łzami, gdy zacząłem krzyczeć. - Cała wasza trójka jest zdrowo pojebana! Nienawidzę was!

- Alec… - zaczął Bane, podchodząc do mnie. Ja cofałem się.

- Ciebie nienawidzę najbardziej! - warknąłem na niego. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. - Oni chociaż mieli jakieś pseudo wymówki, ale ty?! Ty podobno mnie kochałeś…

- Nadal cię kocham, Alexandrze. Wybacz mi, popełniłem błąd, nie powinienem się godzić na ten zakład. Alexandrze, kocham cię, nigdy nie przestałe…

- A ja cię nienawidzę! I nie chcę mieć z wami już nic wspólnego. Nie chcę was nigdy więcej widzieć! - Wybiegłem z mieszkania Bane'a, ignorując jego krzyki, bym się zatrzymał. Nie mogłem. Musiałem stamtąd uciec, jak najszybciej mogłem.

Nie mogłem oddychać, serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, myślałem, że wyskoczy mi z piersi. Całe ciało mnie paliło, gdy biegłem przed siebie, ciemnymi ulicami Nowego Jorku. Mgła otaczała mnie z każdej strony, blokując jakiekolwiek światło. Czułem się przez chwilę jak w klatce, nie mogłem wykonać żadnego ruchu. Padłem na kolana, na zimną ziemię. Łzy leciały po moich policzkach, powoli powodując, że moja głowa stawała się coraz lżejsza. Ostatnie co pamiętałem to, to, że po omacku wyciągnąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do kogoś.

A potem była ciemność, dźwięk i ból łamiącego się po raz kolejny serca.

…

Minął dokładnie tydzień od tamtego wieczora. Przez ten cały czas próbowałem dojść do siebie, po tamtych wydarzeniach. Próbowałem zrozumieć, ale nie potrafiłem. Cisza, która wypełniała cztery ściany pokoju w mieszkaniu Isabelle i Simona, przyprawiała mnie o mdłości. Zdawało się, że moje serce umarło tamtego wieczora, a ja stałem się jakby pustym korpusem z mózgiem, który wciąż pokazywał mi tamte wydarzenia. Ten chłodny obraz Jack'a, który się mną zabawił. Camille, która się zemściła za coś, co stało się w liceum. I Magnus, który po raz kolejny złamał mi serce. Nawet zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy może jestem przeklęty? Może to dlatego nic mi nie wychodzi w miłości. Może ja po prostu nie jestem przeznaczony do miłości? Może to nie dla mnie?

- Alec? - Isabelle zapukała do drzwi, a ja odstawiłem walizkę. - Simon już się zbiera, jesteś gotów? Odprawa się zacznie za godzinę.

- Jestem gotów. - Wyszedłem z pokoju, trzymając jedną walizkę w ręku i torbę w drugiej. Isabelle posłała mi ciepły uśmiech, biorąc ode mnie torbę i podając ją swojemu narzeczonemu. - No szwagrze, jedziemy?

- Jedziemy - odpowiedział Simon i po chwili opuściliśmy mieszkanie.

Pół godziny później byliśmy na lotnisku. O dziwo dziś nie było tu wielu ludzi, a może ja po prostu nie zwracałem na nich uwagi, skupiając się na swoich myślach. Spojrzałem przez okno, obserwując budynki miasta. Będę tęsknił za tym miastem, jak to robiłem przez lata. Jednak wiedziałem, że muszę to zrobić.

To była moja jedyna szansa na pozbieranie się.

- Alexandrze! - Usłyszałem znajomy mi głos. I na Anioła, stanąłem jak wryty, z sercem walącym jak młot.

Magnus podbiegł do mnie, jego włosy były kompletnie nie ułożone, makijaż nie zrobiony, śmiem twierdzić nawet, że miał wory pod oczami. Jego strój też świadczył o tym, że miał gdzieś jak wyglądał, co było kompletnie dziwne. Magnus zawsze dbał o to, jak wyglądał.

Bane wielokrotnie dzwonił do mnie i nagrywał się na sekretarkę w minionym tygodniu. Przepraszał mnie, błagał o spotkanie, o telefon, albo głupią wiadomość. Jednak ja ani razu nie odpowiedziałem. Nie mogłem. To za bardzo bolało. Samo myślenie o nim bolało, bo mój umysł natychmiast przypominał mi o tym, że założył się z Jack'iem o mnie.

Zdziwiła mnie jego obecność na lotnisku. Ktoś musiał mu powiedzieć o moim dzisiejszym wylocie, tylko kto? Isabelle? Nie. Nie zdradziłaby mnie w ten sposób. Simon? Raczej też nie.

- Myślałem, że nie zdążę. - Starałem się zachować, jak najbardziej stoicki wyraz twarzy, choć moje serce wypełniło się znów bólem.

- Co tu robisz, Magnusie?

- Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać, nim wyjedziesz. Nie pozwolę sobie popełnić błędu z przeszłości.

- Na to już za późno - wtrąciłem, spoglądając na czubki swoich butów.

- Wiem, że cię skrzywdziłem i to nie raz. Byłem idiotą, że zgodziłem się na ten zakład z Jack'iem, ale nie mogłem mu pozwolić cię mieć - mówił. - Wiem, że nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz i właściwie nie oczekuję tego od ciebie. Wiem, że spieprzyłem i to na całego. I to jest moja wina. Powinienem po prostu cię na nowo zdobyć, bez tych idiotycznych zakładów. Po prostu zdobyć twoje serce na nowo. Wiem też, że pewnie mnie nienawidzisz i masz do tego pełne prawo. Wiedz jednak, że ja nadal cię kocham, Alec. Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy byliśmy razem, jak w dniu, w którym spojrzałem ci w oczy, w te twoje piękne niebieskie oczy, pod gwiazdami i wyznałem ci miłość. Kocham cię tak samo i pewnie będę cię kochał tak samo już zawsze. Ty jesteś moją jedyną miłością i zrozumiałem to o wiele za późno.

- Ja też cię nadal kocham, choć złamałeś mi serce dwukrotnie - przyznałem, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na kolejne złamanie serca. Nie przeżyję tego, Magnusie. Nie proś mnie, bym z tobą został.

- Nawet bym nie mógł. - Odważyłem się spojrzeć na niego. W jego kocich oczach malowały się łzy, ból, skrucha. - Wiem, że zbyt bardzo cię skrzywdziłem i za to sobie nigdy nie wybaczę. Chcę byś był szczęśliwy, Alexandrze. Nawet jeśli to nie ja mam ci dać to szczęście. Alec, zasługujesz na całe szczęście tego świata. I wiem, że gdzieś tam, jest ten ktoś, kto obdaruje cię nim, kto będzie cię kochał z całych sił, kogo ty pokochasz, kto naprawi twoje złamane serce. I żałuję, że tą osobą nie mogę być ja, ale wiem, że ja dawno zaprzepaściłem swoją szansę na to. Mam nadzieję tylko, że tym razem nie uciekniesz ode mnie na zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że może kiedyś, może pewnego dnia, pozwolisz mi wejść na nowo w swoje życie, choćby jako przyjaciel. Tęskniłem przez te wszystkie lata i nie chcę cię ponownie stracić. - Magnus chwycił moją dłoń w swoją, a ja mu pozwoliłem. Przebiegł przeze mnie dreszcz, gdy ją ścisnął i złożył na niej pocałunek. - Ja zawsze będę cię kochał.

- Ja… - niedane mi było dokończyć, bo z intercomu poleciał damski głos.

- Pasażerowie lotu E1534 do Londynu, są proszeni o podejście do wejścia G.

- To mój samolot - powiedziałem, spoglądając na zegarek. Magnus tylko pokiwał głową, ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze, prawda?

- Wrócę na ślub Izzy, za dwa tygodnie. - Wtedy na ustach Magnusa zagościł tak szczery uśmiech, że aż sam się uśmiechnąłem. - Ale na stałe zostaję w Londynie. Tam mam swoje życie.

- Mogę cię kiedyś odwiedzić? Albo ty mnie odwiedź tu, w Nowym Jorku.

- Jeszcze się zobaczymy. - Po raz drugi z intercomu poleciały słowa, nawołujące do odlotu. W tamtym momencie zrobiłem coś, czego sam po sobie się nie spodziewałem. Wspiąłem się na palce u stóp i złożyłem pocałunek na ustach Magnusa. Był krótki, Bane nawet nie zdążył na niego odpowiednio zareagować, a ja już się odsunąłem i wziąłem małą torbę podręczną w dłoń i ruszyłem w stronę wejścia.

- Alec! To chyba nie było pożegnanie jak w filmach miłosnych, co nie? - krzyknął za mną, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Traktuj to jak 'do zobaczenia!' - odparłem i przeszedłem przez bramkę. Nim zniknąłem całkowicie jeszcze pomachałem całej trójce. Isabelle mroziła wzrokiem Magnusa.

Gdy siedziałem już na fotelu w samolocie, rozluźniony, rozpamiętując słowa Magnusa, które wypowiedział na lotnisku, coś do mnie dotarło. Miał rację, zasługuję na szczęście. I teraz był ten czas. Czas na drugą szansę, by znaleźć szczęście. A kto mi je da i kiedy? Tego jeszcze nie wiedziałem.

Ale nie mogłem się doczekać, by to odkryć.

* * *

><p>I jak wrażenia?<p>

To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy nie zrobiłyśmy typowego happy endu. Zostawiamy otwarte zakończenie, by każdy z was stworzył własną wersję. Czy Alec znajdzie kogoś nowego? Czy jednak wybaczy MAgnusowi? To już zależy od was.

Dziękujemy za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia, a przede wszystkim za czytanie.

Pozdrawiamy

Ola i Intoxic


End file.
